Natsu and Lucy
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: The Dragneel and The Heartfilia are bestfriends. Their parents set a engagement for Natsu and Lucy. But what if Natsu and Lucy hate each other? Will there be love between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D This is me again, Haru... A new story from me ;)**

**I'm boring here, so I decided to write a new story... **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>In a pretty big house, a group of people already gathered in the garden. It was their family tradition, breakfast together in the garden in the morning once a month in different house every month. The Dragneel's father, Igneel, sat next to his wife, Grandine, and a blonde woman sat between Grandine and her husband, Judo. The child, sat opposite them. Wendy Dragneel, sat next to her brother, Natsu who sat next to Lucy. This month was in the Heartfilia's house.<p>

Grandine happily ate the breakfast, "They are grown up faster than we realize, don't you think so?" Layla smiled, "They are. Especially Natsu and Lucy."

Igneel chuckled, "I bet their child will be as stubborn as them." Judo grinned, "We'll find out soon, right?" Wendy giggled at the older. Natsu and Lucy chocked from the food.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Natsu glared at his father. Igneel smirked, "You heard it, son. Or you want to hear it again?" Natsu hissed, "No thanks."

Lucy sighed at the older. They always make fun of them, like grandchild thingy, or their relationship. Even though, there nothing special between them, except argument.

_Dring-dring..._

The family still ate their breakfast calmly.

_Dring-dring..._

Lucy glared at her pink haired _friend_.

_Driiiing-driiing..._

Natsu muttered under his breath, _"Who the hell is that?" _The phone inside his pocket kept ringing.

_DRIIIIIIIING!_

The phone got louder, making Lucy twitched, "Answer the phone, Natsu!" Natsu growled, "No need to tell me, Weirdo!" He took his phone out.

"Who are you calling weirdo, Pinky?" Lucy tapped her index finger on the table. Wendy and the others just ate their food, ignoring the fight between husba –_ahem-_ I mean, fighting between friend. Or maybe enemy?

"You, Lucy! Who else?" Natsu rolled his eyes, he pushed the answer button on his phone, "What do you..."

_Buk!_

Grandine throwed a baby orange to his head, standing up, "I told you to keep silent your phone in this beautiful breakfast moment, young boy!" Natsu fell from his chair, growling in pain. Did I say that his mother was a mo _–ahem_- I mean, his mother was freaking strong? Even Igneel sometimes gulped and scared of her anger. Layla calmed her friend down. Judo just watch them.

Igneel and Lucy laughed together, "Serve you right, Natsu!" Natsu stood up, with annoyed eyes, back to his phone, "What do you want, ice freak? What the..? Are ya kidding me? Fine then."

"What is it, Natsu-nii?" Wendy stared at her brother. Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. We're having ceremony. 15 minutes in school before the the bell." He quickly ran out from the house, and messing Wendy's hair before he went off. Wendy pouted.

Lucy's eyes got wide, she quickly stood from her chair. "I'm going, Mom, Dad, Wendy, Grandine, Igneel!" She ran toward Natsu who already on the street. If they late, Mrs. Aquarius will drown them in the pool. Soon, two maid came to them, placing a piace of cake each.

Judo shook his head, smiling, "They never change, do they?" Layla sat back on her seat, "Yeah, like you who always eat the cake with one bite." Judo looked at his cake's plate, "Where is my cake?" The plate was empty. Igneel laughed, "You ate it already, Judo." Judo blinked, "Did I?"

"Anyway, what about your plan, Mom?" Wendy asked at her mother. Grandine smirked.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, you cheating!" Lucy panted as she kept running behind Natsu. Natsu turned his head back, and stucked out his tounge, "Feel that, weirdo!" The school gate is in front of them. Just when Lucy want to take a step in to the gate, her foot hit something, making her fell to the ground. Lucy accidentally, grabbed Natsu's clothes.<p>

"What the hell?" Natsu fell with her.

_BRUK!_

"Ouch..ouch..ouch... That's hurt." Lucy muttered. Natsu groaned, "What was that for?" Then suddenly smirk's aura surrounding them.

"What are you guys doing exactly? In front of the school?" Gray smirking. In their view, Natsu fell on top of her, his right hand was behind Lucy's head. Lucy was on the bottom. Lucy blushed as soon as she knew how their _posisition _now is.

Natsu got up and head-butted with Gray's. "What are you smirking about, underwear prince?" Gray glared at him, "Say that again, flame breath!"

Lucy stood up, "Look Natsu! What have you done to my skirt? It's dirty now!" Natsu sighed, "Like I care? It's your fault, Luce."

"But if you didn't left like that, this things would never happen!" Natsu twitched, "Listen up, Heartfilia! It's not my fault, it school's! And that stripper's fault." Gray's eye widened, "The hell are you talking about?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "But if you told me first and not ran away first, I wouldn't be in hurry, Dragneel!"

Then suddenly, Erza and Levy came to them. Levy laughed at the blonde and pinky. "Always fight, even in the morning." Erza nodded, "Like a married couple."

Hearing Erza's word, Natsu and Lucy yelled at them, "WE AREN'T MARRIED!"

"Surreee..." They smirked, making the two teens growled.

"This is your fault, Luigi!" Natsu crossed his arms. Lucy hit his head, "The name's Lucy, tobasco freak! And it's yours, not mine!"

Gray and Levy exchanged look, then an evil smirk spread on their face. Levy walked behind Lucy, while Gray behind Natsu. 1...2...3!

Gray pushed Natsu, and Levy pushed Lucy in the same time. "Kiss the bride!" Gray and Levy shouted. Erza giggled at them.

Lucy and Natsu's face only few milimeters, (un)fortunately, the kiss the didn't happen. There was a silence.

.

.

.

"LEVY-CHAN!"

"GRAY!"

Both of them yelled in unison. Levy laughing, ran away from her angry best friend. Lucy chased her bookworm friend. Natsu already fought with Gray.

After some minutes, Erza grabbed Natsu and Gray's collar, "Done with fighting, boys? Ceremony will begin soon." She dragged the boys inside the school.

**_~After School~_**

"Bye, Levy-chan, Erza, Gray!" Lucy waved at them. Natsu lifted his right hand into the air. And they walked to their house. "Why are you following me?" Natsu scoffed.

Lucy looked away, "It's not like I want to, but my mom told me we're having a meeting in your house." Natsu hissed.

Soon, they arrived in Natsu's house. They walked to the living room in that big house. When they were in the living room. Grandine, Layla, Judo, Igneel, and Wendy already gathered there. They sat on their usual seat. Next to each other.

"We have something to tell you." Grandine smiled, making Natsu shivered. A creepy smile for him. Oh, Natsu.. her smile is beautiful. Why you don't like it? *smile too*... or maybe smirk?

Igneel coughed, "You two..."

Layla clapped her hands, "Are..."

Judo slipped his coffee, "Engaged."

Lucy's eyes got wide, Natsu blinked.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.1-Finished XD I got this idea when I bored, and was reading Romeo and Juliet story. So, I just got idea, what if I write a different version of it? in NaLu version of course ;)<strong>

**This is just a preview, so it's short *staring at the starry sky***

**What do you think? ;)**

**Thanks for reading! *waving hand* ^,^ It's a happiness to read your review.. please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haru-Starlieta is here :D**

**I'm really sorry for the late update :'( School is very busy...**

**Haru-Starlietta is here :D**

**I'm sorry for the late update :'( school is very busy lately...  
><strong>

**Thanks for review chap.1 :D ; **_NatsuxLucyFTW, yuri is awsome, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, , Baka-Usagi49, Princess Happy, and rynhel_

**Here~chap.2 :D**

**Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

I opened my room's door and closed it, quickly walked toward my bed before crushed it into pieces. I threw my bag like it's nothing to me. I fell on my bed with my back on, growling. How can they easily set an engagement for me and stupid Natsu? I already get usual by their tease gamey, but this time... I feel like want to scream, but can't. With Natsu, huh? Natsu Dragneel, the pink-haired stupid boy. We've known each other since we were in kindergarten. I sat on the edge of the bed. Sighed while thinking about the past.

We often fight, even about small things. But, he's Natsu. The one who very loyal to his friends, and always love them. But, he's stupid... I don't have any feeling for him. Why this freaking engagement has been set up?

* * *

><p><em>The Dragneels POV<em>

In the Dragneel's house, Natsu growled at his family. "Mom! Why and how this stupid engagement happen?" He crossed his arms, waiting for the soft blue haired woman to answer.

Grandine chuckled at her son, "Because you two look cute together." Wendy smiled widely, "Yes, Natsu-nii! Beside, Lucy-nee is a nice girl, smart, caring, loving, funny." Igneel nodded, "Not to mention, she's sexy..." Grandine hit her husband's head, "Cut it out, Igneel!"

Natsu sighed, "But we never get along! I..."

Grandine rose a brow, "What? You hate her?"

Natsu looked at his mother, he didn't say anything for few seconds. "Yes. I hate her..." Wendy coughed in disbelief. _He really said it?_ "I do hate her. Are you happy?" He walked to his own room. Igneel sighed, "What a naive boy he is." Grandine chuckled.

"Leave them alone... Soon or later they'll find _it_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

"Layla! Where is my cake?" Judo frowned at his wife. Layla rolled her eyes, "You just ate the whole chocolate cake last night, don't you remember it?" Judo face palmed. What a cake lover he is. Then Lucy came from her room.

"Good morning, Lucy-sama." One of the maid greeted her. There are only two maid in this Heartfilia house, Kikyo and , but there are some more in Heartfilia villa. Kikyo and went back to the villa at noon. Lucy smile, "Good morning , Kikyo. And haven't I told you to call me Lucy?" The short brown haired girl bowed, "I'm sorry, Lucy-sa..I mean Lucy." Lucy grinned, then walked to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, mom, dad." Lucy sat opposite Layla. "Good morning, dear." Both of her parents said. "A curry? I love your pancakes, mom." Lucy looked at the menu for today. Pancake with mapple siroup, some bread, and juice.

Layla smiled, "Glad to hear it. Hurry up, before you late for your school." Lucy nodded and ate the curry.

Soon, Lucy finished her breakfast and ran toward the school after kissing her parents's cheek.

In her way to Fairy Tail High School, she met with her mood breaker, Natsu. She sighed, "Isn't too early for you, Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her, "Isn't too late for you, Lucy?" Lucy glared at him. Natsu smirked and sniffed something. "Your mom made a curry?"

Lucy nodded, "How did you know, Pinky?"

_Flick!_

"I like you mother's curry, Weirdo." Natsu stucked his tounge out, and ran away before she got mad for flicking her forehead.

Lucy touched her forehead with her palm, "Natsu!" She ran to catch him. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle while running from the angry blonde. Lucy kept shouted his name, to get revenge of course.

"Natsu! Stop running, damn it." Lucy somehow managed to catch him and turning him around, so they faced each other. Natsu twitched, "What do you want Luce?"

Instead an answer, he got pinch by Lucy. Lucy pinched his cheeks with her two hands, "..." Lucy pouted. Natsu also pinched her cheeks with his hands. "Stop pinching me, Lucy."

"You first!"

"No! You!"

"You, pinky!"

"You first, blondie!"

Gray who already watched the whole scene, shook his head. "Why don't they just admit their feeling already?" Levy who stood there with Erza clapped her hands, "Let's sing, Gray, Erza!" Gray and Erza looked at the bookworm. 1...2...3.

"Natsu and Lucy, lovey dovey in front of the school. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang pretty loud to make Natsu and Lucy looked at them.

Lucy growled, "You too, Erza?" Erza smiled proudly, nodding. "I know you guys like it."

"NOT AT ALL!" Natsu and Lucy yelled at their crazy friends. "Suurree..." They rolled their tongue at them.

"It's your fault again, Mister!" Lucy crossed her arms, glaring at Natsu.

"Why you keep blaming it to me?" Natsu hissed.

"You wanna go, Natsu?" Lucy ready to fight. She smirked and threw her bag at Levy. Levy caught it.

"Bring it on, Luce!" Natsu walked closer toward her.

.

.

.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Natsu chose the paper. And Lucy chose scissors.

"Look, who is the winner?" Lucy smirked proudly. Natsu rolled his eyes, "Just a luck!" They played once again. Gray sighed and dragged the pink haired teen inside the school. Levy giggled and dragged Lucy too. Erza the president council had to go to a meeting in school. Lucy and Natsu kept glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>"Okay students. That's all for today. You can go home now." Mr. Scorpio walked out from the class. The silent class started to be loud.<p>

"Do you have any plan this weekend, Lu-chan?" The blunette asked Lucy. Lucy's thumb up, "No. Do we have any plan?"

"Wanna come with us to the beach? There will be me, Gray, Erza, Gerard, Cana, Jet, and Droy."

"Sure! I'll come."

"Can you ask Natsu, too? Please~~?" Levy winked. Lucy sighed, "Fine. I'll ask him. Why don't you ask him?"

"Don't want to..." Levy sang and went home. Lucy waved her hand at the bookworm.

"Luce! Are you going home?" Natsu suddenly appear in front of her desk. Lucy almost shrieking, "Don't scare me like that, Natsu! But I won't go home early. I'll stay here a bit longer."

Natsu sighed, "Fine then..." Then he walked out from the class. Lucy knew he forgot his phone and he'll play football with his friends. Because today was Thursday. He always would be late for home, and forgot to tell his parents.

Lucy already alone at the class. She had been sitting there for 15 minutes. She watched the boys were playing football in the field.

_"Natsu! Catch this!" Gray smirked and passed the ball to Natsu._

_ Natsu easily accepted the ball with his chest, and drabble it with his foot. "Go!" He kicked the ball to the wicket. _

_ "GOAL!"_

_ Natsu lifted a fist to the air, "Did it!" _

_ "Nice kick, fire breath!"_

_ "Nice pass, ice freak!"_

Lucy smiled at the scene. She hates to admit it, but he looks cool there. Then, she grabbed her bag and left the class. She wanted to go to the music class, there is a grand piano. She can play it freely.

She opened the door and sat on a rectangle-shaped chair in front of thr piano. She touched the piano keys. And she played a classic song, _Minuet in G._ Her mother taught her how to play piano. She can play it well. What a talent.

The piano is near the window with flutter white curtain. The afternoon wind freshed the room. She smiled remembering she played the piano in front of her friends in the kindergarten. Then she played next song, _Enchanted_. She loves that song. It's a sweet song. She also sang it.

"Nice play as always." A voice said after Lucy finished the song.

Lucy looked at the window, "Natsu?" Her eyes met with the onyx eyes that Natsu owned. He sat there with his back laid on the windowframe.

Lucy's eyes got wide, "Since when you...?"

"Since you played _Enchanted_, I guess." Natsu jumped into the music room. He walked near Lucy, and soon he sat next to Lucy.

"One more time."

Lucy looked at him with confuse eyes. Natsu grinned, "Play a song again."

"Where's the concert ticket?" Lucy winked.

"Do I need one?" He smirked. Lucy giggled, and placing her right fingers and her on the piano keys and her left hand on her lap. Pressing the piano keys, Lucy made a beautiful intro of a song. _Aruiteikou_.

After knowing the song, Natsu put his left fingers on the piano keys, playing the accompaniment part. While Lucy the main song. Lucy smiled.

Lucy started to sing the song, while playing the piano. At the reff part, Natsu joined her, singing the song. The last time they play piano together like this is when they are in the elementary school.

Singing the song together, Natsu smiled, a soft smile. He admit it, he missed this moment with Lucy. But he wouldn't say it loudly. And also Lucy. A small blush on her cheeks.

And, they finished the song. There was a comfortable silent between them, busy in their own mind.

"When we played like this last time?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"When we were in the elementary school?" Natsu tried to remember. Lucy laughed, making Natsu looked at her with a rose brow. "Lu..Luce?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Natsu." Lucy stopped laugh. Then she stood up, followed with Natsu. Natsu placed a hand on top of her head, "Are you smaller, Luce?" He smirked.

"Hey!" Lucy pouted. "It's you who getting taller." She remember that they were on the same height, but now he's taller than her. Natsu laughed, and he pulled her ribbon, letting her hair loose.

"Let's go home, or ghost will appear soon." He still grabbed her ribbon.

"Hey! Give me back my ribbon! And I'm not afraid." Lucy protested.

_DRAK!_

"Kyaaa!" Lucy shrieked and ran closer to Natsu who laughed at her, "It's just a window, Weirdo."

He smirked at her, before he ran away from her. "NATSU! My ribbon!" Lucy growled and chased him. "It's a payment for pinch my cheek!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an airport on that city. A plane from French just arrived. A girl walked in the crowd place. "It's been a while since I came here." She walked while dragging her suitcase. She read a message from her phone, "It'll be fun." She smiled and put her phone back to its place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.2-Finished :D Whoa, Natsu can play the piano? xD Anyway, they're not in love... I'll make more lovey -ahem- I mean little fighting scene ;)<strong>

**And I'm in love with 'Aruiteikou' XD It's a nice song... And also Enchanted, I got an idea from that song :D **

**Thanks for reading! X3**

**Please review :3 I love you guys :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D Haru is here, desu...**

**This is chapter.3 :D Updated a bit faster than usual, I guess.. XD There's nothing to do...**

**Thanks for reviewing chap.2 : _mimicow10, Free2Love. Hate, Princess Happy, lord287, and NatsuXLucyForever_ :D**

**Chap.3~Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Natsuuu! Wake up, sleepy pink head!" Lucy poked Natsu who still sleep on his bed. "We have to attend the school, Natsu! Wake up or I'll pour some water!" Lucy crossed her arms. Yeah, she was in the Dragneel's house. Grandine asked her to wake Natsu up and sleep over at his house just for two days, since Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy went to Hokkaido for 2 days and 1 night this morning.<p>

Natsu groaned, "Let me sleep 10 more minutes, Luce." He then back to sleep. Lucy sighed, and looked at her watch. "Fine, I'll be back in ten minutes." She walked out from his room. The school will start at 8 am and it was just 6.45 am. She still has time to prepare breakfast. She started to cook some pancakes. Well, the maids in Dragneel also has the same rule in the Heartfilia's. She often comes to Natsu's house, since their parents are bestfriends.

In some minutes, she done with the pancakes and prepare the things for breakfast. Lucy sneezed, "Damn cold water." She set the table, prepare some glass, plates, forks, knifes, and mapple siroup. When she finished it, she back to Natsu's room.

"Natsu, time to wake up! I gave you 15 minutes already." Lucy got rid the blanket off. Natsu pulled the blanket over him again, making Lucy twitched and took a clock on the desk in his room. 1,2,3!

_KRING-KRING-KRING!_

The clocked ringed loudly. But Natsu closed his ear with the pillow. Lucy face palmed, and turn off the sound. "Cut it out, Natsu! Wake up, you sleepy pink head!" Lucy scoffed as she took his pillow and the blanket away. Waking up, Natsu glared at the smirking Lucy. "Oh, finally the princess woke up."

"Shut up, Blondie." Natsu got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom for morning shower. Lucy sighed, looking at his bed. She couldn't help but clean it up. After few minutes, she finished it.

"Natsu! I'll wait you in the dining room." Lucy shouted. "Be there soon, Luce!" Hearing the answer from Natsu she went back to the dining room. But before she reached the dining room, she stopped at the white grand piano in the big living room there.

She sat in front of the piano. She loves to play piano. She started to press the piano keys, playing it and also sang the song.

"_Daremo nai SUTE-JI  
>yume no jikan ha mou maku ga oriteyuku<br>kinou to onaji asu ha  
>nido to konai to kidzuku no..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's POV<em>

Natsu wore his school uniform after he took a bath. Grabbing his bag, he walked out from his room for breakfast with the blonde girl. Criptically, he could hear Lucy's voice and piano. He let out a small chuckle. He thought she already waiting in the dining room. He walked slowly so that Lucy wouldn't notice. Both of them started to learn how to play the piano since kindergarten. He admit it, he loves to hear her play.

"_Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
>mesameru youni<br>sunao ni nareta kara  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>kokoro wo hiraite."<em>

Natsu couldn't help but smile a little when she sang the song. He leaned his back on the white-painted wall, watching Lucy. Lucy herself didn't notice that he was there. She just played the piano happily.

"_Ima  
>atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<br>yuuki wo dashite  
>kagayaki tsudzukeyou<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>utau yo itsumademo  
>anata ni todokimasu youni."<em>

And Lucy ended the song. Natsu walked closer to her, "We're going to be late if you still sit there, Lucy." Lucy turned her head in surprised, "Natsu? I thought you weren't finish yet." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Silly Luce." He stucked his tongue out. Lucy twitched, pouting, "What did you say?"

"Silly Luce." He said, knowing the blonde teen will chase him. He quickly ran to the dining room. "Geez Natsu!" Lucy ran after him. "Don't run, pink idiot!" Lucy scowled. Natsu looked at her in _you-are-weird _look, "You're the one who run."

"I wouldn't if you didn't." Lucy defended her self.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not, Pinky!"

"You are, Weirdo!"

"Flame head!"

"Ribbon freak!"

_KRRRK-KRRK!_

There was a sound of a hungry people. They both stared at each other. Lucy put a hand on her mouth, "Pfft..." Natsu's cheeks swelled. Then the two teens were laughing together.

"Let's have breakfast, Luce." Lucy nodded.

**~Meanwhile...**

"Is that okay, Mom to leave them alone? What if they're fighting and left nothing in the house?" Wendy smiled, asking her mother. Igneel chuckled while patting his daughter head, "Nah, they won't do that. It's one of our plan to leave them alone, right?" He looked at his wife.

Grandine grinned, "Of course. Soon or late they will realize." Wendy nodded in agree. "But, let's play with them for now." She smirked.

Igneel's smile got wide when he saw a smirk from his wife, "I know your smirks means. Tell me, Grandine." Grandine grabbed her phone. Then the little family meeting began.

* * *

><p>Lucy and her friends were having a P.E class, the last lesson for today. Since Mr. Capricorn didn't come, the boys were playing basketball in the gym building, some of the girls were having girls talk, and some of them were cheerleadering.<p>

"So, Lu-chan. I heard that you sleep over at Natsu's house for 2 days, is that true?" The blue haired bookworm said.

Erza and Cana looked at the blonde girl with wide eyes. Lucy blinked, "How did you know?"

"I have special agent, you know." Levy winked, making Lucy frowned. "Well yeah, his mother asked me to. Wendy and her parents will go back in 2 days."

Erza tapped Lucy's shoulder, "Tell me if Natsu hurts you. I'll come and kick him." Lucy sweat dropped, "I-I will."

Cana crossed her legs, smirking, "So, tell me Lucy, do you like Natsu?" Lucy looked at her, "What question is that?" Cana gave her a side hug, "Just answer it, girl."

A small blush spread on Lucy's cheek. "No way! I don't like him!" Lucy pouted. Cana patted her blonde head, teasing her. "Suuureee... Look, Lucy my friend. He's pretty popular, you know. Go for him before other girl take him."

Erza nodded, "You two look cute together. Besides, you know each other since kindergarten."

Levy grinned, "They are true, Lu-chan! Look the girls were squealing over him."

"I don't care. I don't like him, that's it!" Lucy crossed her arms. Her friends sighed. She watched Natsu as he got 3 points for shooting the ball right into the basket ring.

"Natsuuuu~~!" The girls screamed when he did that. Natsu high-fived with Gray and the others in his team. He ran his hands through his pink hair.

Lucy blushed scarlet, _"How can he be that cool?_" she thought.

Cana wrapped her right hand around Lucy's shoulder, "Well, he is cool. I admit it. No doubt about that."

Lucy looked at the brunette, _"Is she a mind-reader?" _she thought again.

Cana grinned, "If you think I'm a mind-reader well, I'm sorry. I'm just an ordinary girl."

Lucy blinked, _"She is a mind-reader_."

Cana tapped her shoulder, "Don't think about it. Don't worry, I'm not a mind-reader, Lucy." Lucy sweat dropped at her brunette friend.

Lucy looked at Natsu again, he was walking back slowly. "Natsu! Be careful!" Gray shouted, because there was a ball behind him. But it was too late. "Natsu..." Lucy gasped, standing up.

"Huh?" Natsu rose a brow. And he stepped on the ball, and he fell down and his head hit the floor.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted and ran toward the unconscious Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes slowly. They were blur for few seconds, and then his vision turned clear again. His eyes gazing over the room, indeed, he's in the inframary room. Feeling something warm in his hand, he looked down. "Lucy..." She was sleeping. Lucy's left cheek leaned on her left hand, while her right hand was holding Natsu's. He changed his posisition into the sit one.<p>

He remember what happened to him in the gym. He took a look outside through the window. It was already afternoon. He pinched Lucy's cheek.

"Wake up, Luce!" Lucy quickly woke up, she rubbed her right eyes. She saw the smirking Natsu.

"Natsu! Are you okay? How's your head?" Lucy asked him in worried tone. Natsu nodded, "A bit hurt, but it's okay."

"Can you walk?" Lucy got up and went to the corner to take some medicines that the nurse left for Natsu.

Natsu tried to move, but his legs were a bit hurt. "Ouch..." He mumbled. Lucy back to him. "Let's go home. I'll borrow school's bike. And drink this, it'll help your legs feel better soon." Natsu drank the medicine. Lucy extended her hand, offering him her hand.

Natsu grabbed her hand, and got up from the bed. His hand laid over her shoulders. "How can you not be careful? What if you...?"

"I'm fine, Luce. Don't worry." Natsu cut her words, smiling at her. Lucy blankly looked at him. Then a smile found on her face.

Then they almost reached the school's gate. There was a couch. Lucy helped him to sit there. "Wait here." She ran off to borrow the bike. After few minutes, she was back with the bike.

"Let's go home, Natsu." Lucy grinned. Natsu slowly walked and sat on the back seat, behind Lucy. "Can you ride me to home? I mean, I'm a boy, you know."

Lucy sighed, "What will you do then? I just have to give it a try, right?"

"Switch with me." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with _is-he-crazy _look. "No way, Natsu! You're hurt, and let me do this."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "My legs are better than before." He stood up.

"A-are you sure?" Lucy gulped. "Of course."

Then they switched place. Natsu started to paddle the bike slowly. They were drove down the road under the orange sky.

"Ne, Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"What will we do after this? Do you still have video games?"

Natsu chuckled, "Of course, silly Luce."

Lucy hit his back. "What was that for?" Natsu pouted. "You're such a weirdo, you know that?" Natsu smirked.

"I'm not!" Lucy heard small laugh from him. She couldn't help but giggled too. "Can you be slower, Natsu?"

"Hey!" Natsu protested. Then Natsu went with full speed suddenly. Lucy's eyes got wide.

"WAAA! I'm going to fall! Natsu! Slow down!" Lucy shrieked while holding the end of his uniform shirt.

"But you're the one who asked for it." Natsu still went fast. Lucy screamed, "I know, now slow it down!" Feeling Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist, he slowed the bike. Then he laughed. "You're a weirdo, Luce."

Lucy pouted, and unwrapped her arms.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" A man yelled at them because Natsu went with high speed. Lucy looked behind. She saw a police chase them with his bike. Lucy tugged Natsu's shirt. "Hurry up, Natsu! He will catch us."

"What the hell?" Natsu speed up the bike.

"STOP! You two!" The man stopped, feeling tired. He sighed at the two teens. Shaking his head, he smiled.

"We're sorry!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.3~Finished :D <strong>

**I got some ideas from and _Fearless_ song for this chapter. And the song in this chapter is _Heartful Song_ by Hoshina Utau(Nana Mizuki) I didn't write the full lyrics here, only few of it. ^w^ And there will be a or some surprises in the next chapter XD I already wrote some clues.**

**Thanks for reading! ;D Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Long time no see, desu :D Haru is back! I'm really sorry :'( I was really busy and had exams... But I can relax and free now ^3^**

**So, like I said, there will be a surprise here... ;) And some NaLu fluff XDD Yay~~**

**Thanks to ; lord287, NatsuxLucyForever, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, Princess Happy, yuri is awsome, and Free2Love. Hate for reviewing chap.3! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter.4**

**Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p>"July, 1st?" Layla's eyes widened, "It means few days more?" The soft blue haired woman nodded, "Yeah. On Lucy's birthday. Engangement party and also Lucy's birthday party. That'll fun!" Grandine squealed. Yep, she's back from Hokkaido with her family. The Dragneel and Heartfilia (min. Natsu and Lucy) were in family restourant, talking about the plan.<p>

"Invite their friends too." Igneel grinned at his friends, wife, and daughter. Wendy raised her hand a bit, "I'll list Natsu-nii's friend." Judo nodded, "It's nice. But what will they react to this?"

Smirking evily, Grandine rubbed her palms together, "That's what I want to see. They just too dense to feel their own feeling." Wendy sighed, "Mom's true."

Igneel shrugged, "But, they might be really hate each other. We don't know. B-but you might be true." Igneel gulped as Grandine glared at him.

"Do we need to reserve a place for it?" Layla asked, leaning her chin on her left palm. Grandine put a finger on her chin, "Now that you mention it."

Igneel shook his head, "I already did. It will be in Schuvann." Grandine immidiately hugged her lovely husband. "I love you, Igneel!" Igneel grinned when he heard that. He felt proud.

"Dad! You're amazing. Schuvann is an amazing place for a party. Escpecially the roof top. There is a beautiful garden on it, and we can see the firework and sunset clearly from there." Wendy clapped her hands, followed by the blondes.

"Anyway, we're not going home today. Is that okay?" Grandine asked. Igneel rose a brow, "And why's that?"

"I just feel don't want to. Besides, I want to leave them alone a little longer. They don't have school tomorrow anyway. So we're going to our summer villa."

-summer time-

"L-Lucy... Look, there's something I want to tell you." Natsu said. Lucy nervously back away from him, blushing scarlet, "Wh-what is it, Natsu?"

"I love you, Luce." Lucy's eyes widened, "You're kidding me ri-right?" She back away again, making her leaned on the wall. They were in the school roof top. Natsu trapped her with his right arm on the wall. "I'm not! I tried my best to hide my feeling all of this time. But I can't hold it, anymore, Luce. I love you..." He leaned his forehead on her shoulder. Lucy felt like her heart were going to explode.

"I.. I love you too, Natsu! I thought you didn't feel the same like me." Lucy said, making Natsu looked at her brown eyes. He chuckled, "Well, now you know what I feel."

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..." He cupped her cheek.

.

.

.

"Okay, that's it!" Lucy pulled Natsu away slowly from her, still blushing like mad. Natsu who also blushed crossed his arms, "Are you happy now, Levy?"

"Kyaaah! Yeah! I'm really happy!" Levy squealed, hugging a book. Erza nodded, "I can't wait to see the real one." She grabbed her camera.

"What? Erza.. you, you took our picture?" Lucy pointed at her with shaking hand. Erza smirked at the blushing Lucy.

"Gehee, you really did it, bookworm. " Gajeel said. He just back from America for some business. Oh yeah, he's Levy's boyfriend.

Levy grinned at the black haired boy, "Of course I did! Thanks to Lu-chan's novel." Gray laughed, "Or maybe he really mean it, right Natsu?"

"Hell no, ice boy!" Natsu growled as slight blush accross his cheek. Lucy face palmed, "Why did I make that scene?"

They were playing Truth or Dare on the roof top. Since Natsu put a dare, Levy dared him to play a scene on Lucy's novel with Lucy. At first the both teens didn't want to. Buut Gajeel and Gray kept tease him like _"Oh, you scared, Natsu?"_ or _"It's just a dare!" _And finally he accepted the dare with Lucy.

Then suddenly the door opened, "Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Bixlow sensei asked the boys to clean the gym." Max said.

The boys groaned and quickly left the place, leaving the girls only. Lucy looked at Natsu from behind before he disappear, then she sighed.

"What's up with that sigh? Are you in love with him?" Levy asked evily. Lucy sighed, "Cut it out, Levy-chan... He doesn't like me at all."

Erza's eyes widened, "S-so.. You really like him?"

Lucy lowered her head, pouting. "I don't like him..I think so..."

"You think so?"

Lucy nodded slowly, "I don't know! It just I feel comfortable with him. But still, he's annoying sometimes."

_Kring!_

Lucy took her phone, "Hello, Grandine-san? Yeah, we're doing well... Yeah, it's okay. I don't really mind... You're not going home today? Okay that-wait.. WHAT? Why's that? O-okay then. See you later, Grandine-san." Lucy sighed (again)

"What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy looked at her.

"Nothing, it's just I'm going to spend more time at his house. His family won't be back today."

"Anyway, what makes you think he doesn't like you?" Erza asked.

"He likes someone else... I guess..."

"Who's that person?" Levy asked. "Lisanna..." Lucy said. Erza looked at the side pony tail teen, "Isn't she at French with Mirajane and Elfman?" Lucy nodded. Looking at the blue sky, she smiled, "I miss her. How is she now?"

"Yeah, we used to play together with them, right?" Levy said. Lucy nodded.

* * *

><p>-after school-<p>

The teens walked, passing the shop buildings. "G-guys. It's hot out here. Why don't we go to somewhere cool?" Lucy suggested.

"Nice idea! What about Heaven Ice?" Gray asked. Lucy let her thumb up, "Smart as always, Gray! I like you." Lucy smirked. Gray teasingly intertwining his fingers with Lucy's. "I like you too, Lucy." Natsu glared at them with annoyed face, "What a shit."

"What? Are you jealous?" Gray smirked, releasing his arms off Lucy. Lucy giggled at her nakama.

"Tch, why don't we just go there?" Gajeel hissed. Levy wrapped his boyfriend's arm with her. "Gajeel is true. It's hot. I feel like melting." The others nodded.

Then they walked to Heaven Ice where there are so many menus about ice cream or drink, well something cold. They entered the place and find a table for them. "Hey, let'sit there." Erza pointed a place which is under the air conditioner.

They have a seat there. The waitress came soon, placing the menu book. "Let's see... I want Ice Pudding Lover." Lucy said. "Hot Ice Magma." Natsu ordered.

"Snow Ice."

"Choco Berry Cream."

"Ice Queen."

"Metal Ice."

The waitress wrote down the orders and left the place. "Anyway, Natsu, your parents and Wendy are in the villa. They won't be back today." Lucy sighed.

Natsu rose a brow, "They won't? Oh, fine. I don't really mind" He shrugged. "So you will stay for another night?"

Lucy nodded, making the salmon-haired grinned. "Thank you." He said. Lucy smirked, "I can't leave you alone, duh. Or fireman will come to your house."

Natsu twitched, "Are you saying that I can burn down the house, blonde?" Lucy crossed her arms. "Who knows?"

"Those two... " Erza sighed. Levy giggled, "As expected from The Princess and The Dragon." Lucy looked at her bookworm friend, " The Princess?" Natsu blinked, "The Dragon?"

Gray nodded, "It suits with you, love birds."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Whoa, take it easy, bunny-girl, flame head." Gajeel snorted. "The name is Lucy!" Lucy pouted.

"Here your orders. Hope you enjoy it." The waitress suddenly comw with the ice creams.

-At night, Natsu's house-

Tonight, Lucy still sleep over at Natsu's house. She would be back to her house tomorrow night. In this evening, both Lucy and Natsu were playing video games. Yeah, another little competition between them. "I won! You've been lose for 5 times now, Natsu!" The blonde proudly smirked at the pink-haired teen.

Natsu hissed, crossing his arms, "I'll beat you next time!" Lucy giggled, "I'll wait for it. Anyway, are you hungry?"

Natsu shrugged, "Kind of. What will you cook for dinner?" Lucy put a finger on her chin, "Let's see... Hmm... What about omurice?"

Natsu grinned, "Nice! Do you need help?" Thinking for a while, Lucy nodded, "Set the table, will you?" Natsu stood up, "I'm fired up!" Giggling a little, Lucy went to the kitchen while Natsu to the dining room.

Lucy wore the simple pink ruffle apron, and prepared the omurice's gradients. Such as eggs, steamed rice, chicken, salt, mushroom, green papers, and so on. She heated vegetable oil in a large skillet and saute chicken. Added onion, mushrooms, and green pepper in the skillet and saute together. And did the others steps.

In the dining room, Natsu almost finished with his job. He prepared the glasses, spoons, forks, knifes. Then he went to the kitchen to see Lucy.

"Are you finish, Luce?" He asked, standing next to Lucy in front of the stove.

"Not yet... 5 more minutes." Lucy smiled.

Then Natsu's phone ringing. Natsu took his phone from the pocket. There is a message from his sister, Wendy.

_From :Wendy_

_ To : Natsu-nii_

_ Natsu-nii! How are you? How's Lucy-nee? Anyway, dad and mom asked you to come to our summer villa tomorrow with her. Don't forget, 'kay? Or mom will haunt you :D_

_ See you tomorrow!_

Natsu put back his phone in his pocket. "Luce, we're going to my summer villa tomorrow. My parents told so."

"Okay." Lucy blankyly answered. She was thinking about something, and I don't know what it is. She grabbed the hot pan without any glove, between conscious and unconscious.

She quickly jerked her hand away from the pan, "It's hot!"

Natsu's eyes widened, "What the hell are you thinking?" He grabbed her wrist, and went to the sink. Natsu made Lucy stood in front of the sink, while he's behind her. Grabbing her wrist, he let the water flow cooling her hand.

"Clumsy Luce." Natsu sighed in relief. Lucy blushed, "Th-thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay." Natsu smiled. "What did you think back there?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "I thought about... Etto.. Oh well it's nothing." Natsu rolled his eyes, "It's not 'nothing'. It must be something."

"Yeah.. It is."

"You're weirdo, Luce."

"Hey!" Lucy pouted at him. Then he let her arms go, turning off the water volution. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah." Splattering the water with her wet hand, Lucy giggled. "Hey.. What was that for?" Natsu frowned. "For calling me weirdo."

Lucy turn off the stove and place the omurice on the plate and move it to a tray. "Okay, let's go eat."

They go back to the dining room. Natsu sat on his usual seat, Lucy placed the plate on the table and she sat on her usual seat there, in front of Natsu. Usually she sat there with her mom next to her.

"Idatakimasu." They both said in unison and ate the food.

"How does it taste?" Lucy asked.

"It's good. The egg's melt is perfect." Natsu grinned. "Thank you." Lucy smiled.

After few minutes, they finished with the dinner. They washed the things and went back to the previous room. Natsu dimmered the light, so the light wasn't too bright, like candle's light only. They sat next to each other on the carpet which covered the floor.

Lucy turned the television on, taking control of it. Because, if it was Natsu, they're going to watch a horror movie or dragon movie which is Lucy didn't want to.

"Stop, Luce!" Natsu commanded her, making her stop. "What is it?" Natsu stayed silent, ignoring her question. Then his finger pointed at the tv's screen.

"That sunfish looks like you, Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy blinked, looking at the tv. Then her hand hit Natsu's head. "It's not! Don't equate me with a fish, you flame head."

"Ouch.. That hurts." Natsu rubbed the place where she hit him. Lucy pouted.

Then Lucy hugged herself, "It's a bit cold." She looked at the air conditioner above on the wall. Natsu took a comforter from the couch. Unfolding the comforter, he wrapped it around them.

Soon, she yawned. "Hey Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Sing for me."

He stared at the blonde next to him, "What the.."

"Come one. Just one song." Lucy puppy eyed him. Natsu sighed, "Fine. Only one, 'kay?" She nodded, grinning. Natsu took a deep breath before he sing a song. "What do you want me to sing anyway?"

"Anything." She said while muting the tv's volume. Natsu began to sing.

_Kyou mo osoku narutte iiwake bakari shite  
>Surechigau hibi tsukutteita<br>Yume bakari katatte eraburu dakede  
>Nanihitotsu te ni shiteinai<br>Daijina kotae kara  
>Me wo sorashiteita<br>Okubyou mono datta  
>Ima honto no kimochi ga wakatta<br>_

Lucy already fell asleep. She laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu stopped for awhile, staring at the sleeping Lucy. Smiling, he continued to sing again.

_Juunen saki mo hyakunen ato mo  
>Nigitta kono te wo hanasanai yo<br>Kore kara mo zutto  
>Futari dakede ikiteyukitainda<br>Kimi to deaeta kinenbi na no ni  
>Kireina yubi wa mo agerarenai<br>Kawari ni dekiru no wa kimi no kono te  
>Tsuyoku nigitteiru dake<em>

Natsu stopped sing and stared at Lucy who slept on his shoulder instead. Slowly he carried her to her room with bridal style. Lucy moaned a bit when he did. She snuggled into his chest. Natsu opened the door carefully, so she won't fall.

He leaned down to her ear, "Good night, Lucy." He laid her on her bed, pulling the comforter over her body. He turn off the light and closed the door, going back to his own room.

* * *

><p>-next day-<p>

The sun brightly shone over the big glass door in that room, the birds sang happily, waking Lucy up. Lucy stretched her body. She opened the curtain, then she took a morning shower. Few minutes later, she changed her clothes. She wore a sky blue top hips-high, with cap sleeves on her shoulder, and long sleeves covering her hands. And white mini skirt with tight long black legging.

She decided to make breakfast first, the wake Natsu up later. She opened the refrigerator, "Let's see... Breakfast in English style." Lucy was all fired up. She started to make the breakfast.

Meanwhile, Natsu already woke up from his sleep. He took a morning shower then changed the clothes. He wore a white and blue t-shirt and jeans. He went down to dining room, knowing Lucy must be already woke up.

"Good morning, Lucy." Natsu yawned as he came into the dining room. Lucy took off the apron, "Good morning, Natsu. Nice timing, I just finished." Lucy sat on her seat, and so did Natsu.

"English breakfast, huh?" Natsu chuckled. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I didn't have any more idea." She shrugged.

Few minutes later, they finished. "Anyway, do you want to ride motorbike or car?" Natsu offered. He was okay with those.

"How many hours does it take? I forgot." Lucy asked. Natsu was thinking for few seconds, "About 2 hours or more."

"Okay, car." Lucy smiled. "Okay. Let's go. Before the noon come." They went to the garage. There is Natsu's car inside, Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, shining black sport car with red interior inside. Natsu opened the garage. The car's door opened up, and they get into the car. And they went to Dragneel's summer villa which is next to Heartfilia's.

-Summer Summer-

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the villa. Natsu parked his car, and they get into the pretty big summer villa.

"We're here!" Natsu lazily opened the door. "Hello." Lucy smiled happily when she met with her family and the Drganeels. "Hey Wendy!" Wendy ran into Lucy. "I miss you, Lucy-nee." Lucy chuckled.

"Come and sit, Natsu, Lucy." Layla told them. Natsu and Lucy sat on the empty couch.

"So, how's Natsu, Lucy? I hope he didn't burn down our house." Igneel smirked, knowing Natsu would get annoyed. "Shut up, old man."

Lucy giggled, "Nah, he's fine, and so is the house."

"Okay, now let's get into the main topic why why gather here." Grandine coughed. "So, Natsu..."

"Yeah?" Natsu shivered, feeling something's up.

"And Lucy..."

Lucy gulped, nodding.

"You two will have engagement party in Schuvann. We already reserved the place."

Natsu and Lucy blinked.

.

.

.

"THIS ENGAGEMENT AGAIN?"

"Mom! Dad! I told you I don't want to." Lucy whined at her parents. Natsu growled, "Why are you people always in this?"

"But, we already order the place." Layla said innocently. Igneel nodded, "Don't you know that we worked so hard for this. We can't cancel the Schuvann" He said dramatically. Natsu twitched, "But..."

"But what? Are you two really didn't want this engagement? Are you two really hate each other?" Judo evily asked them, making Natsu and Lucy stared at Judo. Really, they were speechless if someone asked that kind of question.

"I just don't want this engagement thing." Natsu whispered, lowering his head. Lucy looked at him, she was pretty disappointed. He is the reason she didn't want this stupid engagement. She didn't want him feel uncomfotable. To tell you the truth, she was okay with this. But him...

Then suddednly the door opened. The poeple looked at the door. Their eyes got wide suddenly. "How this..." Grandine shocked.

"If Natsu doesn't want to engaged with Lucy, and you can't cancel the Schuvann thingy... Then I'll be Natsu's fiancé." The girl at the door smiled.

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief, "Lisanna...?"

"Lisanna..." Natsu stared at the short white haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Jang-jang! D: Lisanna is back... And she'll be Natsu's fiance? Nuuu... D:<strong>

**Ah, yeah... this chapter took me hours since I made it while eating French Fries :D Instead I took the french fries, I put my finger on the chili sauce because I stared at my laptop ... And I enjoyed wrote this chapter XD It took six pages~**

**The song in this chap. is _Kimi E No Love Song~10nen Saki Mo_. I love that song! XD It's kinda slow but has some beat in it. But again.. I only put some lyrics.. not full song.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! :D **

**Haru updated the newest chapter of _Natsu and Lucy_, chapter 5! :3**

**Thanks to ; Princess Happy, Free2Love. Hate, Feao, NatsuxLucyForever, Baka-Usagi49, yuri is awsome, Kitten Frozen in Fire, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, LiLyRoSe98, and lord287 for reviewing :D  
><strong>

**Hope you like it! ;)**

_**(P.S : Haru changed something. The party won't be in 2 weeks again, but in few days more. Sorry! :3)**_

* * *

><p>Everyone were shocked that Lisanna was there. And looks like the most shocked was Grandine. They wondered why that white haired girl knew this place. Lisanna smiled innocently, "I'm back, Lucy, Natsu, and Heartfilia also Dragneel."<p>

Igneel rose a brow, "Not to be mean, but... How did you know this place, Strauss-san?" Lisanna grinned, "From someone. It doesn't matter, right?" She walked in and sat beside Natsu, hugging him, "I miss you so much, Natsuuu..." She sang, "Lucy too!"

Lucy laughed, "I miss you too. You never changed, Lisanna. How's France?" Lisanna moved in between Natsu and Lucy. "France is a nice place. Mira-nee often joins violin competition. And I'm kinda popular there as White Lens. I'm photograhper. Elf-niichan loves business. Since they are busy. I came here alone."

Layla smiled, "Did you have fun there, Lisanna-san?" Lisanna nodded. "French is fun. I have a lot of friend."

Grandine coughed a bit, "Now, let's back to the main topic. What do you think Natsu, Lucy? We can't cancel the Schuvann." _How can this turn like this?_, she thought. Lucy lowered her head, looking at her skirt, "I... I'm fine with this." Then Lucy gave her big grin. Wendy, Layla, Judo, Igneel, and Grandine jaw dropped, _"Holy crap!"_

"I do..I don't know." Natsu frowned. Now Lisanna's turn to jaw dropped dramatically, "Why Natsu? Do you hate me?" Natsu looked at her, "Lisanna..." Lisanna puppy eyed him. Natsu sighed heavily, "Whatever. I'm going home." Natsu got up from her seat. Lisanna squealed by his word, "You're going to be my fiance?" She followed Natsu, "Wait Natsu! Can I come with you?"

"Hnn." He mumbled. Lisanna beamed in happiness. Then they went away from the villa. Leaving the 'The-hell-was-that' face family. Lucy just smiled, blinking innocently. Wendy then giggled, "Why no one woke me up? I must be dreaming."

"You're not, _ma cherie_." Igneel patted his daughter's shoulder. Wendy cried out, "Lucy-nee... Are you okay? Why did you say 'It's fine'?"

Lucy sighed, "Because it is. As his childhood friend, I'm happy when he's happy." She smiled. But Layla, Grandine, and Wendy are girls. They could see a sadness in her brown eyes. "Dad, where's ou villa's key? I guess I'll stay here for few days. It's been a while."

Judo took the key from his pocket, "Are you sure, dear? Me and Layla will going home today. Igneel and his family will too."

"Yep, I'll be okay. You know me." Lucy winked, getting up from her seat and took the key. "Besides, I'll ask Loki to accompany me. Now, see you later." She went to the Heartfilia summer villa. Layla sighed in relief, "Loki Leo Stellar. I haven't see him this past years."

Igneel rose a brow again, "Who is he?" Grandine also wanted to know who is Loki. Judo smiled a bit, "He's the son of Niel Dart Stellar. He used to be close with Lucy before she met Natsu. He moved to other city 10 years ago, and usually come to our house in Summer. You guys never saw him?"

Wendy gasped, "I know! I saw him last year in Lucy-nee's house." Grandine was shocked again, "Wendy! Why you never told us? How is his relationship with this Loki guy? A Stellar? One of the big fashion company in Paris?" _"My dream... Natsu and Lucy..."_ Grandine cried inside.

"Last year, they are pretty close, I guess. I almost thought they he was Lucy-nee's boyfriend. When I asked it, Lucy-nee absolutely denied it. While Loki-san laughed." Wendy said.

Layla giggled at her friend, Grandine, "Don't worry, Grandine. Don't you think it'll be more fun? It's a bit out from the plan. But you know them..."

Grandine looked at the blonde, "You're right. But still... I'm worried about them."

~A~

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her room, and buried her face onto the pillow, "Why are the tears flowing, damn it!" Lucy whipped the tears from her eyes, but it still flowed. "What am I crying for? Stupid, Lucy." Lucy cheered herself. Then she took her phone, trying to call Loki. "He-Hello?"<p>

"Ma princesse! I thought you wouldn't call me. Besoin de quelque chose, Lucy dear?" The voice from the phone said. Lucy twitched, "Stop using French. I don't get it, Loki. I only know few words. But yeah, I need a friend to accompany me in my villa. Where are you now?"

"De la chance, I'm on my way to your house. But wait for few hours, and send me the address. You never invite me to your villa before. And, à plus tard, ma Lucy."

Lucy hissed, "I'm not yours and never be yours. And see you later, monsieur." Lucy closed the phone, giggling. "That pervert never changed. " She sent the address, then she called Levy, "Levy-chan?"

"Lu-chan, mon ami! Where are you?"

"What's up with you people using French?" Lucy frowned, "I'm in my villa. And you're having a date with Gajeel?"

"Not yet, Lu-chan. It'll be tonight. Anyway, did you cry? You're voice kinda different." Levy said accros the phone. Lucy smiled, "No, I didn't. Don't worry. Anyway, I'm not going to school on Monday. I'm staying here for few days."

"What? Why? No fair, Lu-chan." Levy whined. "Did something happen?"

Lucy sweat dropped, "I'll tell you at school on Tuesday."

"What? Lu-ch-"

"Bye, Levy-chan." Lucy disconnected. She laid herself on the bed. Their summer villa was't as big as the house. It was only a usual villa. But comfortable. Two-storey villa like the Dragneel. "I'm going to take a walk." Lucy went out from her villa. The Dragneel and Heartfilia's summer villa were in a place called Summer Village. There were only less than 100 villas. But the village was pretty and refreshing. And pretty huge. Usually this village are full when summer vocation comes. So many trees, and beautiful garden. And the distance between each villa was pretty far. Except the Dragneel and Hearfilia's. It's only next to each other.

Lucy walked through a small bridge. She wanted to go somehwere special. She walked pretty deep in the forest. And when she took another step, she beamed in happiness. A flower field. Nobody else was there except her. And usually only her and _him_ .

_Flashback _

_It was 9 years ago in Summer villa. The Dragneel and Heartfilia were in their villa to spend their time in summer break. They were gathering in Dragneel's villa. Layla, Grandine, Judo, and Igneel were talking about their child. Wendy was only 3 years old, while Natsu and Lucy were 7 years old._

_"They are so cute, aren't they?" Grandine grinned at the fighting kids, Natsu and Lucy. Eating his cake, Judo nodded, "They'll make a good couple in few years again." Smiling, Igneel lifted Wendy from his lap, making the blue haired little girl giggling and extended her arms, "If they're not dense enough. I have a feeling they won't realize their own feeling." In other hand, Layla took pictures of the kids with her camera, "Just wait. Someday they will, right?" The adults nodded._

_"Natsuuuu!" Little Lucy whined, "Give it back to me! It's my favorite ribbon."_

_The little salmon haired boy rolled his eyes, "It's a punishment for making fun of me, Lucy. Besides you have lots of ribbons." Lucy pouted, her eyes glazed. Natsu smirked, "Don't cry, girl. I'll give it back if you follow me."_

_Lucy beamed, "Really? Okay, deal. But to where?" Natsu's smirk slowly turned into a grin. "Mom! Dad! We're leaving!" Grabbing her wrist, Natsu went out with Lucy. Wendy blinked, "Where are Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee going?"_

_"Somewhere, dear." Igneel smiled. Yeah, he even didn't know where were they going._

_Both of the kids walked in a small forest, pretty deep inside. Lucy sighed, "Where are we going, pinky?" Natsu shrugged, "Just follow me, blondie." Lucy mumbles something making Natsu chukled. "Come on, Luce! It's near. Oh, wait...you need to close your eyes." Natsu stopped, turning back to her._

_"Fine." Lucy rolled eyes, and closed her eyes with her palms. Grabbing her shoulder, Natsu led her to Natsu-know-where. After about one minutes, they took another steps and Natsu stopped, and Lucy did too._

_"Open your eyes." Natsu whispered. Lucy moved her hands off her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes. The breeze came toward them. Lucy mouthed an 'O', her eyes got wide. "So pretty!" She gasped at the view. The large flower field outspread in front of Natsu and Lucy._

_Natsu grinned, putting his hands in his pants's pocket, "Do you like it?"_

_Lucy nodded, "I love it! When did you find this?" She run into the flower field, "So many cosmos flower!"_

_Natsu followed her. Lucy sat on the ground, picking some flower. "I found this yesterday while I was taking a look of this village." Natsu said, sitting in front of her._

_Her smile got bigger when a beautiful butterfly flew above them. "Natsu, you're so annoying..."_

_"Hey!"_

_"But you're so kind." Lucy said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Little Natsu blushed. He didn't know what to say. "Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled, as she placed a circle shaped flower crown on his head. Natsu grinned then he picked some flower. He made those flowers into a bracelet and put in on Lucy's left wrist. He took his flower crown, and placed it on Lucy's head instead._

_Lucy smiled widely, standing up. Then two butterflies flew above them playfully. Lucy giggled when the butterflies flew around Natsu, making the boy frowned. Spreading her arms, Lucy spun around. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her._

_Lucy stopped, and sat again. "Why there's nobody here but us?"_

_Natsu shrugged, "Maybe they don't know this place exsist. Lucy tilted her head, "Let's make a promise." Natsu rose a brow. "This is our secret place." Lucy pulled out her little finger, "Pinkie promise?"_

_Natsu grinned, "Promise." He intertwined his pinkie finger with hers._

_Lucy smiled, crossing her arms, "Now, give it back my ribbon." Natsu nodded, "Sure." He put his hand on his right pocket._

_Natsu gulped, "I think I dropped it somewhere." Smiling, Lucy blinked._

_._

_._

_._

_"NATSU!" Lucy shouted when Natsu ran away quickly. "I'll find it, Luce! Don't worry!" Natsu shouted back. Lucy chased him, "You better do it!"_

_And... after 15 minutes, they found Lucy's ribbon in front of Natsu's summer villa._

_End of flashback_

Lucy giggled at the memory, but soon stopped when she remembered what happened this morning. Lucy sighed, "Stupid Lucy."

Then her phone rang. She answered it, "What's up, Loki?"

"Lucy, where are you? I'm in front of your villa." Loki sighed.

Lucy sweat dropped, "Wait there, 'kay? I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay."

"Nice! Wait for me there." Lucy ended the phone call. She ran toward her villa. Passed the path in the small forest. After about 5 minutes, she saw her villa.

"Loki!" She ran toward them. "Sorry, I went to someplace." She grinned.

"Ma princesse!" Loki spread his arms. He wanted to hug Lucy. But Lucy avoided. "Whoa, easy, Loki." Lucy sweat dropped. Loki sighed, "Typical Lucy."

"Anyway, where's Aries? I thought she's going to come with you since you two are always together. And I miss her." Lucy asked. Loki smiled, "She has something to do. But she's going to meet me tomorrow. Anyway, why did you call me here?"

"Nothing special. I just want you to accompany me for a while until aftenoon. I'm alone here, you see. My parents went back to the house."

"Why are you here, then?" Loki raised a brow, felt confuse. Lucy grinned sheepishly, "Ah, that... Come in, I'll tell you inside, cousin."

* * *

><p>Levi sighed heavily. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel looked at the bookworm. "What happened, Levy?" Erza asked.<p>

Levy shook her head slowly, "Nothing. It's just... I'm worried about Lu-chan."

"What about her?" Gray asked. Gajeel rose a brow, "Yeah, what happened to her?"

"Lu-chan is in her summer villa, and won't be at school on Monday. Usually, the Heartfilia and Dragneel go to their summer villa in summer vacation. So, I called Layla-san, she said that they are at house here. Only Lu-chan stays there." Levy said.

Erza frowned, "Yeah. It's weird. Something is on. What is it, Levy?" Erza asked when she saw Levy gasped.

"I think I know what happened." Levy pointed at the street outside the restourant. Their eyes went wide, "Natsu and... Lisanna?" There were Natsu and Lisanna walked together.

"I need to call someone." Levy quickly took her phone from her purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Finished :D So, Lisanna will be his fiance? -,- Ppun, why Natsu? Why did you accept it? *sigh* This is the side effect after I watched Fairy Tail episode 128 :T Oh well, I don't hate Lisanna... it just... oh well, forget it 8D<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D Please review! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciaossu! XD Haru's speaking desu...**

**Thanks to ; MishaArcellecLune, lord287, NewMusic098, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, The Fire Key, nalufan1000, nostalgicCyanide, Free2Love. Hate, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, Princess Happy, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, and xBluieLovex for reviewing XD  
><strong>

**Chapter. 6 is here for you all :D Just want to say.. This fanfic's title is _Natsu and Lucy_.. so this is a story about them, don't worry XD Not NaLi.. And I won't write any NaLi story ever (no offense) 8D mwahahaha... Besides, _'the moon'_ will kill me if I do ;) And I'll hate my self T_T**

**Anyway, here you go... :D**

**Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

><p>Today was Monday. It had been 2 days since Lucy decided to stay at her summer villa alone. Loki and Aries would come and stay until evening. When she told what happened before her his arrival to Loki, he mumbled, angry, and cursing <em>you-know-who<em>'s name. Lucy tried to calmed him down, and it worked. Meanwhile, Grandine was getting worry about her _children_. Wendy ignored her brother for this past two days. Igneel acted like usual, but he was so damn worry about his son's and Lucy's relationship. But Layla believed in Natsu and Lucy, and Judo did too.

The party was coming soon, it would be on Wednesday, right on Lucy's birthday. In other hand, Lisanna realized that Natsu wasn't being _the-usual-Natsu_ lately. He often spacing out. But she didn't care, her _special day_ would come soon. Levy and Erza decided to visit Lucy today (skipping school of course) with Gray and Gajeel and without the pink-haired boy of course. Gray used his car to took them to her summer villa. Levy asked Lucy where the summer villa is.

And I forgot to tell you that Lisanna moved to Fairy High since today. She decided to stay here. Why? Maybe she wanted to stay with Natsu. She wasn't in the same class like Natsu, but she always visited his class.

"Natsu!" Lisanna ran to his seat, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Natsu grinned lazily, "Hey Lis... What's up?"

"Do you have free time today?" Lisanna smiled sweetly.

Natsu shrugged, "Maybe. Do you need something?" Lisanna nodded happily, "Yes, yes! I want to take a look this town with bicycle this afternoon. Can you, Natsu?"

Natsu rose a brow, "With... bicycle?" Lisanna nodded again. His eyes got wide as some memories flowed in his head.

_"Can you ride me to home? I mean, I'm a boy, you know."_

_ "What will you do then? I just have to give it a try, right?"_

_ "Switch with me."_

_ "No way, Natsu! You're hurt, and let me do this."_

_ "WAAA! I'm going to fall! Natsu! Slow down!"_

_ "You're a weirdo, Luce."_

"Natsu?" Lisanna tilted her head, waving a hand in front of Natsu's face. "Natsu!" Lisanna tapped his shoulder. And Natsu was back from his own little _world_. "Ah yeah, I'm sorry Lisanna, maybe not today. I have a promise with Wendy." Natsu lied. Lisanna sighed, then she smiled, "It's okay. See you after school." Lisanna waved at him before she went back to her class. Natsu sighed as he saw some empty seat in his class. It was almost the 1st period's time.

"Hey, Kinana." He greeted a girl named Kinana who sat in front of him. "Hi, Natsu-san. Something wrong, kina?"

Natsu nodded, "Where is Lucy and the others?" Kinana blinked, then she asked the violet haired girl next to her, "Ne, Laki... Do you know where is Lucy and the others, kina?" Laki put a finger on her chin, tilting her head, "Levy said that she'll go to Lucy's summer villa with Erza, Gajeel, and Gray. I heard that Lucy stays there since Saturday. Levy said there's something wrong so they want to check her up."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Wait, seriously? Lucy is staying there alone?" Laki shrugged, "Uh, maybe. That's what Levy said." Natsu wondered what happened, it was unusual. "Thanks." He said, earning a nod and a smile from the violet-haired girl.

Natsu took his phone from his bag. He saw Lucy's phone number. He wanted to call her, but he was unsure.

~S~

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out from the bathroom, with towel wrapped around her body. She changed into a white t-shirt with long sleeves, but she rolled the sleeves up until her elbow and wore a blue skirt. She laid herself on the bed, sighing, "So peaceful. Maybe I should stay here until tomorrow, and go back on Wednesday noon." Then he phone rang. She took it from the small desk next to her bed without getting up. "Two messages."<p>

_From : Loki_

_ To : Lucy_

_ Ma princesse! I'm very sorry... I can't come today and Aries can't too. I'm very sorry, but call me if something happens. I'll fly to your villa. –Your knight_

Lucy sighed, "What a protective cousin he is. Ah, from Levy-chan too."

_From : Levy-chan_

_ To : Lu-chan_

_ LU-CHAAAN! Guess what? Me, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel will come to your villa today. We're on our way there. Maybe 2 hours again or more. Wait for us, 'kay? ;) See you, Lu-chan!_

"It'll be fun. But wait, so they skip school?" Lucy giggled at her friends. "I wonder how is Natsu..." She sighed. She admit it, she missed him. Then before she could think anything else, her phone rang again. She quickly got up, and sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes went wide. "N... Natsu?" She stared on the phone screen. _Calling : Natsu_.

She gulped before she answered the call, "H-hi.. What's-"

"What are you doing in the villa? Why are you there alone? It's unusual. Your parents and mine didn't say anything about this." Natsu mumbled, with a bit anger tone.

"First, it's my decision whether I want to say here or not. Second, I just want to be alone. Last, why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

Natsu sighed, "Of course it's my business too. I know you for a long time. Is something happened?" He said with a soft tone in the last part, more of worried.

_"Yeah. Of course, something is happening._" Lucy thought. "Nope, nothing happened. I just want to be alone. And... how are you and... Li-Lisanna doing?"

"... We're doing fine. Lisanna already bought a dress yesterday. Everything is fine... I guess." Natsu said with low voice on the last sentence. "I see... That's good then." Lucy said.

"Hey." Natsu and Lucy said in unison. There was a silence for 2 seconds, then they laughed together through the phone call. "Ladies first." Natsu chuckled.

"No! You first." Lucy said. "You first, Luce..." Natsu begged. "No, it'll be you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy pouted. Natsu sighed, "Lucy..." Lucy rolled her eyes, "You, first Natsu."

Natsu sighed, "Wi-will you come to the party?"

Lucy was surprised. Why was he asking that question? But Lucy just sighed, and smiled sadly, "Of course I will come, idiot. It'll be your engagement day and my birthday. We will celebrate it together..." Lucy couldn't finish her her sentences. She knew her voice was trembling. There was a silence. A tears was flowing from her beautiful brown eyes, but she quickly erased it.

"I see... Then, what are you going to say?" Natsu said, breaking the silence.

Lucy froze. She coughed, to make sure she didn't sound sad. "Why did you reject the engagement with me? Don't get me wrong, I just want to know."

"Wh-why the hell are you asking that question?" Lucy could hear him mumbled. Lucy pouted, _I wanted to say that too before, Pinky_. "Just answer it!"

"It's b-because I.." Then a sound was heard.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! It's lesson time! Turn off your phone, Mr. Dragneel."

"Oh shit." Natsu growled. "See you later, Luce!" And he hung the phone up. Lucy stared at her phone, "I love you, idiot."

~A~

Two hours later, Levy arrived at Lucy's summer villa. Levy shouted and looked at the opened window in the second floor, "Lu-chan! We're hereee! Lu-chaan!" But no answer. The others blinked. Gray rose a brow, "Lucy! We're here!"

Three seconds later, Lucy showed herself through the window. "Sorry guys! I fell asleep. Wait there, I'll open the door." Lucy ran down and opened the door.

"Welcome to Heartfilia's summer villa!" Lucy smiled widely. And the door also opened widely for them. "Please come in, guys."

"Lu-chaaan!" Levy jumped and hugged her best friend. "I miss you." Levy pulled away, grinning. Lucy giggled, "I miss you too, Levy-chan. Anyway guys, are you all skipping school?"

Gray chuckled, "Yeah, only to see you, Lucy." Erza smirked, crossing her arms, "I think you need someone to comfort you." Gajeel let out his usual laugh, "Gehe..."

They went to the Lucy's room. Her room was big enough for them. They sat on the floor which covered by a carpet. They sat surrounding the round table. Lucy prepared some soft drinks for them, and some cookies and snacks. They had a chat. Laughing, chatting, fun.

"So, Lucy. Why you didn't tell us that Lisanna will be Natsu's fiance. I thought you were his fiance, no?" Erza asked. Lucy's smile faded, "Well, it's not like I hide it or else. How did you know?" Gray smirked, "Don't underestimate us, it's about you and Natsu, we'll know it right away." Levy smiled, "Nah, we asked your mom though. Anyway, are you fine about this?"

"You know, I just don't want Natsu feels uncomfotable if he engaged with me. I'm happy when he's happy. He choose to be with Lisanna, then it's okay. Besides, Lisanna is my friend." Lucy lowered her head.

"You sure, bunny-girl? You can tell her that you want to be with him." Gajeel shrugged.

Lucy glared at him, "You make it sound like it's easy to say. She's my friend, you know. And I want Natsu to be happy with her."

"So, you really love him, Lu-chan?" Levy beamed in happiness. Lucy blushed, staring at the bookworm. She mouted 'O'. Gray nodded, "We take that as a 'yes'."

"Please don't tell him! Pretty please?" Lucy begged while holding Levy's hand. Levy grinned, "I'm not promise about that, Lu-chan." Lucy pouted and mumbled, making her friends laugh at her.

Gajeel frowned, "Why did that stupid flame head accept it?" Lucy sighed, "Because he likes Lisanna?" Gajeel shrugged, "Or maybe something else." Lucy rose a brow. But ignored it though. Then they continued their conversation, and teased Lucy which making her blushed.

"Hey, Lu-chan... Your birthday is coming, what do you want this year?" Levy ate the snacks while leaning her chin on the table. Lucy intertwined her fingers together, "I want something special. Something that I will never forget." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Like a kiss from Natsu?" Gray smirked. "Oh, shut up, Gray!" Lucy hit his arms lightly. Gray laughed with Levy.

"It's already time for break in school," Gray said, looking at the watch. "Wanna try something, Levy?" Gray smirked. Levy's eyes sparkled, "I like your brain, Gray." Gray smirked, "Only my brain? Not me?" He teased Gajeel, and it worked. "Shut up, ice brain!" Gajeel hissed. Erza giggled while eating her strawberry short cake. Lucy rose a brow, "Try what?" The others just smirked and a "Just see" was she got as answer.

Gray took his phone, and he called someone. He pressed the loudspeaker button, so everyone could hear. Lucy looked at the screen phone. "What are you doing? Calling Natsu?" Lucy frowned. "Ssshh..." Levy put a finger on her lips.

"Hello?" Natsu said there.

"NATSU! THIS IS BAD! We're at Lucy's villa. But she fell on the bathroom, and now she's unconscious." Gray made his voice like a panicked one. Lucy was surprised, "Wh-" Levy covered her mouth.

"WHAT? Why? How this can be happened?" Natsu panicked.

"We don't know. Now she's complaining about her sick heart!" Erza said, taking over the phone in her hand.

"What? I didn't know that she's sick! She was just fine when we last talked. I'm going there!" Natsu said in panick.

Lucy struggled and managed to took the phone. "Wait, Natsu! They lied! I'm fine here." Then Gray and others laughed. "You heard his reaction?" Erza chuckled. Levy nodded, "That's what I expected. I know it!" Gray smirked, "Yeah. Now just let the timereveals the truth."

"Damn you all!" Natsu growled.

"Oh, so you really worried about Lucy? That was so sweet, Natsu." Levy squealed. Lucy face palmed.

"Shh, Levy. No, Levy. He has Lisanna now." Gray said teasingly.

"Oops, I forgot." Levy giggled. "Yeah, so I have chance now with Lucy." Gray smirked, leaning closer to Lucy. Just wanted to tease her and Natsu. "What, Gray! What are you doing? Stay away from meee!" Lucy squeaked.

"What the.. Oi ice freak! What are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu hissed, annoyed.

"Shut up, flame breath. You have Lisanna. So I can have Lucy, right?" Gray smirked. Levy put a hand on her hand, trying not to laugh. Lucy cried out, "I'm not a thing, Gray!"

"WHAT? B-but... You.. Lucy.. Wait, I.. Arrgh! Whatever!" Natsu hung the phone.

"He is jealous. Nice job, Gray." Erza patted Gray's shoulder. Gray couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy hugged her knees, pouting in the corner. "He isn't!" Lucy protested, even she wished he was.

"Lu-chan oh Lu-chan. Why are you so clueless? Ah, talking about devil... Tell me about your day in Natsu's house." Levy grinned. Lucy went back to the table. Leaning her chin on her palms. "Fighting, laughing, chatting, fighting again, and only like that." Lucy sighed. "But..."

"But what, bunny-girl?" Gajeel asked. "But I love it when he s..sa-sang for me." Lucy said shyly, tapping her index fingers. Gray's eyes widened, "That flame head can sing?" Erza hit his arms. "Lu-chan! That was so sweet!" Levy's eyes sparkled.

"_Juunen saki mo hyakunen ato mo. Nigitta kono te wo hanasanai yo. Kore kara mo zutto. Futari dakede ikiteyukitainda..."_ Lucy sang. "Well, I could hear him sang, even I fell asleep, weird, huh?" Again, a blush appeared on her pretty face. "_10 years before and even after 100 years, I won't let go of this hand that I'm holding. From now and forever, I want the two of us to be living together ._ I wonder if he means it or not. Well, maybe no. I'm stupid... I just realized my feeling on that day, Saturday..." Lucy said. She really wanted to cry now, but her tears wouldn't flow. (Well, it was the translation of the lyrics ;D )

Gray saw a sadness in Lucy's eyes, but also a happiness. He couldn't believe that she really let Natsu go for Lisanna... She's happy when Natsu is happy. Lucy is like his sister, he cared for her. He was going to have a _little_ conversation with that flame brain tomorrow. Now or never!

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Tuesday, June, 30th at School-Lunch time<span>_

Lucy's birthday was coming really soon. It would be tomorrow, and with the engagement day. Gray decided to talk with Natsu, about oh, well... About something. They were in the same class though. "Oi, metal head! I'm taking Levy with me. We're going to have a chat with a _certain person_." Gray shouted to Gajeel who sat in the corner of the class. A "Hn" was he got as an asnwer. Levy who sat behind Gray rose a brow. "With Natsu?" Levy said, almost like whispering. Gray nodded.

He stood up from his seat, going to Natsu's seat. There were Lisanna and Natsu having a little chat. "I'm sorry Lisanna. Can I borrow this pink idiot?" Gray grinned at the wahite haired girl. Lisanna smiled, "It's okay. I'm going back to the class then. Bye!" Lisanna went back to her class. Natsu stared at the ebony haired boy, "What do you want ice boy?"

"Let's go to the rooftop." Levy said. The two boys nodded and followed her to the school's rooftop.

"So Natsu. Why didn't you tell us that Lisanna wil be your fiance? I thought it was Lucy, no?" The ebony haired asked calmly. He was calm, at least for now.

"Gray's true, Natsu. I ever asked Wendy about that." Levy frowned.

Natsu leaned his back on the wall, facing the two teens. He felt like interrogated by them, but he didn't really mind. "It's not like I hide it or what." Gray rolled his eyes, '_Lucy said that too.'_ Levy crossed her arms. "Do you really hate Lu-chan? You rejected the engagement with Lu-chan?" Gray took a deep breath, "So, you really like Lisanna? Lucy said that."

Natsu was speechless again. _That_ question again, _'Do you really hate Lucy?'_. Natsu looked down at the floor. "Answer us, flame brain!" Gray twitched, still holding his anger back.

"Lu-chan will mad at me, but... you know, Natsu? But Lu-chan WANTS you to be HAPPY! So, she also rejected the idea. She doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable! She's happy when you're happy, Natsu! She -" Levy's words cut by Gray who placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. (Just want to tell you, the Strauss family barely stayed in this town. They often went to France, even for years.)

Natsu's eyes widened as Levy said those words. He couldn't believe what she said. He was speechless for the second time that day.

"Natsu..." Gray said at Natsu who still stayed silent.

"I..."

~After School~

After that conversation, Gray and Levy decided to keep it as secret for awhile. Only two of them and Natsu knew about it. Now, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, and Erza were at their usual place, a family restourant. They wanted to surprise Lucy tomorrow. Lucy hadn't came back yet from her villa.

"So, we need fireworks, foods, drinks, baloons, and of course a birthday cake." Levy listed the things for them to celebrate Lucy's birthday. They were going to celebrate it before the party. The party would begin at 9 p.m on Wednesday.

"Let me take care of the cake. I'll make a special cake for her birthday." Erza said. Gray grinned, "Your cake is always amazing, you know." Erza blushed slightly, smiling, "Thank you."

"Should we invite Natsu?" Gajeel asked. Erza nodded, "I wanted to ask the same thing." Gray and Levy looked at each other. Levy grinned, "Maybe yes. I'll ask him." Gray shrugged.

_To : Natsu _

_ From : Levy_

_ We're going to celebrate Lu-chan's birthday tomorrow, outside the party time of course. Will you come?_

They waited for his answer. "It's nice to eat ice cream in Summer." Levy ate her vanilla fruit salad ice cream. "Ah, he answered." Levy opened the message from Natsu.

_To : Levy_

_ From : Natsu_

_ I don't know... _

.

.

.

Gray and Levy twitched, "He's as naive as always. Damn that Natsu." Gray sighed heavily. Levy couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, like him." Levy pointed at the long black haired boy. Gajeel frowned, "Hey!"

~Dragneel's house~

Natsu opened his house's door. He saw his mother, father, and sister were gathering at the living room. "Hey mom, dad. Hey, Wend." Natsu greeted them.

"Welcome back, dear." Grandine said. Igneel grinned, "Welcome home, young man." Wendy ignored her brother, she was reading a book that Lucy gave her weeks ago. Natsu sighed as he walked to his own room.

"Something happened at school." Grandine watched her son walked away. "Let him be. Let him rests." Igneel smiled. "God... Tomorrow is the day. Lucy hasn't come back yet." Grandine sighed.

"Lucy-nee will come mom, don't worry." Wendy cheered her mom.

Meanwhile...

Natsu opened the door, entering his room. He threw his bag so it was on the floor. He laid on the bed. Placing a his backhand on his forehead, Natsu sighed.

"Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 6~ XD And a cliffhanger conversation! Nyaha 8D Don't worry.. I'll put it the next chapter ;D And there will be surprises in the next chapter. The next chapter will be about Lucy's birthday (main) and the party too :D Gosh, I want to write NaLu moments already D:<strong>

**And this chapter supposed to be uploaded yesterday... But I always end up with watching news about plane :O ... Ah, well.. forget it ;D  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**

**I love you guys! X'D *cries in happiness*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciaossu! :D Meet again with me, Haru... **

**This chapter took days to write it, thanks to k-drama I stayed all night only to finish the film 8D Muahahaha...**

**Thanks to ; _MishaArsellecLune, Free2Love. Hate, xBluieLovex, Nachii Moonfilia, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, celestial spirit, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Princess Happy, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, lord287, Aura-san, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, ShadowWing331, obako-chan97F.T, and The Fire Key_ for reviewing! XD**  
><strong>15 reviews :'D I'm so glad... Thank you so much guys... And thank you for added this story to alert and favorite... :'3<strong> **I love you all!**

**Here you go, chapter 7!**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday, July, 1st-Heartfilia's Summer Villa-7:00 am<span>_

The sun shone through the window brightly, the birds on trees sang happily. Lucy woke up from her sleep. She streched her body, yawning. She rubbed her eyes. Smiling, she opened the window widely, facing the light. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air in the summer day. Her golden locks looked beautiful. She walked to the bathroom to took a morning shower.

After minutes, she went out to her room. She wore a simple white summer dress with cap sleeves. She didn't tie her hair up. She took her phone, and messages fill her inbox.

_From : Levy-chan_

_To : Lu-chan_

_ Happy Birthday, Lu-chan! May your wish be granted ;) And the 'miracle' will come to you. I love you, Lu-chan!_

Lucy blushed slightly at her pray. Giggling, she opened the next mail.

_From : Gray_

_ To : Lucy_

_ Happy birthday, Lucy. I wish for your happiness and happiness in your lovelife :P _

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you."

_From : Erza _

_ To : Lucy_

_ Lucy! Happy birthday :) Wish you all the best. We love you, Lucy._

_From : Loki_

_ To : Lucy_

_ Happy birthday, ma princesse. I wish you all the best. May your wishes be granted. And I'd like to tell you that your parents told me to pick you up. I'll come to your summer villa this evening and I'll bring your dress. You mom bought it for you. Lots of love for you, Lucy._

And there were some mails from others. From Layla, Judo, Grandine, Igneel, Wendy, and others friends. But no from Natsu. "There's no time to be sad today, right?" Lucy cheered her self. She replied the mails. After that, she went out to have a walk in the village.

"I never saw this villa before. It's pretty huge." Lucy looked at the pretty big villa after she walked for 15 minutes, but not surprised, you know why. There was a wide balcony with a white table and two white chairs. Keep looking at the villa, Lucy walked again. Just when she wanted to walk, she bumped onto someone, making she fell on the ground, and so did the person.

"It hurts..." Lucy winced. Lucy opened her eyes, and saw a boy with black hair was wearing a black t-shirt and white knee-length pants. He also groaned in pain. He looked younger than Lucy. He stood up, and cleaned his pants with his hands. He walked closer to Lucy.

"Are you okay, Oneechan?" He asked, extending her right hand to help Lucy.

Lucy grabbed his hand, standing up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you." Lucy smiled. She also cleaned her dress with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Oneechan. I was in rush. May I know your name?" The ebony haired boy asked, smiling. Okay, he looked cute, especially when he was smiling. But also cool sometimes.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled. She stared at the grinning boy. "What is yours, young boy?"

Romeo rose a brow, _"A Heartfilia?"_, he thought. "Mine is Romeo. Romeo Conbolt. This's my villa anyway." Romeo pointed at the villa beside them. Lucy mouthed an 'O'. She nodded. "Want to have a visit, Lucy-nee? My father is going to the market." Romeo grinned. Lucy quickly nodded. Rather than wasted time alone, she prefered to wasted time with this cute little boy, Romeo. "Let's go!" Then they walked into the villa.

They sat in the living room. Romeo made some orange juices for them and also served some cookies, even at first Lucy didn't want to trouble him. But Romeo did it after all. "So, Lucy-nee... Do you know Wendy Dragneel?"

Lucy almost choked her orange juice. Lucy coughed. "Sure. She's my little best friend. Do you know her?" Lucy grinned. She just surprised at the word 'Dragneel'. It reminded her of someone she didn't want to remember, at least for now.

"She's my friend at school. I ever saw a picture of you and Wendy. She often tell me about you though. You're a Heartfilia. One of the popular company." Romeo smirked.

Lucy laughed sheepishly, " Well... I'm just their daughter though."

"That reminds me, why are you here alone? Where is Natsu-nii? You're engaged with him, right?" Romeo grinned innocently. Lucy smiled blankly.

.

.

.

Tears flooded her brown eyes, she puffed her cheeks as tears stream down on her cheeks. Romeo gasped, "Lu-Lucy-nee? Are you alright? Hurt anywhere?" Romeo moved to her side, grabbing Lucy's hand in his. Lucy patted her chest slowly with her left hand. "D-did something happen between you and Natsu-nii?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, it's just he's engaged with someone else, one of my friend, not me... currently. We rejected our engagement."

"Then why did it happen? You like him, don't you?" Romeo asked.

"I do like him. But I just realized it lately. It's too late. Besides, he doesn't like me." Lucy whiped her tears, but it still flowed though. "I...I didn't want to say anything because I want him to be happy."

Romeo's heart touched. _"What a nice girl she is_." He thought. He panicked when Lucy cried louder. "Do-Don't cry, Lucy-nee... I'm here." Romeo hugged Lucy. Instead an asnwer, he got a "Huwee" from her. Soon, even Romeo didn't realize, tears also flowed from his eyes. "Don't cry Lucy-nee."

Cried as much as she want. That was what Lucy did. She sobbed. Then she looked at the boy who hugged her. She went silent and stared at him instead. Hearing no more sobs from Lucy, Romeo let her go and looked at her.

"You look weird." Lucy laughed. Romeo blinked and soon laughed with her. Their cry turned into laugh. Lucy somehow felt more relieved. They smiled each other. Lucy messed Romeo's hair, "Thank you, Rou-kun." Lucy giggled.

"Your welcome... But 'Rou-kun'?" Romeo tilted his head.

"Yep, Rou-kun. Can I call you that?" Earning a nod and a smile from him, Lucy grinned. Then a message received by Romeo's phone.

_From : Wendy_

_ To : Romeo_

_ Romeo-kun~! Please come to Lucy-nee's birthday party tonight at 9:00 pm. I'll introduce you to her ;) It'll be in Schuvann. I'm waiting for you :3_

_ Lucy. Birthday. Tonight. Today._

"LUCY-NEE!" Romeo suddenly shouted, making Lucy almost jumped in surprise.

"Hai?" Lucy blinked.

"Happy birthday!" Romeo clapped his hands, grinning.

Her eyes softened and a smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, Rou-kun." Then Romeo got up from his seat and grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Come. I have a gift for you, Lucy-nee."

They walked up the stairs, going to the second floor of the villa. Romeo took her to his room. Lucy was kinda amazed that his room was neat and seemed cozy, well it was cozy and pretty big too. They stood in front of a long drawer. There were so many thing on the drawer, such as photo frame, clock, flower vas, and etc. Romeo pulled one of the drawer. Looking for what he searched for for, he crossed his arms.

"There it is!" Romeo cheered, taking a small blue star-shaped box. He handed it to Lucy. Lucy took the blue box.

"Can I open it?" Lucy asked him. Romeo nodded. Lucy opened the box and her face beamed. "It's pretty!" Lucy took the ring from inside the box. It was a ring with a star-shaped red ruby.

"My grandmother gave it to me 4 years ago. I wore it as a necklace instead as a ring." Romeo smiled. Seeing an unsure expression from Lucy's face, he added, "Don't worry. I want you to have it Lucy-nee. My grandma said that this ring bring a luckiness for those who wear it."

"Thank you so much, Rou-kun." Lucy smiled softly.

"Your welcome." Romeo grinned. "You can put it back into the box after you feel happy. And wear it again when you feel sad."

Smiling, Lucy inserted the ring on her little finger, wishing there would be a real luck.

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday, July, 1st-Gray's house-3:50 pm<span>_

"Oh, great! Natsu is missing. I can't call his phone." Levy pouted, "I thought he will come with us." Levy was pacing back and forth, and crossed her arms.

"We can't help it. Today is his engagement day with Lisanna. Their family must be very busy." Erza sighed. She sat on the swings in the already prepared everything for Lucy's surprise party. They even asked Loki's help to take Lucy somewhere later on, so they could prepare the party. Of course he gladly helped them. Levy knew Loki, because they ever played together in Lucy's house. "But, why do you want him to come with us now? You was mumbling about him made Lucy cry."

Gray shot a glare to Levy. Levy grinned sheepishly, "I just want Lu-chan be happy. Oh well, forget it." Erza just rose a brow.

"Why don't we go now? So we won't be late for the party." Gray suggested. Gajeel snorted, nodding. Levy sighed, but she agreed, and so did Erza. And they got into Gray's car. They already wore dresses and tuxes without tie. So they were going to go to the party right away.

Gray drove off to the Heartfilia's summer villa. "Hey, guys! Guess what? Mirajane is here! She's back from France." Levy cheered after she received a message from Mirajane. "I want to meet her soon." A smirked formed on her lips.

"Really? Well, today is her sister engagement though." Erza sighed, smiling.

"What about Elfman?" Gray asked.

"He's still in France, helping their parents with the business."

"Hey, Lev. Are you hiding something from us with this ice freak?" Gajeel pointed at the boy beside him who drove the car. Levy looked at Gray. Knowing what she wanted to do, Gray nodded. And Levy told the about the conversation to them. But you guys will know it in the end of this chapter xD

Erza giggled after Levy told the story, "He's stupid. Well, he's Natsu after all." Erza smiled, "You were right, Gray. Let the time do it."

Gajeel hissed, and smirked after that, "He should yell it in front of Lucy. Why doesn't he just yell his feeling out? Maybe something like _'Hey! I'm gonna marry Lisanna!'_. That flame head, make things even harder."

"Gajeel! Natsu won't say that." Levy pouted. "Like Gray said, let the time do it. But I kinda feel sad for..."

"I bet she'll understand, Levy." Erza cut Levy's word. "I guess she knows this going to be happen, no, maybe she already knows it all this time. We'll always be there for her too, right? We're friends after all."

"Erza's right. That's love. Happy, sad, confusing, complicated. When we're happy, there is someone who sad." Gray said wisely. Gajeel whistled teasingly at his words, making Levy laughed with Erza. But they agreed to his words. Gray twitched. "Damn you, Gajeel." Then they had a long chat on their way to the villa.

"Wait, I need to call Loki first." Levy took her phone. She called Loki.

"Allô? Levy! I'm already at Lucy's villa. But Lucy isn't here. I tried to call her for few times, but she didn't answer my calls." Loki said.

"What? Keep call her, Loki. I'll send a message to Lu-chan. We'll be right there very soon." Levy said, hanging the phone.

"What happens?" Gray asked Levy who sounded worry.

"Lu-chan isn't in the villa. I hope she's alright." Levy prayed.

"Maybe she just walks in the village. Don't worry. She'll be alright." Erza smiled. Levy nodded, smiling. Gajeel couldn't help but smile a bit at his girlfriend. "When will we arrive, Gray?" The readhead asked.

Gray kept silent. Soon, he stopped the car. "We're here!" They arrived at the villa. It was already 6:15 pm. They bring the things for the little party and met with Loki.

"Bonsoir! Nice to meet you all." Loki greeted.

"Did you find Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Nah, she's just having fun in the beach with a boy named Romeo and with Romeo's father. She called me few minutes ago. She'll be right here soon."

"A BOY?" They all surprised, making Loki laughed.

"Don't worry. He just in the same age like Wendy Dragneel." They all sighed in relief. "Why don't we prepare the surprise party? That's also a good thing right that she's not here?"

"True. Let's begin now! We, the boys, will prepare the table and others. You girls, just do the decoration and prepare the food. Hurry, before Lucy is here." Gray said. The others cheered.

And they were in busy. Loki and Gajeel decorated the fron villa with colorful lamps, colorful crepe papers, and a big paper written 'Happy Birthday, Lucy!". Erza and Levy prepared the food, and decorated the table. Gray prepared the fireworks and put some lamps on some trees.

Then Loki's phone rang. Loki answered the call from Lucy. "Ma princesse, where are you?"

"I'm almost there." Lucy said.

"Great!" Loki grinned, hanging the phone. "Guys, here's the plan. I'm going to close Lucy's eyes with this." Loki held something to close Lucy's eyes. "And I'm going to bring her inside the villa, let her change her cloth into the dress her mom already prepared, Then I'll close her eyes again, and bring her outside. And ta-da! Surprise party begin. Get it? I'm going to pick Lucy now. See you!" Loki ran away to somewhere.

"We should keep silent, so she won't notice us." Erza said. The others nodded. They already finished with the decorations. It was beautiful, with the colorful lights.

"I can't wait to see Lu-chan's reaction to this." Levy giggled. "Ah, I'm going to call Natsu again for the last time. Goddamn, he even didn't say 'Happy Birthday' to Lu-chan." Levy growled.

"He didn't?" Gray surprise. Levy nodded.

"Me and Lu-chan were chatting this morning through phone. I asked it, but she said he didn't say it."

"That pink idiot." Erza cracked her knuckled. Gray and Levy sweat dropped.

"Oh, geez. He didn't answer my call. Where the hell is he?" Levy hissed. Gray and Erza mumbled about Natsu.

Just then, Loki showed up with Lucy whose her eyes were being closed. Loki put a finger on his lips, telling them to keep silent. They all nodded and went silent quickly. Loki grinned, dragging Lucy inside her own summer villa. They went to Lucy's room. Loki unfolded her eyes.

"Change into this, Lucy." Loki give her a bag. Then he walked out from her room, leaning his back against the door. "Are you finish, Lucy?" Loki yelled.

"Just... wait a sec... Ugh," She seemed to have a problem. Loki just tapped his foot on the floor. "I'm finish!" Loki grinned, coming into the room. Loki's jaw dropped. She was so damn beautiful. She wore a knee-length 4 layered ruffles dress with tulle, with a white belt wrapped around her waist, a ribbon on the back side. It was a bare neck dress. A pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. She tied her hair, leaving only her bangs. She also used a pink high heels with the shoes's straps wrapped around her legs until the shank. The straps made a small ribbon in each legs in the edge.

Loki coughed, blushing. "You're... very beautiful tonight."

"Th-thanks." Lucy smiled, blushing slightly.

"Here, close your eyes again." Lucy sighed, as she close her eyes. Loki grabbed her shoulder, dragging her outside the villa. He opened the door. Loki unfolded her eyes again.

1

2

3

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!" Erza, Gray, and Levy shouted happily. "Happy birhtday, bunny-girl!"

Lucy was speechless. She looked around her summer villa, and it was decorated beautifully. Full of color and lights. Aaand, tears of joy dropped from her brown orbs. "G-guys... Thank you so much! I love you alll~!" She cried out.

Levy laughed, walking closer to the beautiful blonde girl. "Don't cry Lu-chan. Let's laugh!" Levy whiped Lucy's tears, smiling. Lucy nodded.

"Come on, guys! Let's have a party now!" Loki gave Lucy a side hug. The others cheered. "Let's enjoy it, shall we my cousin?"

"Sure, cousin!" Lucy grinned. Then they walked down the stairs, going to the ground.

Erza gave her a special cake, made by her. Gray gave Lucy a pack of ribbon that she wanted to buy last month. Levy bought a book that Lucy loved, special limited edition. Loki gave Lucy bracelets from France. Gajeel gave Lucy a bunny doll, which made Lucy laughed but happy though. Erza gave Lucy a beautiful dress from he parents fashion company as a present, so it was a special dress. Lucy was very happy to had a friends like them, who wouldn't be?

They had a fun time there. Eating, chatting, laughing, playing, running around. Tonight, just for tonight, Lucy wanted to forget about all of the _drama_ in her life. Tonight, after tonight, maybe she could give up on him... could she?

"Ne, can we light up the firework already?" Levy whined childishly. She already grabbed 2 fireworks in each hand.

"Yeah! I wanna do that to. Let's go, Lev!" Gray grinned. Then they followed by Erza, Gajeel, and Loki. Lucy just watched the play the fireworks from behind, smiling. Great, it reminded her of a memory with Natsu. They played fireworks too last year, right on her birthday too. Lucy sighed heavily. Seeing at her happy friends, she giggled.

Lucy took a look at the ring on her little finger that Romeo gave him. "This is very pretty." She mumbled. "I should ask Rou-kun to come here back then." Lucy sighed. Lucy looked at the time in her phone. They still had about 2 hours more before the party. She was about to joined Levy and the others when her phone rang. _1 New message_. "Who is it? Is it Mom's?" When she opened the message. Lucy's eyes went wide.

_From : Natsu_

_To : Lucy_

_Flower field, now!_

She stared at the phone screen. She pinched her cheek. Not a dream. She looked at her friends. Sure they wouldn't notice, Lucy quickly stepped out from there, going to the flower field. She ran as fast as she could, and carefully so she wouldn't fall.

The trees that lined the path to the field were decorated with light blue and silver small lamps. Lucy was amazed again. It couldn't be Natsu.. or was it possibly? Most important, why was he here? He should be at his house with others right? Well, that what Lucy mumbled about, but her heart mumbled a different thing.

She took another step, and she could see the flower field. The moon and thousands stars were scattering the night sky, light up the place. Lucy panted, gazing up to the sky. She was smiling when someone called her name.

"Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at the person who called her name. Her eyes widened again that day. "Natsu?" Closing her eyes, she shook her head. Opening her eyes again, she saw the pink haired boy stood in front of her, wearing a black tux with red shirt without tie.

"Yo!" Natsu smiled, greeting her. "Haven't seen you around lately."

Lucy's face beamed for few seconds, but it turned into a frown, shaking her head. "No no no, this is wrong. What are you doing here? You should be at your house, the party will start soon and you do-"

Natsu extended his right hand, holding a brown plastic bag. Lucy stopped talking when she saw that bag in front of her face. Lowering his arm, Natsu grinned, "Happy birthday, Luce."

The blonde teen blinked. Soon her eyes softened, "Thank you, Natsu." Earning a grin from him, she asked, "And what is it?" Lucy took the plastic bag from him.

"Birth-day Pre-sent." Natsu spelled, stucking his tounge out. Lucy pouted, then she opened the present from the pink haired teen. "Open it, and you will know what it is." Natsu stepped and walked in the flower field. Still holding the plastic bag, Lucy followed him. They sat on the ground next to each other. Gazing the star, Natsu smiled a bit.

Lucy saw a square red box inside it. Taking the box, Lucy opened the box. There was something sparkling inside the box. A necklace with a star and a small circle inside the star. There were small pieces of diamonds surrounding the star. "How pretty! Is this real for me?" Lucy asked, feeling not sure.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Who else? Of course it's for you, Luce." Natsu looked at the beaming Lucy. Just then he noticed something. There was a ring around her finger.

Lucy grinned, "Thank you, Nat-Why are you looking me like that?" She frowned when she saw Natsu frowned at her too.

"Th-that ring... Fr-from.. who gave it to you?" Natsu asked. Omo, was someone being jealous here? Lucy rose a brow, then she looked at the ring, smiling.

"Ah this, Rou-kun gave it to me as birthday present this morning. And that reminds me, he's going to the party as well. We'll celebrate our happy day together." Lucy clapped her hands.

Natsu twitched, "What is his name?" He tried not to be sounded angry or something.

"Romeo. Romeo Conbolt. Wendy invited him. Rou-kun and Wendy..." Lucy giggled, "They are cute together though."

.

.

.

Natsu sighed, "What's up with that nickname? I know him. He ever visited our house. And mom was being crazy. She squealed all time."

Lucy grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry." Then a reality hit her like an arrow. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Natsu?" Natsu looked at the confused blonde girl.

"Just because I want to. Is that wrong?"

"No, duh. But what about Lisa-" Natsu leaned into Lucy. He gave her a peck on her lips. Lucy was surprised, and her eyes went wide. The kiss didn't last long. Natsu pulled away and opened his eyes, only seeing Lucy with her widened eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You want me to be happy right?" Natsu smirked. "Well, that's make me happy."

"What the-?" Lucy blushed. Natsu got up, and help Lucy stood up. "How did you-?"

Natsu stucked his tongue out, "Not telling."

Lucy pouted. "And, the k-kiss.. what was that for? I thought you like Lisanna?" Lucy got more confuse.

Natsu smiled, "I do like her, but only as friend though."

"Then, why you accepted the engagement?"

"I thought you did't wanna be with me. So yeah... And I also want you to be happy, so I accepted it, besides it was because of Schuvann things." Natsu grinned. Lucy blushed, she didn't want to hope, but...

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, bringing her closer to him. Lucy just blushed and speechless. "There's one thing I want to tell you, Luce."

Lucy gulped, "Wh-what is it?"

Smiling, Natsu leaned into her ear. "I've fallen in love with you before I realize it." And by his words, he made the already blushed Lucy, flushed even more.

"Same goes with me." Lucy giggled. So that was just a misunderstanding. Lucy laid her arms around his neck. And Lucy rose a brow when Natsu started to count. Natsu just smiled at her, when she asked what was he doing.

"...5, 6, 7, 8, 9..." Natsu kissed her cheek before he continued, "And 10!"

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Natsu let her go, releasing his arm off her. Lucy gazed the sky. There were big pretty clorful fireworks exploded in the sky. Lucy beamed in happiness, and Natsu was glad that Lucy loved it. He asked someone he knew to prepare some big fireworks. He grinned. "Ah, look! Love shaped firework. How pretty." Lucy kept looking up to the sky. "Are you the one who behind this beautiful firework show?" Lucy asked, facing him. Natsu shrugged, grinning.

"Who knows?" But, Lucy knew it was him, who set this firework show. Feeling happy, Lucy spun around. Natsu chuckled, "Do you forget that you're wearing high heels? Be careful, weirdo or you'll fall."

Lucy hissed, "I'm not a weir-" Her words cut, while she was falling down. Natsu gasped, he grabbed her wrist, still it was late, but Natsu managed to placed a hand behind her head. They fell on the ground with Natsu on the top, and Lucy was underneath him. Lucy blushed at the situation.

"See what I said? Silly Luce." Natsu sighed in relief. Lucy pouted.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Weirdo." Natsu said. Lucy wanted to protested, but she canceled her plan when Natsu leaned down to her face. Closing her eyes, Lucy felt something warm oh her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She melted into the kiss. And they pulled away to breath. Natsu stood up, followed by Lucy. Without their notice, the firework show already ended. But they didn't mind.

Lucy took her phone. She gasped when she looked at the time. "Natsu! We're gonna be sooo late! It's already more than 8." And she opened the message which received by her phone.

_From : Erza_

_To : Lucy_

_Lucy, where are you? We already on our way to Schuvann. Ah, we also already cleaned the mess in fron of your villa. You're coming to Schuvann 'kay? It's your birthday party. ;) I believe you're in the safe place though. Loki's car is in trouble so he joined us. You father's driver will pick up soon. Wait there! _

"Natsu! Have you tell your parents and Lisanna?" Lucy glared at him. Natsu sweat dropped.

"I forgot..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy sighed heavily. "But come on, we'll make it on time! Hurry!" Natsu grabbed her wrist, running to his car. Lucy was so going to give him a speech him in the car. Would it work? ;)

But that turned into another little fight. But they laughed in the end. Guess, things would never change, would it?

~NaLu~

* * *

><p><em><span>Wednesday, July 1st-Schuvann-9:08 pm<span>_

"Finally, we made it!" Levy drank the orange juice. "Have you receive any message from Lu-chan, Erza?" The blunette asked. There were a lot of people in Schuvann. Mostly from the business friends of Dragneel and Heartfilia.

"Yeah, she said she's on the way. She was at a secret place." Erza shrugged. "Well, I'm glad she's fine."

Suddenly, Layla came toward them. Erza and her friends bowed, "Good evening, Layla-san." Erza caught a pair of worry eyes from Lucy's mother. "Is something happen, Layla-san?" The read head asked.

Layla nodded, "Where is Lucy? Judo's driver said that Lucy didn't want him to pick her up. She's already on her way. But with who?" By that, their eyes widened.

When Loki was about to say something, Lisanna and Mirajane joined the conversation. Lisanna grinned, "You know what, guys? Natsu is missing now. So don't worry, Layla-san." Her grin turned into a smirk. "I wonder where is he." She sang. Layla, who understand what the white haired meant, smiled.

"Thank you, Lisanna." Earning a nod and a grin. Layla walked away.

Mirajane tapped his sister's shoulder, "The game is over, isn't it?" Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah, It's over. I lost and win in the same time." Lisanna winked at her friends. "So, Mira-nee, you better buy me a new camera for me." Lisanna laughed when she saw their friends stared at her and Mirajane with _'what-the-hell-do-you-mean'_ look. "Time for telling the truth." Lisanna sighed, smiling.

"So, what is happening here?" Gray rubbed his head, feeling confused.

"I'm going to tell the whole story. So don't cut me." Lisanna said before continued her words, "First of all, I'd like to say please don't worry, because I'm really sure Lucy is with Natsu now. Natsu is already gone from this afternoon. I believe he went to Lucy's place." Lisanna smiled as her friends sighed in relief. "Then, about this things... When I was in Paris with Mira-nee, we were having a bet. Mirajane challanged me, whoever can make Natsu and Lucy to be together first, they won. And If I win, so I can get whatever I want. And it comes true now."

"And final, it's about Natsu... At first, I never planned to be Natsu's fiance. But I couldn't help but eavesdropping at the villa. Then an idea popped in my head. I called Mira-nee. I challanged her, if Natsu choose me instead Lucy, I can be his girlfriend for real and Mira-nee will give me a dress that I want to buy. And If I lost, Mira-nee said it's alright. And that's the end of the story." Lisanna ended the story.

"Wait, so you were serious about Natsu?" Gray asked.

Lisanna nodded, "I like him too. But I know that they are meant to be together. Besides, Natsu likes me only as friend. And I want them to be together in the first place. And I know Lucy loves him moooree than I do." Lisanna ate a pudding. They didn't saw any sadness in Lisanna, which made them glad. Lisanna walked away. "I'm going to apologize to the Dragneel. See you later." Lisanna waved her hands.

"I'm so glad for Lisanna." Mirajane smiled at her sister. Erza and Gray nodded. They agreed. Lisanna was a nice girl from the beginning. So this wouldn't be so surprising, or was it?

Erza giggled, "I wonder what will Grandine-san do to Lisanna. Maybe she's hugging Lisanna now." Erza looked at the entrance door, who knew the couple already arrived. "Where are they?"

Levy cried out, "She's as kind as always. I wish I also can do something for Lu-chan." Gajeel placed an arm on the top of her head.

"Same goes to you." Gajeel cheered her. Levy smiled at her boyfriend. "Gehee, the main stars are already here." Gajeel said when he saw two people came into the hall. Yep, they were Natsu and Lucy.

They walked into the room. Natsu intertwined his fingers with Lucy's. They smiled as people clapped their hands for them.

_Ah, young love..._

* * *

><p><em>(Gray, Levy, and Natsu; From previous chapter)<em>

_"I..." Natsu sighed, smiling. "I also rejected the engagement, because I thought she didn't want to be with me, and also I want her to be happy. I didn't mean to make her sad." Natsu frowned._

_"Then do something!" Gray grinned. Levy nodded._

_"But don't forget to explain it to others later." Levy added._

_"I will! Thanks for telling me this guys." Natsu grinned. Gray and Levy grinned as well.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the story! XDD I'm so glad I can finish this... :3 And~ I like Lisanna too xD She's such a cute girl and nice :D And yay, NaLu all the way *holding Natsu and Lucy phonestraps*<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyaan, xD just kidding... I'm going to put more chapters for this story ;) Is that okay? *puppy eyes* I'm planning to put some arcs.. XD And the next chapter will be about Summer Vacation! Hooray X3 and may contain more NaLu fluff...**

**Thanks for reading! xD Please review! :3**

**See you in the next chapter! ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! :D Haru's speaking~**

**This is a special chapter ;D Like I said, this will contain some NaLu fluff XD Yaay...**

**Thanks to ; _celestial spirit, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, The Fire Key, maya-chan14, XoxoFairyTailXoxo, Nachii Moonfilia, Free2Love. Hate, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Princess Happy, obako-chan97F.T, xBluieLovex, NewMusic098, MishaArsellecLune, Chiharu Himeji, NatsuXLucyForever, MonstahEmperor, and Aquatic Silver_ for reviewing! :D**

**Here you go.. :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Wendy's P.O.V<span>_

Today was the first day of Summer Vacation, which made me happy. My mom and dad went to America for some business, so Lucy-nee were sleeping over in our house. I was so happy that she was here, and it was fun to tease Natsu-nii with her. Well, I only teased them once (I guessed) yesterday night and Natsu-nii was mumbling and his eyes were twitching, so I just left them two and ran away to my own room. Lucy-nee was cute when she blushed. And she was my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Well, weeks passed since the engagement day of Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee.

Lisanna-san and Mirajane-san went back to Paris, while who was it? Uh, yeah, Loki-san, Lucy-nee's cousin went to German. And I was glad that Natsu-nii finally realized his own feeling and same went to Lucy-nee.

Today, Romeo-kun's father asked me to have a dinner in a restourant with Romeo-kun and himself. The Conbolt and Dragneel knew each other, so it was okay. Gosh, why did I feel nervous? It was only a usual dinner, right? Oh well, and I walked toward Natsu-nii's room. I was going to tell him that I would go to somewhere tonight. I thought, it was a pretty good idea to leave my brother with my soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

Smiling happily, I opened his room's door and I gasped. My eyes went wide, and I felt that the heat was reaching my cheek.

_Normal's P.O.V_

"KYAA!" The little blue-haired girl couldn't help but squeak. "I'm so sorry~!" Closing her eyes with her hand, Wendy closed the door and ran to somewhere in that house. The poor little girl just was surprised, no, maybe shocked at the _view_.

Meanwhile, Lucy face-palmed, blushing madly. "Look, Natsu! It's your fault that Wendy ran away like that!" The blonde pointed her finger toward the door. "And... and..." Lucy didn't know what else she should say except blushed.

Crossing his legs, Natsu frowned, "What? Why is it mine?" The blonde who sat in front of him on the comfy bed pouted. Natsu shrugged. "What? We were just kissing. What's so bad about it?" Natsu smirked.

"Stu-stupid Natsu," Lucy hit his arm, blushed. "I mean, she's just a little girl, pinky. And she's your sister."

Natsu sighed, "She's not a kid anymore, Luce. Wake up, blondie!" Natsu poked her cheeks slowly, chuckling. Lucy twitched, jerking away his hands. "Besides, you enjoyed it, didn't you?" He teased, making the blonde got away from the bed and walked away from his room. Natsu stared at the blushing Lucy, and he chuckled.

Natsu walked toward the blonde. Just when Lucy wanted to opened the door, Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going, Lucy Heartfilia? We're not finish yet." Natsu dragged her back inside the room.

"Wh-what else?"

"You promised to help me with the tiring summer homeworks." Natsu sat on the floor which covered by the carpet. He sat in front of a rectangular low table, and Lucy sat acrross it. Books already placed there.

Lucy sighed, smiling. "Okay, Dragneel. Let's start with your mathematic homeworks." Lucy said, making the boy nodded. Lucy managed to persuade him just before the kissing session to do his homeworks first before went out to somewhere. He agreed after some minutes of little debate and only if she helped him with it.

It was already one hour since he did his homeworks by himself. And he finally gave up, boring and felt lazy. Natsu closed his book and sighed. "I'm done, Luce." Natsu said, but the blonde just kept focus on her novel. "Lucy~? Blondie? Miss Heartfilia?" Still, the girl ignored the poor pink haired boy.

"Shut up, Natsu! I'm reading here." Lucy hissed, not even looked at him.

_'Here goes again, Lucy's reading habit.'_ Natsu growled silently. "Is that novel really interesting?" Natsu leaned his chin on his palm.

"Yes."

"You don't feel bored?"

"Yes, I don't. Now shut up." Lucy said calmly.

But the salmon haired boy kept bugging her. "Oh, really? Like really, really?" Natsu said, smirking. This time, Lucy lowered the novel.

"For Pete's sake. What do you want this time, _sweet-heart_?" Lucy twitched, spelling the last word.

Smirking, Natsu decided to tease her a bit, "Say Lucy, are you happy to be... my fiance?" Natsu asked. He could see the blush was spreading on her cheeks.

"W-why do yo-you ask? Isn't it ob-obvious?" Lucy flushed. And by her words, Natsu grinned.

"So... you are surely really happy." Natsu nodded. "I love you, Luce." Smiling, He said softly this time, making Lucy raised the novel in her hands, covering her blushing face. He chuckled when he heard Lucy was mumbling.

Natsu held the novel in his hand. He put down the book, and Lucy stared at her boyfriend in front of her. Placing his hands on the table, Natsu leaned into Lucy quickly. Pressing his lips lightly against hers, he gave her a fast kiss. Lucy's eyes went wide. Pulling away, Natsu grinned and went away from his own room. He left Lucy alone. Lucy blinked.

~NatsuxLucy~

* * *

><p>"Oi, bookworm." Gajeel called for his girlfriend's nickname who stared at the huge bookshelf in front of them. Levy shot a glare to him.<p>

Levy sighed, "I told you to call me 'Levy'. What's so hard about it? We've been dating for almost 1 year." She continued with her book searching.

"I know that I said you could choose a place today. But why did you take me to a book store for a... gah... a date?" Gajeel asked the bookworm. Levy pouted, but not looked at him. Great, Gajeel, someone was sullen because of you now.

"I'm only searching a certain book. Don't worry, it won't be long. Ah, look I find it." Levy pulled the book out from the original place. Then she went to the cashier, she opened her bag to took some money. But Gajeel stopped her hand.

"I'll buy it for you." He said. And he pay the book for her. Levy smiled a bit at the boy beside her. But still there was one hing still bothering her. Levy sighed heavily as they walked out from the store. Levy hugged the book tightly.

The just walked in the city, nowhere to go, and in silent. "Is something bothering you, bookworm?" Gajeel asked. Levy growled in frustation.

"Nothing!" Levy snapped. Gajeel was surprised. Levy stopped in her track, "Why can't you understand?" Levy shouted at the ebony long haired boy. Levy just frustated. It was true that she loved the boy in front of her, but... She just wanted to be more... special for him. They barely holding hands, and others thing that couple usually do.

"Stupid Gajeel!" She throw the book in her hands to him. But Gajeel managed to catch it.

"Wait, Le-!" Levy already ran far away, disappearing in the crowded place. Gajeel ran to search her, "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, "Why do I have to be so stupid?"

Gajeel ran in the crowded place in the town, but he still couldn't find the girl he... loved. Just when he ran, he bumped onto someone with pink hair. The pink-haired boy groaned, rubbing his forehead, "Shit! Watch out, damn it." Natsu covered his face with his palm, knowing already who was bumping onto him.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" The girl beside him asked, no else but Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu nodded, making Lucy sighed in relief. "Why are you in rush Gajeel? Did something happen?" Lucy squinted her eyes at Gajeel.

Gajeel just stared at the two. Lucy felt something happened between him and her best friend, Levy. Lucy looked around her. Then her eyes spotted a place to talk. Intertwining her fingers with Natsu's, Lucy walked toward the place. "Gajeel, follow us. I need to talk with you."

And they went into a family restourant. Lucy sat beside Natsu, and Gajeel sat in front of them. Lucy sipped the cola, "So, Gajeel, what happened to you and Levy? Don't tell me you guys are broke-up." Lucy glared at the interrograted boy.

Gajeel hissed, "As if, bunny-girl. She just mad at me for something." Lucy rose a brow, and so did Natsu.

"So, what? Why don't-" Natsu stopped talking when Lucy tapped his shoulder. Lucy shook her head, telling him a 'no'. "You're on, Luce."

"Okay, Mr. Redfox, seems I just got it why Levy got mad, no, she's just sad." Lucy declared. "You should leave your habit, at least for her." Lucy said.

"What habit?" The boys said in unison. Lucy sighed.

"Your habit to call people with those nicknames, like 'bunny-girl', or 'bookworm'." Lucy said nicely. "Well, I don't really mind you call me 'bunny-girl'..." The blonde thought _'Well, maybe._' "But, try call me with her name. Is it that hard? She wants you, no, she wants to be treated more special. Every girl wishes for that. She's your girlfriend Gajeel. Treat her more special." Lucy finally smiled. But she frowned. The two boys were looking at her seriously. Guess it wasn't only Gajeel to heard some advice.

Gajeel got up from his seat, grinned, "Gehee. Thanks for your advice... Lucy." Then, he ran off the restourant. Lucy was amazed, and she mouthed an 'O' . She wished him luck.

"Lucy! Luce!" Natsu grabbed her shoulder, making her snapped out from her thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Lucy beamed at boyfriend, "Natsu! Let's go follow them!"

"Huh?"

And soon, Lucy dragged him to _Lucy-know-where_. Natsu sighed, "Where are we going, _my fiance_?" He felt tired. Lucy stopped, and stood in front of him for a whole minute. She grinned. Instead an answer, Natsu got a hug from her.

"Fully charged." She mumbled, and let off Natsu. Then she ran again to catch Gajeel and Levy. Natsu rose a brow, while running. Soon, they arrived in a park that Natsu never visited before. Lucy put a finger on her lips, telling him to stayed silent. They were standing behind a big oak tree. There were pretty lot of people. Levy loved this place, she always went there whenever she felt sad.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was looking for Levy. He ran into a small bridge not far from the oak tree, and spotted a bench with a bookworm sat on it. Levy shot her head up, "What is it now?"

Gajeel walked closer to her. He extended his hand, helping Levy to stood up. Levy finally stood up. "I'm sorry... for being stupid and careless." Gajeel said, without letting his eyes off hers. "I'm sorry."

"LEVY MCGARDEN!" Gajeel yelled, making the people in the park stared at them. Some people made noises, cheering them. Levy stared at his blushing boyfriend. "I-In this p-park, I'll ask you... Levy, would you be my girlfriend?"

Levy blinked for few times, the she chuckled, "But, I am already yours." She whispered.

"I never asked you properly..." Gajeel said in low tone. The people were cheering for them. Levy couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Gajeel Redfox, I'd love to be your girlfriend."Levy grinned. Gajeel quickly hugged the blue-haired girl. The girl that he loved. The people clapped their hand.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

Back to Lucy who cried in happiness at the scene. "H-how sw-sweet... Asked her in front of the people like that." Lucy still stared at the scene. Natsu smiled too. Then, he cupped Lucy's cheeks in his hands. He whiped Lucy's tears with his thumbs. Natsu grinned.

"Smile." That was he said. Even he never said it, but he always loved her smiles, her laughs. Lucy finally smiled. She wanted to walked from there, but stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Well, Ms. Heartfilia... _'Treat her more special_.' Right?" Natsu stucked his tounge out. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu cupped her left cheek, "If Gajeel confessed his feeling in the park... " He leaned in before he continued. "I'll kiss you here." Natsu smirked. The people near them already gasped at the scene.

Lucy pulled him away, "As if, pinky." She walked away from the sighing people, leaving the poor salmon-haired boy alone. Without his notice, she was keep smiling.

"Wait, Luce!" Natsu shouted, running toward her.

Lucy beamed, turning back, "Yeah?"

"Don't forget go to the market to buy dinner's food." Natsu grinned. Lucy's smile turned into a frown. She walked again. Natsu laughed, "What would you expect, blondie?"

~NaLu~GaLe~

* * *

><p>Wendy and Romeo were walking on park in front of the restourant. They just finished with their dinner time. "So, you gave it to Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked the boy beside her.<p>

"Yeah. I just feel happy for them. Thanks for invited me to the party, Wendy." Romeo grinned. "Anyway, your parents go to America? What about your house? It's the week for the maids's day off." Romeo sat on the bench there, and Wendy did too.

"That's why Lucy-nee is at our place. I'm afraid Natsu-nii will mess our house." Wendy shivered at the thought. Romeo chuckled at his friend. Wendy couldn't help but also giggle with him.

"Well, he is Natsu-nii." Romeo gazed the stars on the sky. "Today is the perfect day." He said, making Wendy stared at him.

"For what, Romeo-kun?" Wendy tilted her head. Romeo slowly pointed his finger to the sky. And suddenly a firework exploded up there. And followed by some others. Wendy beamed, "How beautiful!"

"Today is the first day of firework day. My father told me." Romeo said, grinning. And he stared the long blue-haired girl. _'You don't know you beautiful, Wendy_.' Romeo thought. He took a deep breath, "Wendy..."

"Hmm? Need something, Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked sweetly with her cute smile. Romeo stared at her for a while. Then he shook his head.

"No. Forget it." Romeo said. Wendy's smile got wider when fireflies showed theirself. Then Wendy grabbed Romeo's wrist. "Whoa... What happens?"

"Let's dance!" Wendy smiled. Romeo grinned, taking her her hand. He placed it on his waist.

"Ready to dance, my Lady?" Romeo asked. Wendy giggled, nodding.

~RoWen~

* * *

><p>"You can't do that, Blondie!" Natsu protested at Lucy who cheated on him in a game. Lucy stucked her tongue out. Then she laughed. "Let's race one more time!"<p>

"No, Pinky. You lost for 5 times already. Oh, don't forget that day too, it means almost 10 times you lost in this game. That proves I'm better than you." Lucy smirked proudly. Natsu growled, he couldn't deny it. "Prove it if I was cheating." Lucy smirked. Natsu sighed.

"Fine, you won." Natsu crossed his arms. "So, you deserve a gift. I'll give the gift to you." Natsu grinned at his _fiance_. Lucy gulped, feeling something was up.

"Ahaha, I think you don't need to, Natsu." Lucy laughed nervously. "WENDY! SOMEBODY! Help me!" Lucy squeaked when Natsu dragged her. "No, no! Please let me visit my room first. I won't run away." Lucy puppy eyed him. "I promise." She added when Natsu eyed her. Then they went to Lucy's room. Lucy opened a drawer in that room. She took a small blue star-shaped box, opening it she saw the ring. Lucy smiled, and closed it back. Placing it back, Lucy turned back. She saw Natsu,

"Let's go, shall we?" Natsu suddenly carried her in bridal style. Lucy mumbled, making Natsu laughed. "Like you said, _'Treat her more special_.' I'll treat you more special, Lucy." Natsu opened his room, and close it back. He put Lucy down.

"So, here is your present!" Natsu grinned, giving his biology summer homeworks to her.

"That's why I don't want it!" Lucy cried out. Natsu grinned. "NOO!" Lucy tried to escape from him.

"But you love reading!" Natsu smirked.

"NOO! I don't want it! THANK YOU!" She ran away from his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.8-Finished XD Yay, finally, I can write NaLu moments again *hugging domo doll* And watch dramas sure give me ideas ;D <strong>

**A new arc will begin soon... Just, not in this chapter ^,^ **

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nyaan! Haru is here desu :3 **

**I'm sorry for the late update I was going to other city, and there was a party yesterday :3 **

**Thanks to;_ nightwatcher55, Princess Happy, Nachii Moonfilia, Free2Love. Hate, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, The Fire Key, xBluieLovex, AquaticSilver, LiLyRoSe98, dexter-dash, NewMusic098, and Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage_ for reviewing! XD**

**This chapter is a beginning of a new arc:D **

**Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

><p>A sound of someone knocked the door filled Judo's work room. Closing the document in front of him, Judo looked at the door. "Come in." He said, sipping the coffee from the cup. Then a man who wore white shirt with black trousers and blue tie came into the room. The man bowed.<p>

"Good afternoon, Judo-sama." He said.

"Oh, it's you, Nagoya. What's happening?" The blonde man asked. Nagoya walked to Judo's side. He placed a pieceof paper on the desk. "What is it? Is this important?" Judo rose a brow, holding the paper.

"It's from a white silvery haired girl this morning while you went to the villa. She left it in the resepsition section." Nagoya remembered how did the girl's look. "I don't really know who was she, but I think I ever saw her somewhere before."

Judo stared at the paper, confused. "This is weird. Or maybe this is just a prank from someone." Judo placed the paper on the desk again. He leaned his back on the chair. "You can go now, Nagoya." Judo sighed. The green-haired man nodded, and left the room. Judo tapped his index finger on the desk.

It was said in the paper that :

_A fairy flies to a house which painted white color, under the sky looks like a replica. Meanwhile, a flower stands alone in a field, hoping someone will pick itself. Take it for yourself before someone take it. A pair of wing will come for it who stands alone._

Should he ignore it or think about it? He took his phone to call his wife, Layla.

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartfilia's Summer Villa-September, 2nd; 6:05 pm<span>_

The summer vacation would end soon. This is the last week of their vacation, and before the autumn replaced the hot weather season. Judo and Layla went back to the city this morning, and so did Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy. But, Natsu and Lucy still stayed at the villa, waiting for their friends to come around. Erza and the others said that they would stayed for two night there.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lucy looked at the pink haired boy in front of her with sad eyes. Closing his eyes, Natsu felt a bit guilty.

"I... I'm sorry, Luce. I also knew it a week ago." Natsu sat beside her on the couch. Lucy lowered her head, her bangs covered her beautiful brown eyes. "Lucy?" Natsu worried. "But I'll try to ask my father if you don't want-"

Lucy immidiately shook her head, "No, no. It's okay. I just wished you told me earlier." She shot her head up, looking at Natsu beside her. Natsu's heart winced when he saw sadness in Lucy's eyes. Natsu quickly embraced Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu said, hugging her tightly. Lucy hugged him back, nodding.

"It's okay, Natsu. When will you come back?" Lucy asked, smiling by now. She always loved to be by his side, in his embrace, it felt just nice and warm. She heard a 'tch' from her fiance.

"That old man didn't tell me when. But I'll come back really soon." Natsu sighed, slowly pulling her away. He smiled as he saw the necklace, that he gave to her, on her neck. "You love it?" He chuckled when Lucy stard at him with confused eyes. "That..." He pointed at the necklace.

"Of course, you idiot." Lucy grinned.

Natsu leaned his back on the chair, sighing. He would go to some places, overseas for some business with Igneel. Grandine and Wendy wouldn't go with them. He actually didn't want to go, but his father said it couldn't be help, because it was really important.

Then, Natsu stood up, grinning. "Let's go!"

Lucy tilted her head, "Where?"

"To my place."

Then, they went to Deagneel's summer villa. Natsu opened the door, and dragged Lucy with him to a room where you could see a small garden back side the villa. There was a grand piano, near the glass door. Natsu sat on the piano's seat, placing his fingers on the piano's tuts.

"What song do you want to sing?" Natsu grinned. Lucy put a finger on her chin, tilting her head.

"Hmm, what about..." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, placing her chin on his shoulder. "_Kimi ga Iru." _Kimi ga Iru, You are here. Natsu chuckled as he started to play the intro, followed by Lucy's voice.

_Aah  
>Yume ni miteta<br>Kogareteita, kimi ga iru  
>Ano sora ni ukabu<br>Ikutsu mo no hikari, atsume  
>Koi wa kagayaku<em>

Yeah, she ever thought that the moment on the flower field with Natsu on her birthday was only a dream. At that time, if that was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. She smiled as she remembered that day. Natsu skillfully made a beautiful sound.

_"nani ga atta tte?" to  
>"atashi wa daijoubu" to<br>Kimi ga iu kara, kitto heiki da  
>Mou mayoi wa shinai saa<br>Chiisana surikizu  
>Kizuku mamonaku hashiru<br>Demo ne ima wa sore de iin da  
>Tama ni nakimushi de<em>

Natsu grinned as he heard Lucy's voice. Lucy danced around, following the rythme.

_Manatsu no yozora ni  
>Zawameku munasawagi wa<br>Yamanai, kienai  
>Tsumazuku hodokete<br>Komari hara tatta shi  
>Demo, sore demo warae<em>

On a day before the engagement party, before the truth was revealed, Lucy tried her best to smiled at the 'news' back there.

_Aah~ yume ni miteta  
>Kogareteita, kimi ga iru<br>Sono koe ni itsumo, furetakute  
>Sotto, sotto mimi wo tsumashiteta<br>Aah~ yume ja nai to  
>Mune no kodou wo kazoeteiru<br>Ano sora ni ukabu  
>Ikutsumo no hikari atsume<br>Koi wa kagayaku_

Now, she knew, he knew. It wasn't a dream. Sure, they ever had a little unimportant catfight, but they loved each other, and that was completed. Sure, they would be separated away for days, or weeks, but as long as they had faith, everything was gonna be okay, wasn't it?

_Utsumuki arukeba_

_Dareka no kata ni ataru no  
>Surechigatteku, hitogomi no naka<br>Kimi wo mitsuketai  
>Chirakaru heya ni wa<br>Kusha kusha na futon  
>Botamaze na kanjou to<br>Saenai kao shita  
>Atashi wo sunao na<br>Tegami ni utsuru kedo_

Lucy was only her when she was with him, she never tried to be someone else. And Natsu always loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled. He remembered how she scolded him, yelled at him. But she was Lucy. He loved everything about her.

_Aah~ sunao ni nare  
>Kirei ni nare, ima atashi<br>Kono mama de ii to  
>Kimi wa uketomete kureru to<br>Shinjiteru kedo  
>Aah~ yume ni miteta<br>Kogareteita, kimi ga iru  
>Sono koe ni itsumo, furetakute<br>Sotto, sotto mimi wo tsumaseteta_

Natsu would take her as she was right now, and Lucy knew it. For him, she just perfect just the way she is.

_Aah~ yume ja nai to  
>Mune no kodou wo kazoeteiru<br>Ano sora ni ukabu  
>Ikutsumo no hikari atsume<br>Koi wa kagayaku  
>Aah~ yume ni miteta<br>Kogareteita, kimi ga iru  
>Are kore sagashite<br>Tadoritsuku saki wo, itsumo  
>Kimi ga terashite<em>

Lucy sat beside him as the song almost ended. Natsu stared at her beautiful eyes, and Lucy did too. Looking at each other, they smiled.

_Aah~ yume mitai de  
>Yume janai yo, kimi ga iru<br>Sono me ni utsutta  
>Ikutsumo no hikari atsume<br>Koi ni ochiteku_

Once again, this wasn't a dream. The one she loved was here with her. Lucy smiled softly as she finished sang, and Natsu finished the song. "Are you really okay with me going, Luce?" Natsu asked, still felt unsure.

"I wouldn't say I am because I'll miss you, but it's okay. As long as you promise me you'll come back soon." Lucy grinned, which made him glad. He couldn't help but lean closer into her face. Starting to close her eyes, Lucy also leaned too. As their face was getting closer, Lucy could feel his warm breath. Placing his right hand on her waist, Natsu bring her closer to him. Lucy's heart was beating fast as their lips were milimeters away.

"Oh-My-God!" Levy gasped, blushing happily at the scene in front of her eyes. Natsu and Lucy shot their eyes opened, backing away. They looked at the opened door. Levy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel were standing there. Lucy somehow sighed in disppoint. Natsu let out a small growl.

Erza coughed nervously, "Did we interrupt something?"

"Maybe we shouldn't barge in like that next time." Gray smirked as Natsu glared at him. And as usual a 'gehee' came from Gajeel.

Lucy quickly walked toward them, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry for that." Lucy lifted her hands, giving a sorry gesture. Natsu stood next to the blonde girl, grabbing his left shoulder with his right hand.

Levy grinned until she saw something sparky on Natsu's and Lucy's finger. She looked closer to Lucy's, then Natsu's, back to Lucy's, and to Natsu's again. The she sqeualed. "The engagement rings! Both of you are wearing it. How romantic~!"

Their face suddenly tinted with red shades. "O-of course we are, Levy-chan." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Oh, look, our pink flame head is blushing." Gray teased, chuckling.

"I'm not!" Natsu hissed. "Just shut up, stripper! And don't strip in my villa, you dumb!" Natsu scolded.

"And since when I'm a stripper?" Gray frowned. Erza tapped his shoulder.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza sighed at her half-naked friend.

"Oh, shit! Where is my shirt!" Gray ran to find his clothes. Levy crossed her arms, looking at the ebony haired boy. Then she tugged Lucy's hand.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight? Here or in your villa, Lu-chan?" The blue haired girl asked. Erza mouthed an 'O', wanting to asked the same question. The red head smiled as Lucy started to think.

"Mine!" Lucy announced. "So, bring your bags to my room. We'll sleep in the living room. It's big enough for us." Lucy smiled as they started to walk toward Lucy's villa. "And we could go to the beach nearby tomorrow."

"There is a beach nearby?" Gajeel rose a brow. Lucy nodded.

"Rou-kun and his father took me there. And we can go to Caitshelter Park, and rent some bikes. And also go to BluePegasus Aquarium." Lucy grinned.

"Wow, Luce. You sure know some good places." Natsu blinked. He didn't even know that places. "Don't tell me Romeo took you to those places in a day."

"But that was true. The places aren't that far though." Lucy giggled. And soon, they were already in the Lucy's villa. They agreed to watched some movies. So, Lucy prepared some popcorns, drinks, and pillows. Natsu turned on the tv.

"So, what movie will we gonna watch?" Gray asked, crossing his legs.

"The Avengers!"Man in Black!"Dark Shadows!"Safe!" Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Levy shouted in the same time, except Gajeel. Gray growled in frustation.

"Easy, people." Gray sighed. Then an idea popped in his head. "Let's do 'rock-papper-scissor!' Whoever win this game can choose the movie." Then the others nodded. Then the little game began. One by one started to lose. First is Levy, then Erza, next was Natsu, last was Lucy and the remain player were Gray and Gajeel.

"Rock! Papper! Scissor!" Lucy said as they began to play. And the winner was... Gajeel!

Gray sighed, "What movie do you pick, metal head?"

Gajeel stared at the movies in front of him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Few hours later...<span>_

Lucy hugged tighly the pillow in her hands. Levy covered her face with her hands, while Erza was crossing her arms. What were they doing? They were crying because of the movie. "Wh-why the hell did you choose a sad movie, Gajeel?" Lucy sobbed.

Gajeel looked away from the tv screen, hissing. Gray was biting his lower lip, tried not to cry. In other hand, Natsu was focused on the movie. It was a movie about a girl and her boy bestfriend with her loyal dog. The movie told about their dangerous adventure yet sad, which ended with the dog's death and her friend's death.

"In... the end, they couldn't be together." Lucy sobbed again remembered how the boy confessed to the girl before he died with a grin on his face. "It's so sad!" Lucy whined. Levy cried as the movie started to play the epilogue part which showed them about the pictured of the girl's, the boy's, and the dog's happy moments.

Suddenly a thought popped in Lucy's head. Her head wondered what if the girl was her and the boy was Natsu. She shivered and gasped at the thought. She looked at Natsu who sat beside her. Natsu stared back at her. And soon, tears were flowing on her cheeks again. Natsu somehow could read her mind at that moment.

Natsu smiled, as he hugged her. "Shh... It won't be happen." He whispered. And Gray quickly turned off the movie and turned on the light.

"Enough with the sad times, girls." Gray grinned. "Now, I'm h A pillow hit directly on his face. "What was that for you fire freak?"

"For a pillow fight!" Natsu smirked. Levy grinned evily and threw a pillow toward his boyfriend, Gajeel. Erza hit Lucy with the pillow. And the pillow fight started. Erza sweat dropped as she watched Natsu and Lucy were really into the pillow fight. It was like they fought like nobody else in the room.

Gray frowned at the couple, Levy blinked blanky at them. Gajeel also frowned. "G-guys?" Gray coughed. "Oi, Natsu! Lucy!" Still no answer. "Stop it!" Gray yelled as the two pillows hit Natsu's and Lucy's face.

"I WON!" They both yelled.

"No! It's me!" Lucy glared.

"It's me!" Natsu proudly said.

"Tch, forget those two. I'm hungry, let's find some food, guys." Gray finally said, and left the room to the kitchen.

"Remind me not to let them into a challange." Levy sighed. Erza giggled, nodding.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were glaring at each other. *sigh* Those two didn't change. Still like that for games.

Lucy sighed heavily after about a minute, "This won't end. I wonder why are we always like this?" Natsu laughed at her question.

"Because we are us." Natsu grinned, and kissed her cheek. "Let's go." Natsu grabbed her wrist. Lucy smiled at him.

Then, they went to the kitchen. They had a fun dinner together with tehir friends. Laughing, chatting, fighting, teasing, and others. And finally time to went to sleep. They changed into a more comfortable clothes to sleep. Levy yawned as she sat on the couch, "Who'll sleep in futon?" She asked sleepily.

Lucy raised her arms, followed by Gajeel, Gray, and Erza. "Since there were only three futons, you guys should share it or one of you sleep here on the couch." Levy patted the couch slowly, yawning. She got up from the couch. "Lu-chaan!" Levy said. Lucy grinned. They would share it together.

"So you guys are sharing futon, get it?" Erza glared at Gajeel and Gray. Natsu walked toward the couch. He didn't want to share futon with a girl. Unless, he shared with Lucy.

"Y-yes, Erza!" Gray shivered at the red head's glare. Gajeel hissed slowly.

"Let's go to sleep, guys!" Lucy cheered. "Natsu, turn off the light, please." Natsu sighed as he turned off the light.

"Good night, Luce. Good night guys." He said before laid himself on the soft couch. Then they were starting to sleep peacefully.

But thing went different on Lucy. Even after past a half hour, she couldn't go to sleep. She growled silently. She got up from the futon. She smiled as she saw the sleeping Levy. Grabbing the sweater, Lucy walked out from the room to outside the villa. It was already midnight, basically a new day. She wore her white sweater, covering her PJs.

Lucy sat on a stair in front of her villa. This was the last day before Natsu went with Igneel for she didn't even know how long. Lucy grabbed her necklace. "Natsu..." she buried her face in her hands which on her knees.

"What is it?"

Lucy's eyes widened, gasping. She looked behind and saw a familiar face. "Natsu?"

Natsu sat one stair higher than her, "What are you doing here so late, Lucy?" Lucy sighed.

"I can't sleep. What about yourself?" Lucy asked, looking up. Natsu shrugged.

"I was searching for you, since you were gone from the room." Natsu grinned slightly. Lucy' heart touched. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. And there was a peaceful silent. After almost 2 minutes, Natsu stared at the stars above the sky. "Hey, Lucy. Look up there." Natsu said, smiling.

Lucy amazed because of the view, smiling. The stars were luminating the village. Heck, she was going to miss this moment. They were always together this summer. She didn't notice that a clear drop of tears fell down onto her cheeks. Natsu looked at her sadly. Soon, she whiped the tears away. "Lucy..." Natsu whispered her name.

"It's nothing, Natsu."Lucy laughed a bit. She felt stupid and useless for him. But she squeaked when Natsu suddenly carried her in bridal style. "What are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy pouted. But Natsu just showed her a meaningful smile... or a smirk?

Natsu walked to his villa instead went back inside Lucy's villa. He carefully opened the door, and closed it back. Lucy didn't dare to ask more questions, and laid her arms around his neck instead. And finally they arrived at Natsu's room. Natsu laid Lucy on his bed.

Lucy yawned. Natsu laid himself beside his fiance. Lucy turned to another side, facing the smiling Natsu. He pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Sleep well, Luce." He said. Smiling, Lucy closed her eyes. She felt how warm he was. And she started to fell asleep. Natsu relaxed and fell asleep soon after her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Seis Hospital-September, 3rd; 07.00 am<span>_

A girl opened one of the hospital's door. She held a flower in her hands. She walked toward the bed inside the room. A man laid there, unconscious. The girl replaced the flower in the vas with the flower in her hands. Then she stared at the man who laid powerless on the bed.

"Father... I'll get _it_ for you soon, just you wait. I'll make you happy, Father." The girls smiled and left the room. She closed the door, leaning her back on it. She saw her butler outside.

"My Lady, this is what you requested before." The man bowed, giving a picture of a girl.

The white silvery haired girl nodded, "Thanks." She looke at the picture in her hand. "Lucy... Heartfilia?" She smirked. "I see. Then the plan works out well. Dokuro, I want you to do something."

"Yes, My Lady." Dokuro bowed, waiting for the girl's order.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-ra! The end of chapter 9 :D And duun, Natsu is going to somewhere :O And guess who is that girl? ;D she's not an OC... She's still from Fairy Tail. And should Judo ignore the message? Oh, the the song is "Kimi ga Iru" by Ikimono Gakari I don't own Fairy Tail and the song.<strong>

**Went to another city wasn't bad at all 8D escpecially when I went to my cousin's place. I got so many ideas. Yay! XD **

**Well, well... **

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ciaossu! XD Haru is heree~~**

**Faster update because Haru is really happyy~~~ X'3 This story gets more than 100 review XD Yay~ Thank you so much guys for your support, for your reviews, for reading this story, for added this story to your fav. and alert. **

**Thanks to ; _Free2Love. Hate, nightwatcher55, Nachii Moonfilia, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, dexter-dash, xBluieLovex, maya-chan14, NewMusic098, The Fire Key, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, LiLyRoSe98, and Neolazer_ for reviewing! :D**

**So, Haru presents you chapter 10! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Natsu went overseas with his father, Igneel, leaving Grandine and Wendy in this town. The school also already started since 2 days ago. Autumn had replaced the hot summer. Judo felt somthing was up since he read the paper, but he didn't really think about it that hard. Same went to Layla. They didn't tell it to their daughter, Lucy.<p>

Tonight, the Heartfilias's dinner was so silent somehow. Lucy didn't say a thing tonight, which made her parents a bit worried. "Thanks for the food." Lucy said slowly as she got up from the chair, walking toward the door. The two maids opened it for her, and closed it back when she already passed it.

"Do you know what happen to her, Judo?" Layla asked her husband. Judo closed his eyes, thinking.

"I guess I know." Judo said while eating a chocolate cake as desert that night. "Igneel told me that he went overseas with Natsu for some unfinish business. He told me it's about a big company. And he was told to take Natsu with him, so Natsu can learn something from his father." Judo said.

"Natsu-kun too?" Layla frowned. Judo nodded and shrugged in the same time. She frowned more as she tried to think.

Judo rose a brow at the blonde woman, "Layla?" Layla quickly smiled widely at him, leaving her thought. She shook her head, and said a 'nothing' silently.

~A~

Lucy sighed, lying herself on the soft bed. Okay, she didn't know that days without Natsu were kinda boring. She pouted as she remebered Natsu hadn't call her yet. She buried her face onto the pillow. She already missed his laugh, his smile, his hugs, and his kisses. "Stupid Natsu!" She growled. Then, she remembered something.

_"And w__ear it again when you feel sa__d."_ Romeo's words echoed in her head. She walked to a drawer. Opening the drawer, Lucy took the ring from the box. She smiled as she saw the ring. "Luckiness, huh?" Lucy stared at the ring. Then she held the ring tightly in her hand.

_DRIIING-DRIING!_

A sound from something filled the room, making Lucy quickly took her phone. Soon after that, she gasped. Clicking the button, she beamed. "NATSU!" Lucy grinned happily, rolling on the bed.

"Lucy! I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier." Natsu's voice was heard by her.

"Mm, it's okay. How are you doing?" Lucy now sat on the bed. How she missed his voice. She could hear him growled.

"Not good, Luce... not good. That old man gave me too much works and documents. Hell, I even stay up late with him only for those works. But I wish you are here. I saw a good place here yesterday, I think you'll love it." Natsu flashed a grin that she couldn't see.

Lucy blushed slightly, giggling. She laughed when she heard Igneel yelled at Natsu. "Tch, I wanna go home already." Natsu hissed.

"Because you are tired?" Lucy asked.

"No. Because I miss you."

Lucy felt the heat was reaching her cheeks. She blushed as he said that. "I miss you too, Natsu." And the conversation continued. Natsu still didn't know when he would come back, which made Lucy sad. But she didn't show it though. They were chatting, laughing, and others. They didn't care about the time differences between the two countries.

It felt like they were sitting next to each other and talked. But the reality was different. Natsu would have went back to his house if Igneel allowed him. He really missed his fiance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile...<span>_

"Angel-san, we can't do that! I only take order from our boss. We didn't care what you say." A woman who wore black suits scoffed. The white silvery haired girl hissed silently.

"Listen here, damn it! This is already late and we can't take the damn jewel from its place. Why don't you go home by now and tell your boss to come here tomorrow? Who do you think I am? I'm Angel, the owner of Heaven Company! Heaven Company is already under my control!" Angel yelled, hitting the desk in front of her. The woman scared a bit.

"B-but..."

"Dokuro!" Angel shouted her butler's name. Dokuro came with an opened book. He placed in in front of the woman. "Get the hell out from here or you want me to reveal your _crime_?" Angel smirked, making the woman's face paled. She got up from the seat and went off the room.

Dokuro gave Angel a cup of tea. "Are you okay, My Lady?" The green haired butler asked his master. Angel sipped the tea.

"Hn. Really, why do things turn out to be like this? This is all because _their_ fault! Just you wait, Father... Soon, everything will be back to us. Dokuro, call the _Trinity Raven_ about the plan tomorrow_. _And tell Jose to send those men a little longer." Angel smirked. While Dokuro had a dark aura around him, smirking too.

"I'm sorry, My Lady... But there's something you need to know." Dokuro said. Angel rose a brow.

~OoOo~

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone is in happy mood." Gray smirked at his blonde friend. Lucy grinned at the ebony haired boy. "Ckck... Lemme guess, Natsu called you last night? You seemed down before." Gray winked. Instead a 'yes', he got a hit from Lucy on his arm, a bit hard. Gray winced, holding where she hit him before.<p>

"Kyaa! Are you a mind reader?" Lucy said, making the others sweat dropped. _'Is she happy or mad?'_, they thought.

"She's weird." Gajeel said. The blonde teen glared at him until she heard Levy and Erza made some noises. Her eyes widened as she saw Levy and Erza. Levy's arm was bleeding as a black car drove away from there.

"No, Lu-chan! Don't come here! Gray, what are you waiting for! Safe Lu-chan, take her somewhere safe!" Levy yelled. And she winced from the pain. Someone had shot her with a pistol. "Someone wanted to shoot you, Lu-chan. Go! I'll be alright."

Before Lucy could respond, Gray grabbed her wrist and ran to somewhere. "Gajeel, take Levy to a hospital nearby. I'll follow Lucy and Gray." Gajeel nodded, and ran to his girl friend. Heck, now he was freaking worried.

Erza ran to follow Lucy. "Lucy! Gray!" The red head yelled. The two teens looked at her. They were in an alley, somewhere in the town. "I guess we'll be safe for a while here."

"Erza, what happened to Levy? Why must I run?" The tears flooded Lucy's brown eyes. Confused, worried, and sad filled her eyes.

"Listen, there was a black car near us. At first I didn't feel anything suspicious from it. But then, I heard a sound of a pulled trigger. Before I knew it, Levy covered you. So the bullet hit Levy instead you. Luckily the bullet only hurt her arm. Seemed like Levy knew that the person wanted to shoot you." Erza said.

"Do you think the person is a pro? If so, Lucy is in dangerous. Why did they want to shoot Lucy?" Gray frowned. Then, he looked at the crying Lucy.

Erza shook her head, "I suppose, yes. We need to tell Judo-san and Layla-san. But don't tell it to Natsu. Not until everything is clear. Now, we sho-"

"Watch out!" Gray held the two girls in his arms. An arrow flied to them, thanks to Gray it missed the target.

"Wh-what was that?" Lucy asked. Erza pointed at the arrow which pierced on the wall. They walked closer to see the arrow. And they found a paper wrapped around it. Taking the paper, Erza opened it.

"What the hell?" Gray clutched a fist. Anger flowed in him. Erza's eyes dangerously glared at the arrow. Meanwhile, Lucy gulped.

The paper said that ;

_Welcome to your nightmare, Lucy. You'll have some fun game with us, just for a little while, until I can gain what I want. So, you better prepare yourself! Good luck, Lucy Heartfilia! See you next time~_

_ -D.n.A_

.

.

.

The 'game' now had began. What would Lucy do? What was Angel's goal?

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 10~ Duun, something bad will happen 8D *smirk* can you guess what's Angel's goal? :D Anyway, D.n.A means Dokuro and Angel.. XD I prefer D.n.A better than A.n.D~<br>**

**Aaand, I'm sorry for the short chapter :( I'll make a longer chapter next time :) **

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ciaossu! :D Haru is here**

**Well, well, I update faster lately... It's because I want to get rid of this nervous and afraid feeling in me. And luckily the ideas flows in my head 8D  
><strong>

**Thanks to; nightwatcher55, The Fire Key, Free2Love. Hate, bluefire321, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Nachii Moonfilia, xBluieLovex, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, Princess Happy, dexter-dash, LiLyRoSe98, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, and NewMusic098 for reviewing! :D**

**Chapter 11 is up! ;3**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I don't mean to be rude, but next month?" Igneel protested at someone across the phone. His frown got deeper, making Natsu rose a brow at him with 'what the hell is going on' look. Walking closer, he hid behind the wall.<p>

"Yes." Said the man.

"But, Natsu is here with me. We have to stay here until next month, are you kidding me, Sir?" Igneel was getting angry. "For your information, Natsu is only a high school boy. He needs some fun and he has life!"

"Well, isn't it good? Besides, your business with me ain't finish yet. And your son can learn something from this, and become your great successor. And, with the two famous companies work together, it'll bring so many advantages. Mine and yours will spread all over the world." Said the man. And by that Igneel got silent, it was true that he wanted Natsu to be his successor, and ran the company. But he wanted his son to chose his own life.

Somehow, Natsu felt a bit amazed at his caring father. In the other case, Igneel was about to say something when the man interrupted him, "Well, Igneel... You can choose to stay, and work with me here a bit longer or I'll play some games with your wife and your daughter."

Igneel tensed and surprised in the same time. Igneel didn't dare to say a thing again since the man was more _powerful_ than him. From the information he got, the heartless man ,who only cared about money, could kill anyone he liked to kill without dirtied his hands. "I... I'll stay h-here." Igneel finally said even he didn't want to.

"Good. Meet me tomorrow in my office. Don't forget to bring your son with me." The man said, hanging the phone.

Igneel growled in frustation. He threw himself to a soft chair in that temporary apartement. "I feel useless. I'm sorry, son." He whispered to no one, not knowing the pink haired boy heard him and the conversation.

Natsu cluthed a fist, and hit the wall. He really hated it when someone messed with his beloved family. "Tch... Why do I have stay here too exactly? What does that bastard after for, until he would mess with mom and Wendy?" He frowned, feeling something wasn't right. But his frown changed into a mix between worry and calm face when he saw the ring on his finger. Natsu sighed, calming his self.

Natsu shoved his hand into the pocket, taking his phone.

~/\\~

* * *

><p><em><span>Lamia Hospital, 8:20 pm- September,11th<span>_

Later that night in that city, Lucy buried her face in her palms, sobbing. "I..I'm so sorry, Levy-chan. It's m- my fault that you got hu- hurt. You got shoot because of me." The blonde was very guilty for her bookworm friend, Levy.

"Lu-chan, it's not your fault. It's just a scratch, nothing too serious." Levy said, smiling. She fainted when Gajeel took her to the hospital. Lost blood sure made you felt dizzy. "Besides, the doctor said I could go home tomorrow noon."

Lucy looked at the blue haired with teary eyes, "B-but..."

"It ain't your fault, bunny girl. Levy is fine and alive, so stop crying." Gajeel said calmly, cheering the girl who owned beautiful blonde hair.

Lucy whiped the tears away from her cheek and smiled. "Thank you..."

Erza smiled. "Now, we better go home soon. Judo-san and Layla-san will be worry." The red head said, making the ebony haired boy grinned.

"We'll take you home, Lucy. Don't worry." Gray said. "You stay here, Gajeel?" He asked. 'Hn' was all he got as anwer. Just when he wanted to ask Levy, a sound of phone filled the hospital room. It was Lucy's. The blonde took the phone from the small desk near the couch.

"Private number..." Lucy mumbled, but still answered the phone. "Hello, Lucy's speaking." She started.

"Happy that your friend alive, blondie? How shame she's hurt because protected you. You're such a lucky girl that your friends cared about you. Maybe they'll get killed too because protecting you." a girl said with cruel words.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wh-who are y-you?" She asked with trembling voice. Erza and others glanced each other, wondering who was it. But they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Ow, poor you, little Lucy. Your voice is even trembling now. Scared?" The voice said, totally ignored Lucy's question. "Oh, I can't wait until the day I can hurt your precious fiance, too bad he isn't here, right Lucy dear? Who is he? Oh yeah, Natsu Dragneel, soon to be my prey."

"No... no... Please don't..." Lucy felt like she couldn't breath when the girl said that.

"What did you say, Lucy dear? I can't hear you~ Hmm, what should I do with a cute boy like him? It's not fun if I kill him too soon. Hmm, maybe I can kill him slowly, really slowly~" The girl giggled.

"No... NO!" Lucy screamed as tears flowed again on her cheeks. "Please don't hurt him..."

"I'm just playing just with your lovely fiance, Lucy. Don't worry. And do you want to see it?" The girl asked with cheerful tone.

"NOOO!" Lucy cried loudly. Erza snatched the phone from her hand. Lucy closed her ears and her teary eyes. "No... You can't..."

"Who the hell are you?" Erza snapped. But she only heard a girl's giggle, then the phone hung up. Erza still stood there near Lucy, and gave the phone to Gray who stood next to her. Gray grabbed Lucy's phone as Erza walked to the crying Lucy. "Lucy... What did she say to you?" Erza sat beside her.

Lucy just shook her head in fear. Lucy's phone rang again before Erza said a word. Closing her ears with her hands, Lucy shook her head again, sobbing. Thinking it was that girl again, Gray already ready to snapped at her, but his face calmed when he saw at the phone screen.

"Oh, it's you, flame head." Gray sighed in relief. "I almost snapped at you." Gray said as he looked at the still crying Lucy.

"Of course it's me, ice princess. And why the hell Lucy's phone in you?" Natsu asked, frowning.

Gray laughed nervously. "Erza just asked me to hold Lucy's phone for a while. Nothing serious."

Meanwhile, Erza was still comforting Lucy. Levy was getting worry about her blonde friend. Gajeel just looked at Lucy, but he also worried in his heart. "Lucy... Look, Natsu is calling you. Cheer up." Erza said, smiling. But Lucy who remembered the girl's word cried even more when she heard his name.

"That's... Lucy's voice. Why is she crying?" Natsu worried.

Gray gulped, "She's not. We're just playing a drama."

Natsu growled, wating to punch Gray. "First, she's my girl, I know her more than you, ice freak. Second... GIVE THE DAMN PHONE TO HER, DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled, making Gray got the phone away from his ear.

Gray sighed, now standing in front of Lucy. He couldn't blame Natsu, since he knew Natsu must be freaking worried. "Lucy, Natsu wants to talk with you." Gray smiled, handing the phone.

Lucy stopped crying, but still sobbed a bit. She whiped the tears away from her eyes. Taking the phone, she tried her best not to let her voice trembled. "Na... Natsu?"

"Luce, are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Natsu asked worriedly. Okay, now he really wanted to go home and held the girl in his embrace. He even didn't want to be in this town where he stayed right now. But he couldn't.

Lucy blinked at his questions, she could imagine how worried he is. And finally, she smiled a bit. "I'm... okay, Natsu. You don't need to be worry." She said, as she glanced at her smiling friends in the room. True, she didn't want him to be worry. She stood up, and walked out from the room.

"Really?" her fiance asked.

"Mm.. Now, tell me how was your morning? It's noon there, right?" Lucy changed the topic. But still, she couldn't forget the girl said to her about Natsu. She was so going to find out who was she. She didn't want her friends got hurt anymore because of her.

"Is that called the power of love? The power that can make you smile, and stronger?" Gray innocently asked to no one when Lucy went out from the room, making the red head and blue haired girl laughed.

"Yo can say so, Gray. It's amazing, right? Awe, I'm so happy for those two." Levy squealed, forgetting the pain of her injuried arm. Erza nodded and agreed. Gray just grinned at the bookworm.

"But, we also need to find out who was that girl. And should we ask Judo-san's help? And I need to aske some questions to Lucy's father." Erza said seriously. The others agreed and they talked about things, not knowing something might happen to their Lucy outside there. How dangerous walking the streets all alone at night~

~/\\~

* * *

><p>"Dokuro, did you find the place where the documents hidden?" Angel whined at her butler. Dokuro couldn't help but chuckle at his master. He put a plate of cake on her desk.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry, My Lady, but I haven't found it yet. But don't worry, I'll give some informations tomorrow. I'm going to _that_ place tonight. And your wishes will be granted soon, My Lady." Dokuro bowed to Angel. The girl who owned black eyes smirked.

"You're the best, Dokuro." Angel said. "But, make sure those stupid guards won't find you. It'll be a problem if they find you, Dokuro. And you know I want it to be fast." Angel said calmly, but her eyes were dangerous. If it wasn't Dokuro, maybe they would be scared. Dokuro chuckled again, bowing in front of the girl.

"I wouldn't be your butler if so, My Lady." Dokuro smiled. Angel proudly grinned at the 19 years old teenager. "It's already yout bed time, My Lady. Would you like to sleep now?" Dokuro offered.

"Hmm... No, I'm not sleepy. You can go now if you want, you know." Angel said while eating the cake. "I'm going to have some fun again for the last time tonight. Can you prepare the car and call Ikaruga-chan to play with me?" Angel got up from the seat.

"Yes, My Lady." Dokuro answered.

~/\\~

* * *

><p>"Me? I'm in the market now. I'm buying some foods for others." Lucy said. Yeah, they had been talking since she was in the hospital. Now, she was in the market nearby. It wouldn't be dangerous, right? It was near the hospital though even the streets weren't crowded, in other word, the streets were a bit quiet.<p>

"Well, have fun. See you soon, the old man yells at me." Natsu ended the conversation after Lucy said a 'see you'.

"How much are these?" Lucy asked the cashier keeper. She bought foods and drinks for her friends. She decided to stay there a bit longer. She was still guilty after the Levy's incident. She ven made her parents worried. Judo was mumbling madly on the phone when Erza called him.

Lucy paid the food and drinks, and went out from the market. She took her phone out, looking at the time. "Almost nine o'clock, huh?" She mumbled. Then she walked down the streets and saw the beautiful lights there. Like usual, the town would shine beautifully at night, and the best place to watched the town was in Fairy Tower.

"Lucy!" Lucy stopped walking when she heard someone called her name. Blinking, she shrugged when she saw no one called her name.

"Lucy!" That girl voice again who called her name. She looked around but still no one was there.

"Haahaha, I'm imagine unreal things." She laughed at herself, but her heart went wild. Then, she walked again toward the hospital.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" The voice sang. Lucy once again stopped, turning her head back slowly. And also once again, no one was there. She quickly shook her head.

"Lucy! Behind you!" By that, Lucy turning her body back. Only to see someone came out from an alley , near to where she was standing now. It was a girl who wore black suits and had pink hair. She hid her right hand behind her back, smiling. She walked closer to Lucy. Lucy rose a brow.

"Who are you?" The blonde teen asked when the girl stood only a meter away from her.

"See you, Lucy!" The person said. She pointed a pistol toward Lucy so fast and she promptly pulled the pistol's trigger. _PANG!_

_THUD! _

The girl in black suits ran immidiately when the body fell down.

* * *

><p><strong>Theeeee end of chapter 11 :3<strong>

**Guess, I'll sleep with my lucky Ciel phonestrap tonight and tied it on my finger :3 Kufufu... I'm such a weirdo sometimes...**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ciaossu! XD Happy Haru is here~ Yay, yay...**

**Finally~ we made it! XD We're officially passed it 8D Wohoo~! XD With the happy me, actually I wanted to make a happy chapter, but I couldn't T^T **

**Thanks to; _MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, The Fire Key, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, nightwatcher55, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Free2Love. Hate, HinaSnowBastia, xBluieLovex, LiLyRoSe98, Nachii Moonfilia, NatsuDragneel159, Princess Happy, IchigoDREAM, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, dexter-dash, and LucyScarlet27_ for reviewing! :D**

**Chap 12 is up~ XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>THUD!<em>

_The girl in black suit ran immidiately when the body fell down_.

Closing her eyes, Lucy winced in pain when the bullet flied to her, but luckily it only her right shoulder was hurt. She fell down onto the groud. It was because someone pushed her right few seconds before the girl with long pink haired pulled the trigger, making the bullet only hit right over her shoulder and they fell down together. "Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee! Are you okay?" Someone who pushed her asked so damn worriedly. His eyes widened when he saw blood was dripping down on Lucy's arm.

"R-Rou-kun? What are you do-OUCH!" Lucy held her injuried shoulder. She understood how hurt Levy was. "It w-was dangerous, you know, Rou-kun? You could be got shot!" Lucy glared at the boy in front of her. "But, thank you for saving me." Her eyes softened.

Romeo sighed in relief. He thought she would give him a long lecture. Romeo grinned as she helped Lucy to stood up, "No problem. You're already like my sister, it was my priority to protect my nakama. Now, let's go to the hospital! You need treatment." The boy said, making Lucy nodded. "Jun! Please tell my father that I'm going to hospital!" He shouted at the car near him. Yeah, it was the Conbolt's car, and Jun was their driver.

Then, they ran toward the hospital. And Lucy gulped when she saw Gray and Erza came out from the lift. "Rou-kun, hurry up! I don't want them to see me like this." Lucy whispered. Romeo nodded, and dragged her to a room. Lucy felt the blood hadn't stop yet, and the pain was making her bit her lower lip. And they ran to a room for Lucy's injury treatment. Not knowing Erza actually saw those two.

"G-Gray... did you s-see them?" Erza now sweatdropped. Gray gulped.

"Yeah... Romeo and... bleeding Lucy." Gray said in low tone. Then they quickyly ran to chased those two. _'Oh crap!_' they thought.

Meanwhile, the doctor had treated Lucy's wound and bandaged the wound. "Now, your shoulder will be fine in 3 or 4 days. Good thing, Romeo took you here immidiately, so you didn't lost so much blood." The doctor grinned.

"Thank you, Doctor. But you look really young." Lucy said gazing at the buddy-buddy Romeo and the doctor. Romeo and the doctor blinked before they laughed together.

"Well, Lucy-nee... He is my cousin, Nakamoto Riku. He's a real genius and he is the youngest doctor here." Romeo grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets.

"Nah, you're too much, Romeo. But yeah, I'm only 19. I shall take my excuse to take some medicine for you, Lucy-san." He said, getting up from the chair and went out from his room. Romeo sighed as he looked around the small room.

"It's been awhile I didn't come here. Anyway, how's your wound, Lucy-nee?" The ebony haired boy asked. Lucy grinned, giving him a thumb. "That's good then. But whar are your friends doing here? And why did that girl shoot you?" Romeo asked the blonde girl.

"Actually, Levy-chan is here, so we visited her. And I also didn't know the answer for your second question." Lucy lowered her head. Just when Romeo wanted to say something, the door slammed really hard, making the two person junped in surprise. "Erza? And Gray? Hiii!" Lucy squeaked when Erza glared at her. And Romeo already sneaked out from the room.

"LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? I'm really sorry. This is my fault, I promised to protect you, but I failed. Please hit me!" Erza bowed in front of her. Lucy sweat dropped and said it was nothing.

"Damn Lucy... Where did you go actually?" Gray sighed worriedly. "And tell us the whole story. And also why is Romeo here?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed. Then she began to tell the story to them.

In the same time, outside the room, Romeo sat on a chair there. He took his phone out from the pocket. And he called someone. "Hello, Natsu-nii?"

"Romeo? What's up? It's a rare for you to call me. It's already late there, isn't it?" Natsu rose a brow.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu's POV<em>

Natsu rose a brow when Romeo called him. It was just unsual. "Romeo? What's up? It's a rare for you to call me. It's already late there, isn't it?" Natsu laid hisself on the bed in that apartement.

"Wait, _'there'_? Where are you now, Natsu-nii?" Natsu heard his question.

"Well, Wendy didn't tell you that I'm in America with my father?" Natsu asked back.

"Crap. No wonder you aren't here. I thought you were also in this hospital with others. Lucy-nee, Erza-nee, and Gray-nii are here, you know. " A sigh came from Romeo, making Natsu wondered.

"With others in hospital? What for? Is someone sick or hurt?" Natsu now worried.

"It's... etto... how should I say this. You're right, someone is hurt." Romeo took a deep breath before continued his words. "Lu-Lucy-nee was shot by unknown girl."

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled, getting up from his lying position. "You're kidding me, right?" Natsu felt that his heart winced.

"I'm not, Natsu-nii. But she's fine now. I guess, something is wrong. I mean, I heart Erza-nee said she promised to protect Lucy-nee. The question is, protect her from what and who? And why did the person shoot her?"

"Tch, I knew it... They are hiding something from me. Thanks for telling me, Romeo." Natsu said before hung the phone up. Standing up, Natsu cluthed a fist and hit the wall for the second time that day. "Shit... Damn it!" Growling, He ignored the blood from his hand. Natsu put his shoes on and went out to somewhere to talk with his father who went to somewhere.

In his way, he bumped into someone. Natsu wasn't in mood and glared at the person instead said 'sorry'. "Lucy's cousin, Loki?" Natsu's frown replaced with confused face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my, my cousin's fiance, Natsu Dragneel? I'm going to meet some people, the Crime Sorcière. This supposed to be a secret though." The orange hair colored said. Loki rose a brow when he saw Natsu's smirk.

"Crime Sorcière? You know them?" Natsu smirked.

"Well yes. You can say that we're friends." Loki grinned proudly.

"Hey, can you do me a favor, please?" Natsu begged him. Loki rose a brow at him.

~XxX~

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal POV: Angel's office room, September, 12th- 09:00 am<span>_

"Here's the document that you already requested,my Lady." Dokuro handed a big brown envelope to Angel. Smiling, Angel took the document from her butler. "Like you said, it was hidden in _that_ place."

Angel laughed, "Of course. I already invetigated it a month ago. I just need the right time. Anyway, her fiance still in America, right?" Angel asked.

"Yes, my Lady. Jose-sama already threatened them. And you also know him that he doesn't mess with it, he can kill the Dragneels if he wants. Jose-sama also wants money from Dragneel." Dokuro chuckled. Hearing that, Angel giggled.

"Well then, since we already got the document. Why don't we begin the main show?" Angel winked at the green haired butler. Dokuro bowed. "Good, but... no fun, I can't play with her fiance. I just bluffed with Lucy-chan. Geeee~. That damn Jose didn't allow me. Just wait, soon I'll get a revenge on Jose and Hades too." Angel smirked, a oh so evil smirk. Then someone knocked the door, and it was Ikaruga.

"Angel-sama, that Lucy girl is already in Heartfilia's house with her friends. Do you want me to kill them today?" Ikaruga offered.

"Pfft... Of course no, Ikaruga-chan. You can't kill her, if you kill her then I can't have fun. And how's my father's condition?"

"Brain-sama is still in comma, Angel-sama." Ikaruga lowered her head.

Angel sighed sadly, "It has been almost a year he's in comma for the second time."

~XxX~

"Lucy dear~ Where are you going?" Layla cried out. She cried a river when she saw Lucy's shoulder. She was getting more protective with her daughter.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Mama. Don't worry." Lucy sweat dropped when her mother grabbed her wrist tightly. "And Mama... you're crushing my bone." Lucy sobbed fakely, making her mother released her arm. Lucy sighed in relief silently.

"Erza-chan~ Could you please follow her?" Layla puppy eyed the red head. Erza nodded. Then the two teens went to the bathroom. And of course Erza guarded the door outside.

Gray crossed her legs, "Do you still keep the paper, Layla-san?" the ebony haired asked the Heartfilia's lady. Layla nodded, taking something from her skirt's pocket. It was the paper that Judo received from Angel. She gave it to Gray. "A fairy flies to a house which painted with white..." Gray read the paper. He still couldn't get it.

"Need help?" Erza smirked. Lucy then sat next to Gray on the floor with her mother. Erza sat there in front of them. "Lucy, can you call Wendy and ask where is Natsu?" The scarlet haired girl asked. Lucy nodded.

"Hello, Wendy-chan~ Can you tell me where did Natsu go?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy-nee! Oh, he didn't tell you? He's in America now." Wendy said. And Lucy hung up the phone after she said 'thank you'.

"He's in America." Lucy said to Erza, earning a smirk from her.

"I knew it! A fairy also means saver, or in other word also knight. Who's the one willing to protect Lucy even it costs the person's own life?" Erza asked them, smirking.

"Natsu-kun!" Layla grinned widely. Lucy's face tinted with red shades.

"True. And a house which painted with house means White House, isn't it? And White House is in Washington D.C, America's capital city." Erza resolved the first clue. Her friends, and Layla clapped their hands, felt proud at the smart girl who owned scarlet hair.

"And second, I guess the flower means you, Lucy. I still don't get it what it means, but they warn us to protect Lucy, or else they will catch Lucy. And Layla-san, could you please tell us about the event before Heartfilia company won the _Spread_ competition? I ever read the news."

Layla put a finger on her chin, "Hmm... Spread competition was held about almost 2 years ago. It's a competition for the big companies, and only had one winner. Luckily it was Heartfilia's. Because of that, Judo is famous now, and his company spread its wing to many countries. The competition was held by Grimoire. Judo was with Nagoya back then." Layla explained.

"Who were the participants?" Erza asked.

"I don't really remember, but there were, Conbolt comp., Heartfilia comp., Saber comp., Heaven comp., and that's all I can remember." Layla smiled.

"Conbolt's owner is Macao and his son is Romeo, and we know Heartfilia's. Saber's owner is Gemma and his sons are Sting and Rogue. Last, Heaven's owner is Brain and his only dauther is Angel. I guess this problem related to that competition. This is just a guess, but maybe a pair of wing refers to Angel. And I heard that Heaven company has some problem after the competition. Yet, Brain is in comma now. But this isn't end yet, since there are still some question in my head." Erza frowned. But the blondes and Gray jaw dropped by her explaination. _'She has a smart brain!'_ they thought.

"And, what are the question? And why do you think it's related to Angel and the competition?" Gray asked.

"If my guess is true, why does she put a target on Lucy? And why only Lucy? Next, how did she know that Natsu is in America? For your answer Gray, Judo said it was a girl with white silvery hair. Angel is match with the appearance, and not to mention Nagoya-san said the girl looks familiar. And she has no reason to target Lucy on, unless it's about company." The red head said.

"Well, that's true... I also guess this isn't only doing." Lucy crossed her arms, thinking.

"Does it related to Judo's weakness?" Layla snapped her head up, looking at the long scarlet haired girl.

"And what is his weakness?" Gray asked again.

Closing her eyes, Layla took a deep breath. "His weakness is..."

_SIIING!_

The lights went out. And the living room was in total dark because there wasn't any window. They couldn't see anything. "Oh, damn... guys? I can't see a thing here." Gray hissed.

"Lights was just went out, Gray. Don't worry. I also can't see a thing but black." Erza said calmly, but her calmness changed into a worriness when she heard Lucy groaned, a pain seemed to strike her. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Lucy dear? Is your shoulder still hurt?" Layla cried out again. But they didn't hear a sound from her. "Lucy?" Layla blankly extanded her arms to hold her daughter.

"Emm, Layla-san... I'm Gray, I'm not Lucy." Gray sweatdropped when he felt someone touched him. He knew it was Layla, since her touch was so motherly. Second later before Layla said something, the light went back. The room was bright again.

.

.

.

"LUCY!" They all screamed.

"Lucy! Where are you?" Gray got panic. Lucy was gone from the living room. Gray ran outside, but his eyes widened when he saw the outside, making Erza and the shock Layla ran toward him. "What the hell is going on here?" Gray gulped. All the maids outside were unconscious on the floor. And he found Lucy's phone.

Erza cluthed a fist, then she ran toward the big window in the hall. Her eyes widened when she saw a man with long black hair was dragging the struggling Lucy with him. "It's Lucy!" But she was too late, the car already went far away to somewhere. And Erza growled in frustation.

"Fuck..." Gray silently cursed whoever took his nakama. Then his phone rang. And it was Natsu who called him.

"Damn you... Why didn't you tell me that Lucy shot by someone?" Gray could hear Natsu's anger tone. "And where is she now? I couldn't call her." Before Gray said a thing, Erza was gesturing him to give the phone to her. So he did what she asked. And he comforted Layla who already cried.

"Natsu... It's me Erza, you see, actually we have problems here. Lucy got kidnapped and I supposed the kidnapper isn't an ordinary people. And the worst is he could be an assasin..." And Erza told him the whole story, and also her guess. She also apologized for not telling him sooner.

~XxX~

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Lucy kept struggling in the car. The man who took her was a scary looking man. His skin was really pale, yet her hair is extremly long. "And who the hell are you?" Lucy hissed.<p>

"Shut up, you little chick! I'm taking you to Angel-sama. Got that? And I'm Vivaldus Taka. Thank you for asking, beautiful Lucy Heartfilia." Vivaldus smirked evily.

Lucy stucked her tongue out, "Freak old man! Just let me go! I don't want to meet your Angel! I won't shut my mouth until you let me go, old man!" Lucy glared at him. But, her eyes widened when Vivaldus held her chin and put a pistol into her mouth. She felt cold sweat dropped on her body. Her body was trembling.

"SHUT UP! I'm not kind-hearted like Angel-sama. She told me not to kill you, but I'll surely kill you here if you say another word." Vivaldus glared at her. When he felt Lucy won't say anything more, he harshly let her go, putting away the pistol from Lucy's mouth and put it into its place before.

Lucy bit her lower lip, trying not to cry. _"God, save me..."_ Now she was freaking scared. Her hands still trembled. She stared at her engagement ring. _"Natsu..."_

Soon, they arrived in a house not far away from the city. But there was only that house and hid by trees. Vivaldus dragged Lucy to an empty room where there were only a chair and a small bed. "Now stay here until Angel-sama comes here tomorrow!" Vivaldus locked the room with Lucy inside.

_Now, who will save her?_

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 12! :D Now, who will save Lucy? Erza and others don't know the place. Natsu is in America, if he comes back, his family are in danger. Dun dun... D: The good news is the truth will be revealed soon :D or you have figure it out? <strong>

**Well, well... I'm going to write the next chapter soon.. XD **

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! happy Haru is here :D**

**I just got a writer's block -.- But it disappeared last night XD Yaaay~~ **

**Thanks to; dexter-dash, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Princess Happy, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Nachii Moonfilia, CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, NatsuDragneel159, Free2Love. Hate, xBluieLovex, LiLyRoSe98, and The Fire Key for reviewing! XD**

**Chapter 13 is up~ XD **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Why can't we call them? Lucy is in danger... What if... if..." Gray got panic and he was pacing back and forth. Erza didn't say anything, in fact she also wondered why Judo said like that. "And what will that flame head do?." Gray sighed. But when the ebony haired boy saw Erza's smirk, Gray rose a brow.<p>

"Guess, you're right, Judo-san. That will be troublesome if the cops know it and the news will be spread in public." Erza nodded. Layla's eyes beamed again at this girl's cleverness.

Judo smiled, nodding. "As expected from Erza Scarlet. You want some cake? It'll comfort us and help us with the problem." Judo gave a piece of strawberry shortcake after Erza nodded. "But I will never forgive them if they lay a finger on Lucy." Judo's soft eyes turned into a murder one, making Gray gulped.

"Gehee, I smell the war in the air. I'll help you to beat those craps, Lucy's father. This will be fun!" Suddenly the door opened. Layla smiled big whe she saw a blue-haired girl with a long haired boy.

"Good noon, Judo-san, Layla-san. And hello guys." Levy grinned. Erza and Gray walked to ward the two teens. "Erza! Gray! I heard the news from Spetto-san and Loki. What do you think Erza?" Levy smirked at the red head, knowing Erza must be know something. "And Gajeel, Gray. Please check the entrance door. Maybe there will be a hint to send to Loki."

"Loki? Lucy's cousin?" Judo rose a brow.

"Yes. He asked me to. He also wants to help us, even he's not in this town. Loki said he has a friend who knows everything about cities, places, and streets. No one else, but Hibiki Laytis." Levy grinned. Layla and Judo chuckled. Erza's and Gray's eyes widened. Hibiki was famous for his intelligent. And Gray and Gajeel quickly went off to find something.

"Well, he's Loki after all. I won't be surprised if he knows other famous people." Judo said, crossing a leg over the other one. "And I shall back to office, I need to check something. I feel something bad will happen. I trust you with this. Please take care of Layla... Erza, Levy. Be careful." Judo said before left the living room. Erza and Levy nodded, not noticed Judo had a murder look on his face.

"Now, now... I will call Loki first. I also want to know what is his plan." Levy then called Lucy's cousin. "Loki... The boys here are now searching for some clues. What are you planning on exactly?"

"Oh, hey there, Lucy's best friend, Levy McGarden. My plan? Simple! I'm going to save her after I finish some business here." Loki said proudly. "I already bought tickets. And you know, Levy..." He yawned before he continued. "It's 1 am here, and I need to work some other things and Hibiki helps us with the problem. Don't worry, just send me the clue because I don't think I'll have some sleep."

"Oops, I'm sorry. And yes, I'll send them through message later. Thanks, Loki! We're counting on you." Levy said before hung up the call. "He said he will come here soon. That reminds me, does Natsu know about this?"

Layla nodded. "After Erza-san told him about the whole story, he hung the phone without said any word after a minute of silent."

"Yeah, but I heard a loud 'thud' before he hung up." Erza added. Levy rose a brow. Erza just shrugged, telling her she didn't know what was that. "But I know he's mad after I heard his voice. He-" The door opened again before Erza finished the sentece.

"We found some empty bottles bottle and a leaf." Gray handed the clue. Levy took the leaf, while Erza took the three bottles. Levy stared at the leaf. Erza opened a bottle and sniffed it. "Usually, Heartfilia's house is always clean, so I just took the leaf with me. It's strange." Gray said, making the Hearfilia's lady nodded.

"You're right, Gray. This is a hint! What about the bottles, Erza?" Seeing the scarlet haired girl nodded, Levy quickly sent a message to Loki. Gray and Gajeel smirked proudly and Layla lifted her hands and prayed in her heart.

_Is Loki be the one who will save Lucy or...?_

~NxL~

* * *

><p>A loud scream was heard from outside the room in that hidden big house. Vivaldus closed her ears and his eyes twitched. "Damn Ikaruga... What the fuck is she doing to that blonde? I can't enjoy the damn show on tv." Vivaldus growled.<p>

"I don't know. Since Angel-sama asked Ikaruga to watch over Lucy, Ikaruga takes the role and plays with Lucy." Fukuro said calmly.

"And why you always wear that freaking bird mask?" Vivaldus sighed. Fukuro only laughed at his question. Soon, they heard another painful scream from a room there.

"Nah, Angel-sama is cruel to let Lucy be with Ikaruga." Fukuro said while Vivaldus wore an earphone. "Oi, Ikaruga! Don't kill her!" Fukuro shouted, giving the long pink haired woman a warn. Fukuro didn't get any answer from Ikaruga but a laugh. The cosplay man sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

Ikaruga laughed evily and pulled up half of Lucy's blonde hair. Lucy winced. "See? Like I said we would meet again. Are you happy, I didn't kill you that time, Lucy-chan?" Ikaruga threw Lucy hard down onto the cold tiles. "You're lucky, the boy saved you."

"Ugh..." Lucy held her aching stomach. Lucy could feel blood was running down from the tip of her lips. "W-why don't you kill me? Oh, I forgot... You can't kill me." Coughing, Lucy tried to stand up. The blonde teen whiped the blood with her hand. "And you won't get what you want! Even no one will save me, you still won't get what you want." Lucy smirked, still held her aching one.

Ikaruga grabbed Lucy's collar, lifting her up. "Shut up, Lucy-chan! You don't know Angel-sama's story. And we will reach our goal!"

"Let's see... My father won't sign the document easily! He won't easily let his company fall to your hand or whoever it is." Lucy looked down at Ikaruga. "Knowing my father, I believe he will do something."

"Not until he sees you in this situation. Just wait until tomorrow, and Angel-sama's happiness will come." Ikaruga walked slowly toward the wall, still grabbed Lucy's collar. "See you tomorrow, Lucy-chan." Ikaruga pushed Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking her head might hit the wall. Luckily it didn't hurt, because her head only touched the wall. The pink haired woman let her go and left the room.

Lucy slid down on the wall. She sat on the cold tiles, but she didn't care about it. Lucy closed her eyes as the bruise on her stomach was aching again. Tears started to flood her eyes. Soon, the tears ran down onto her cheeks. Covering her mouth with a hand, Lucy tried not to cry out loud. "Someone... Please..." Crying, she felt like her body couldn't move. "It hurts..."

.

.

.

_"A __ flower stands alone in a field, hoping someone will pick itself__."_

~A~

* * *

><p>"Do you find it?" Natsu asked.<p>

"Not yet, Natsu. But soon, I'll find it. Give me 5 more minutes, and you should rest,you know." Hibiki stared at the pink haired boy. "You got a minor injury. Where did you go actually?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't mind me. This is nothing. Anyway, thanks Loki, Hibiki. I'm counting on you, guys." Natsu sat on a chair.

"No problem! Lucy is my cousin, of course I'll help to save her." Loki grinned.

"Sure, my pleasure." Hibiki smiled and he went back to stared at the computer.

Natsu walked toward a big glass window that showed the city. He gazed at the sky worriedly. _"Please be safe, Luce..." _

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 13~ dun dun D: It was a bit hard to write this chapter T^T Lucy... And the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc... not this story ;) Anyway, I'm sorry for the short chapter :( I'll make a longer chapter ;)<br>**

**And I want to see little Gajeel... I wonder how did he look? '3' And also baby Natsu.. xD He must be reallllly cute. Then, I always wonder what would Natsu react and say after his house was cleaned by Lucy? (in FT special chapter :D )**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo~ :D Haru is here...**

**Like I said before... This chapter is the last chapter of this arc, and it'll be a bit long ^^" The truth is in here too... And some NaLu moments in the end XD Wohooo~~~ *buried my face onto the pillow* This chapter was pretty hard to write (or type?) C: Coookiesss! Sweets! **

**Thanks to; _dexter-dash, Nachii Moonfilia, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Free2Love. Hate, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Princess Happy, xBluieLovex, LiLyRoSe98, and NewMusic098_ for reviewing! :D**

**Haru presents you, Natsu and Lucy chapter 14! xD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Erza and Levy came out together from their room. They were sleeping over in Heartfilia's house last night, and so were Gray and Gajeel. Judo hadn't come back yet since yesterday, well it wasn't his first time though. Layla knew he was busy, so she let him be. And Judo already asked his men to guard the house, just in case if the culprits came again. And today was the second day Lucy had been missing.<p>

"Is there any good news from Hibiki or Loki?" Erza asked the bookworm while they were walking toward the living room. Levy nodded.

"Let's talk about it in the living room and we need to be fast. We didn't know what they are planning on Lucy." Levy said in serious tone. Erza sighed. Levy was true. Then they entered the living room. There were already Gray, Gajeel, and Layla. The teens sat on the soft sofa there.

"I already received the message from Loki. Based on the clues, they said that Lu-chan was in a house. The house isn't so far from the city, maybe only 1 hour or more from here. This is the address." Levy showed her phone. "I don't know how Loki will save Lu-chan, but we need to move fast. We don't know what are they going to do with Lucy and I have a bad feeling about this. We will going there now, who's coming?" Levy smirked at the questions.

"Of course I'm going! What about you, Gajeel?" Gray grinned.

"Gehee... I'll help." Gajeel smirked. Then he high-five with Gray. "And you, Titania?" Gajeel looked at Erza who already put a smirk and crossed her arms.

"Of course! Who do you think am I?" Erza winked. "I guess you choose to stay here with Layla-san, Levy, no?"

"Mm... I need to stay with Layla-san. But do you think we need more help?" Levy tilted her head. Then the door opened. And ta-ra! Romeo and a blue haired boy stood by the door frame, grinning. "Romeo! What brings you here? And who is that?" Levy smiled at Romeo.

"I can help! I'm pretty good at fighting. Lucy-nee is like my own sister, I'll help her. Natsu-nii told me the whole story. Anyway, this is Meredy, one of the Crime Sorcière. She will explain anything." Romeo grinned. "The one who shot Lucy-nee was Ikaruga, one of the Trinity Raven. She was one of the best assassin and Trinity Raven's leader."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Meredy. I came here first before my friends." Meredy smiled. The others started to introduced their self. After that, Meredy started to explain why Angel kidnapped Lucy.

"After the Spread Competition and Heartfilia's win. Brain was so shocked and he started to go out of his head. Angel was so worried about his father. And few days later Brain got some sickness because he was too shocked and stressed out, not to mention Heaven Company was near the disaster. Now, he's still in comma. Angel couldn't take it anymore, so she wants to heal Heaven Company by steal Hearftilia's fortune and some revenge. There is one document Judo has to sign so that his company falls into Angel's hand. Well, this was Lucy and Ikaruga's conversation though." Meredy explained.

"And one thing... Angel's friend, Jose threatened Natsu , if he leaves America, his family will be in danger too." Meredy said.

"That was why they kidnapped Lucy?" Layla lowered her head. "Judo can't stand if Lucy gets hurt or something. He may be sign the paper. "

Gray raised a brow, "How did you know this, Meredy?" Gajeel, Erza and Levy nodded.

"Well, I guess you never heard of Crime Sorcière, huh? We are groups of assassin too, but we don't work for evil people and my job is as a spy. We know some dangerous people, and they are our friends. I came alone to their area where Lucy is. But I couldn't help her yet. And today will be the day. Jellal and Ultear will save Lucy too."

"But don't worry we'll get more people to help us." Romeo smirked meaningly. The teens and Layla blinked, and rose a brow.

"M-more people?" Levy asked, her eyes were filled with stars. Romeo nodded, grinning.

"Yes. I'll explain later, but we need to be fast. If we're lucky, we can arrive there together with _them_." Romeo said, making Erza, Gray, and Gajeel stood up, ready to head off. "Nice! Erza-nee is coming too? This will be fun." Romeo chuckled.

"Wait we have some gifts for you. Ultear gave you these things." Meredy placed headsets on the table from her bag. "And Jellal gave you these things. They know you will not stay stand here." Meredy then placed four pistols on the table, making the people's eyes widened.

Erza gulped, "Are they real pistol?"

Meredy nodded, "But don't worry, these are only laser pistols. This won't kill someone, but enough to make the enemies off guard. And when the times come, beat them! And put these headsets onto you left ear. I'll help you with the streets from here. Hurry up!"

They all nodded, and took the gadgets with them. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Romeo ran out from the room. "Thanks Meredy!" Erza shouted. Meredy grinned.

Then she took out a laptop from her bag and turned it on. Meredy seemed busy with that. Layla smiled while she was watching Meredy worked. "Meredy, why did you want to help us?"

Meredy giggled, "Because Lucy seems like a nice person. And someone asked me to help her. Then I came here and met Romeo."

Levy blinked, "Who did ask you to help Lu-chan?"

Meredy smirked. "A boy with pink hair, son of Igneel... Natsu Dragneel. He suddenly came with Loki, my friend. Natsu asked us to help him. After he explained everything, we quickly called Hibiki. And I suppose you already know the story after that."

~A~

* * *

><p>"Follow me! Don't try to run away or you'll die." Vivaldus glared at Lucy. Lucy stood up weakly. "Angel-sama will play with you today." Vivaldus smirked.<p>

Lucy bit her lower lip, _'What will happen now?'_ she thought. She followed Vivaldus to a room. Okay, now she knew this house was big. Or maybe a mansion? Her thought crushed when Vivaldus told her to come into the room. She didn't say anything but followed his words. The room was wide and big, but it was an empty room. There were only a big television and a handy cam, also cables. She saw a girl with white silvery hair stood in front of a window. The girl wore a light blue simple dress, knee-length with empire waist and bare neck, then dark blue stocking also boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves.

"Angel... Heaven's leader?" Lucy mumbled. She ever saw Angel once in the television.

"Glad that you know me, Lucy-chan. Oh dear, look at your cloth and those injuries? Did Ikaruga hurt you badly?" Angel smirked. "Soon, Heartfilia's fortune will come to my hand, right Lucy-dear?"

Lucy hissed, "As if. My father won't sign the paper!"

"Not until he sees you like this, Lucy-chan." Angel smirked evilly. She then clapped her hand, and the big television turned on with the handy cam. "Now, look at the camera, Lucy-chan."

~A~

Judo leaned his back to the seat in his office, his hand was holding a phone. "I see... Thank you so much. I'll do as you say." By that he hung the phone, smirking. Soon, his eyes narrowed toward the opened door. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a butler, Judo-san. I come here for you." Dokuro came closer to Judo's desk. Judo's eyes turned into dangerous ones. Dokuro placed an iPad in front of Judo and a paper.

"This paper... How did you get this?" Judo's eyes now widened. "If you ask me to sign this paper. I will never sign it!" Judo yelled at the green haired butler.

"I stole it from here, Judo-san." Dokuro smirked. "You still won't sign this paper even Angel-sama will kill Lucy, you precious daughter?" Then the iPad turned on with a video of Angel was grabbing Lucy's shoulder and the other hand was holding a knife in front of Lucy's neck.

_"Say, 'hi' to your father, Lucy-chan. Hello, Judo-san... I'm Angel. You see, I'm playing with your daughter. She's such a good girl." _

_ "Papa... don't sign the paper!"_

Judo's eyes went wide again. "You bastards... Let Lucy go!"

_"Not until you sign the paper, Judo-san. If you sign it, I'll make sure Lucy-chan is safe, but if you won't. I'll kill her with my hands." _Angel said. Then she rubbed the back of the knife with Lucy's cheek. Lucy closed her eyes. She was too weak to struggle.

"Now, now... Judo-san, just sign it and the business will be done. Lucy will come back to you." Dokuro said, giving Judo a pen. Judo hissed. He slowly grabbed the pen.

_"Papa... don't! You worked so hard for your company!"_ Lucy shrieked.

_"Shut up, Lucy-chan!"_

Judo's eyes narrowed in front of him. "Lucy... don't worry, everything will be okay." Judo smiled at the screen. He held the paper.

_"Papa..."_

_ "YES! Sign the paper, Judo-san! You're a good father!" _Angel laughed evilly. _"See, Lucy-chan? Your father will give his company to me. And I can heal Heaven Company."_

"Yes... Everything will be alright." Judo smirked. Soon he tore apart the paper. "But I will never give this company to you. Wait there, Lucy..."

_"Damn you, old man! You don't care your Lucy is dead? DOKURO! KILL HIM!" _Angel shouted. But Judo turned off the iPad.

"Judo, you..." Dokuro a pistol in front of Judo. Judo just smiled, standing up. "Why are you smiling?" Then Dokuro felt someone put a pistol on the back of his head, and his hand locked, making his pistol fell down onto the floor.

"Don't lay a finger on Judo-san or Juvia will kill you, Butler." A blue haired girl said dangerously. Dokuro hissed at Juvia.

"You're just a girl! You can't kill me." Dokuro laughed lamely. But soon, Juvia choked his neck. Dokuro coughed.

"Don't underestimate Juvia!" Juvia loosened a bit of the choke. Then she hit a spot on Dokuro so that he fell down onto the floor and his eyes were blurring. Juvia pointed a pistol to Dokuro. "Have a nice rest, Butler. She will kill you if you mess with us." That was the last thing Dokuro heard before the unconscious took over him.

Judo sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Juvia."

Juvia smiled, "No problem, Judo-san. She loves to help her nakama. Judo-san did a good act. Lucy-san will be alright, because if she hurts, Natsu-san will be mad. And the Crime Sorcière is already near the house. Now, Juvia will tie this butler up." Juvia walked closer to Dokuro and tied him. Judo still worried about Lucy. But a smile formed on his lips.

"Good luck, all."

~A~

* * *

><p>"Oh, man! How big is this mansion?" Gray silently growled. They kept walk in the corridor. Laser pistol in their hands.<p>

_"This mansion? Pretty big, you know. Oh, there... turn right." _ Meredy commanded through the headset. Meredy already put a gadget to scan the entire house, so she knew the house's nitty gritty. And the signal of the headsets showed where they were in the house.

"Oh, there is a sword here. I'm borrowing it." Erza smirked, taking the sword from the wall. Gray sweat dropped. "What? Why are you looking me like that? If you have forgotten, I'm a leader of kendo club. And this sword should help me. This won't be that difficult, I won't kill them." Erza smiled.

_"As expected, Erza!" _Levy cheered.

Gajeel stopped suddenly, "Shit."

_"What is it?"_ Meredy asked.

"There are bunch of men." Gajeel hid behind the wall with their friends. "Is there any other path? We don't have so much time."

_"Well, even you go on, they will notice you. And same goes if you turn right, right?"_

"I'll beat them. 6 people won't be matters." Erza offered. "GO!" She said with her murder eyes, making the boys ran away. And the men noticed them, but Erza stood in front of them. "I'll be your opponent."

Meanwhile, Gray, Romeo, and Gajeel ran, led by Meredy. Could they save Lucy in time?

~A~

Angel lifted Lucy up with her hand grabbed Lucy's collar. "Because of you, Judo didn't sign the paper! And I lost contact with Dokuro!" Anger filled Angel. Lucy just smirked.

"Like I said, my father won't sign it. You know Angel..." Lucy smiled before she continued. "You can heal back Heaven Company. If you work hard..." Angel harshly pushed the blonde teen onto the wall, she turned around so her back was facing Lucy. Lucy didn't say anything nor made noises. "A-and your f-father will be happy t-too." Lucy panted. She couldn't see around her clearly for a while. And Lucy didn't feel hurt or anything right now, but her body was cold. The blonde girl just sat down there. She suffered enough, not because of Angel, but because of Ikaruga.

"SHUT UP!" Angel shouted.

"Angel..."

"I said shut up! You didn't know anything of me!" Angel hissed.

"But..." Lucy tried to talk with Angel.

Angel grabbed tightly the knife in her hand. "Shut up!" The frustrated Angel threw the knife toward Lucy. The blonde just shut her eyes tightly. Now, she already prepared for the knife hit her.

_GLEB!_

The knife finally stucked. Cold sweat was rolling down onto Lucy's cheeks. _'Wait... It didn't hurt... and it's warm.'_ She thought, slowly opened her eyes. The knife was on the wall, and she moved from her current position. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You..." Angel was shocked at the scene.

"Whose girl did you think you were messing with?" The pink haired teen smirked, while he held Lucy in her arms.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Angel gritted her teeth.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Luce..." Natsu said, facing her. Lucy shook her head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault though. Wait, why are you apologizing?" Lucy laughed weakly.

"FUKURO! VIVALDUS! IKARUGA! KILL THEM!" Angel shouted. Then the door slammed loudly. Lucy's eyes widened, thinking the trio came. Her thought was true, but...

"Tch, who are you calling for, girl?" A long black haired girl stood there while she was dragging the unconscious Ikaruga and Vivaldus.

"They are pretty tough, huh? But still, we beat them." A blue haired boy said, put Fukuro slowly onto the floor. "Are they all you have, Heaven's leader... Angel?" He yawned, trying to sound bored. Angel's bangs covered her eyes.

"Did you two beat them?" Angel clenched a fist.

"Jellal beat Fukuro. I beat Ikaruga, and Vivaldus was beaten by Natsu." Ultear smirked at Natsu who grinned big at her. "Well, I also didn't know he can be that strong. It's a good thing that we taught him to improve his fighting skill and 'playing' with knife in two days." Ultear chuckled. "Right, Jellal?" Ultear winked.

"No shit about that. He's talented... or maybe because of the power of love?" Jellal clapped his hands. Meanwhile, Lucy was blinking at her fiancé, couldn't believe. "Oh my, looks like your girlfriend doesn't believe us, Natsu. Hey Angel, don't you have any dangerous people?" Jellal lazily looked at Angel.

Angel suddenly smirked, "Do you really think I don't know something like this would happen? Zancrow!" A man with long spiky blond hair suddenly came from the door where Ultear and Jellal stood. He stood in front of Angel, grinned with a psychotic grin on his face. He wore a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposed the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder.

"Angel, you better do your other plan... it is RUN!" Zancrow shouted making Angel ran out from the room, using another door in that room. "Now, you shall be my opponent."

"Damn... Ultear!" Jellal hissed when Angel ran.

"Got that." Ultear quickly chased Angel.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked when Natsu's eyes dangerously narrowed at Zancrow. Natsu then carefully let Lucy go and made her back leaned on the wall. "What are you going to do?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles and smirked, "Beat that shirtless freak of course. Jellal?"

_PANG!_

_ PANG!_

The two pistols' sound filled the room. That was coming from Jellal and Zancrow. Jellal shot Zancrow first, but Zancrow was fast and pulled the trigger of his pistol. And the bullet hit each other, falling onto the floor. Natsu sweat dropped.

"Don't forget that I'm an assassin too, Natsu. This bastard had killed so many innocent people, and the cops still couldn't catch him yet. I'll kill this shit here. This is a war, isn't Zancrow the God Slayer?"

"Well yes, Jellal Fernandes the Blue Shooter." Zancrow smirked.

"Natsu, bring Lucy out of from here." Jellal said, walking closer to Zancrow who pointed the pistol toward him. Natsu nodded and carried Lucy on his back. He walked out from the room. Zancrow already ready to shot the blue haired man, but Jellal was wrong at that thought. Zancrow deflected his hand toward the door. He didn't aim for Jellal for the beginning, but...

_PANG!_

Jellal's eyes went wide as he turned his head back, "NATSU! LUCY!" He was too late to save them.

But Jellal's eyes even got wider at the scene. Natsu was facing them with two knives in front of his face in his hand. The thing made Jellal surprised that the Natsu managed stopped the bullet with the knife. "You gave me nice knifes, Jellal. Thank you." Natsu grinned before threw a 'now useless knife' down and walked away. The bullet actually stucked in the first knife.

Jellal laughed at Zancrow's expression and sighed. "That pinky... Now shall we begin?" He faced Zancrow.

~A~

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... Loki lost in the mansion. "Oh, damn... Thanks to those men, my phone was broken. Damn that Natsu and Crime Sorcière, they left me behind." He growled. Then Loki met with two men in front of him. "You guys are Angel's men too?" Loki sighed.<p>

The two men jumped to attack Loki, but Loki was fast and hit some _oh-it-will-hurt-so-badly_ spots on human body. And the men winced on the floor. Loki just walked and ignored the two. "You can't move for about some minutes or maybe an hour." Loki warned them.

"Oh, man! Where the hell are they? How's my cousin?"

~NxL~

"Natsu?"

"Hmm? Need something, Lucy?" Natsu asked, smiling. Lucy leaned her cheek on his back.

"Thanks for saving me." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled.

"No problem. It's my fault that I couldn't protect. It also thanks to your cousin, Crime Sorcière, Hibiki, and Juvia. I bet Gray and others are here too." Natsu said. Lucy's cheeks now covered with pink color, how grateful she was. "I wonder what took them so long. And my old man allowed me after he knew some trusted people are protecting mom and Wendy."

"I'll explain later." Natsu suddenly stopped. "We have a guest." Lucy's head snapped up to look who it was.

"You're the one who made my friend sad. I will get a revenge for Angel." A dark red haired man with blue eyes stood in front of them and held two tonfas. He was Cobra.

"Fuck." Natsu silently cursed under his breath. Lucy bit her lower lip, felt worry. Natsu suddenly jumped back when Cobra attack them. Cobra attacked them again skillfully with his tonfas. Natsu just kept dodged it. He couldn't use his hands.

"Why are you keep dodging, boy? Is it because of that blonde?" Cobra smirked.

"Shut your mouth!" Natsu hissed. "Hey, Luce, get your hands off my neck." Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy quickly did that. Then, Natsu with his hands moved Lucy to front of him. Lucy wrapped her arms again around his neck. Natsu held her waist with only his left hand. The other hand was taking a sword from the wall.

"You know how to use it, Natsu?" Lucy blinked at her fiancé.

Natsu grinned like crazy, "No! But just give it a try." By that, Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu tried to attack Cobra, but Cobra still managed to dodge it with the tonfas. The sword stucked in between the tonfas. Growling, Natsu back away from Cobra, releasing the sword. And his foot step on something. It was a pistol. Taking the pistol, Natsu's eyes beamed. But Lucy's face paled.

"You're not going to use that, are you?" Lucy gulped.

Natsu stayed silent and threw the pistol. "Nope. It doesn't have any bullet." Natsu didn't have choice but took two knifes from a small bag around his waist. He threw it to Cobra. With the tonfas, Cobra dodged it. But Cobra's eyes widened when Natsu suddenly stood behind him. Natsu placed a knife on his neck.

"Ho-How did you...?" Cobra asked.

"Jellal taught me. You better be a good boy or this knife will taste your blood." Natsu said in low dangerous tone. Even Lucy never heard him like that. And suddenly Cobra fell to his knees, grabbing his stomach and neck. He winced in pain.

"Hii! What did you to him, Natsu?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu just shook his head and shrugged. He carried Lucy on his back again

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu pouted. But his eyes went wide when he saw in front of him. Lucy's face beamed when she looked toward Natsu's eyes direction.

"Gray! Romeo! Gajeel! Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Did you guys just shoot this freak?" The pink haired teen pointed his index finger toward the wincing Cobra.

"Uh-huh. I shot him with this laser pistol on his neck and stomach." Romeo grinned. "Are you alright, Lucy-nee?" The ebony haired boy asked. Lucy just nodded and smiled.

"Let's get the hell out from here. Meredy said Ultear has caught Angel. And she still doesn't know what happen to Jellal and Zancrow, just trust Jellal. Judo is also safe with Juvia. Juvia beat that butler. And Natsu... your family is safe. And someone already took care of Jose. Your father is going back soon." Gray smiled. "Oi, metal head... Tied him up." Gray pointed his chin to Cobra.

"Gehee... Got that." Gajeel then did what Gray asked. Erza finally sighed in relief.

"Let's go guys." Erza said. Then they all walked out from the mansion.

~A~

Near Gray's car and other car, probably Jellal's or Ultear's or maybe Loki's, Erza treated Lucy's wound. Lucy already fell asleep in the Gray's car. "What is Natsu-nii doing?" Romeo sweat dropped as Natsu kept throwing knives onto a tree.

"Nah, he's just mad at someone who hurt Lucy. But... gah! What take them so long?" Gray's eyes twitched. Loki, and Jellal hadn't come back yet. Ultear chuckled.

"Jellal will come soon with Loki. I think Loki is lost in the mansion, and Jellal is searching for him." Ultear said calmly. Erza nodded, giggling.

"But, is it fine to leave Angel and the others in this mansion?" Erza asked the long haired woman. Ultear nodded.

"We have a friend. And he is a policeman. He'll take care of this thing. Just leave it to them. And ah! Here they are." Ultear pointed toward Loki and Jellal. Loki was fine but Jellal... well his clothes tinted with bloods. Ultear just smirked at that bloodied boy. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"He'll die if no one saves him in two or three hours." Jellal stucked his tongue out.

"You guys were mean." Loki hissed. Then she walked toward Natsu. "Oi, Natsu? Squinty eyes?" Loki raised a brow. And Natsu suddenly faced Loki with straight face on his face, holding a knife in her right hand. It was just a centimeter away from Loki's face. "Hii... Put down that dangerous knife Natsu! Oh God, what did Jellal and Ultear do to you in your training?" Loki sighed when Natsu put away the knife. Ultear and Jellal just laughed out loud. Natsu also couldn't help but laugh with them when he saw Loki's face.

"We just taught him some skills, nothing much." Jellal said.

~NxL~

* * *

><p><em><span>A week later; Dragneel's house-07:00 pm<span>_

"Thanks for the food!" Lucy grinned big clapping her hands together and soon followed by others. Dragneel's dinner tonight was pretty fun. Because there were Lucy and Romeo came to have a visit. Since tomorrow would be Sunday, Lucy decided to sleep over here tonight and so did Romeo. The Dragneels and Lucy, and Romeo, would sleep in the living room together. Well, a week passed since _that_ day. And everything was back to normal. Good news for Angel, her father had waked up from his comma.

"Lucy-nee, do you want to play with us?" Romeo asked and grinned when they gathered in the living room. Wendy nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Lucy-nee. Come play with us, and leave Natsu-nii behind." Wendy grinned big. Aaand an arrow seemed to strike Natsu. His eyes were twitching.

"Oh, no you kiddos. She won't play with you." Natsu shook his head. Lucy smirked at his fiancé. She stood next to Wendy.

"But, I want to play with them, Natsu." Lucy teased. Wendy and Romeo high five. Lucy giggled at her lover's face.

"But Luuce..." Natsu whined, crossing his arms. Grandine and Igneel chuckled at them, it was fun to have a family like this. Everyday would be fun. Laugh, cry, and tease would fill the family's day.

Lucy walked until she was in front of Natsu. She cupped his face in her hands, "Then, what do you want, Natsu?"

"Why don't you have 'rock, paper, scissor' game? If Lucy wins, she can play with the kids. If Natsu wins, he can do anything to Lucy." Igneel grinned. Grandine agreed with her husband's idea. "I'm in Natsu's side. What about you, Grandine?"

Grandine smirked, "In Lucy's side of course! Go Lucy-chaaan!" The Dragneel's lady cheered when Natsu and Lucy were ready for the game.

"Rock, paper, scissor!" Both the engaged teen said. Wendy and Romeo watched them, grinning.

.

.

.

"I won, Luce~!" Natsu smirked. Igneel cheered for his son. Lucy was mumbling things. But soon, Natsu grabbed her wrist and went to the second floor. "Come on." He grinned. Lucy just blinked.

"Hey, I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet!" Igneel shouted at the lovebirds. Romeo and others laughed.

"Shut up, old man!" Natsu yelled back, his face blushed a bit. Lucy's face turned into crimson. Then they walked into Natsu's room.

"I want a boy named with Ichi! Ichi Dragneel!" Igneel made a bet, making Romeo and Wendy came closer to the married couple. "What about you guys?"

"I want to be auntie of twins~! They'll be cute as their parents." Wendy squealed. Grandine put a finger on her chin and then she flicked her fingers.

"A girl! She'll be Kyoko Dragneel or Luna Dragneel. What about you, Romeo-kun?" Grandine smirked at her _son in law in the future_.

"A boy! His name will be Riku Dragneel!" Romeo crossed his arms. Then the family started to have a debate. _'They are crazy!'_ That would Natsu say if he saw this.

~A~

"And... there you have it! It's easy right? Geez, you should already know this weeks ago." Lucy sighed at the pink haired teen. She helped him with the homeworks again, since Natsu didn't pass a test. Natsu groaned in frustration.

"Still... I don't get it. And can we finish this already?" Natsu lazily laid himself on the bed. Lucy sighed again. Well, he was Natsu after all. Lucy smiled, taking a novel from Natsu's bookshelf. She left some novels there. Then she laid beside her fiancé, reading the novel. "A novel again?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well, yESS!" Lucy screeched when Natsu took away the novel and put it away from her. "Natsu!" Lucy pouted.

But Natsu attacked her with a surprise kiss. Lucy flushed as she sunk into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck instead. Natsu semi-opened his eyes, seeing Lucy relaxed he pulled apart. "Wanna have some fun?" Natsu whispered huskily into her hear. Lucy now turned into crimson.

"You pervert idiot." Lucy smiled. Natsu just chuckled at the girl underneath him. Soon he slammed his lips against hers again without notice, making Lucy's eyes went wide. Shutting her eyes, Lucy could feel the tingling feeling inside her. Natsu trailed a hand down to trace the curve of her body and end on her waist and the other one tangled with her blonde locks. Lucy sighed at the touches. Natsu-

The door suddenly opened...

"NATSU-NII! Lucy-nee..." His voice lowered and gasped. Natsu and Lucy pulled away, looking at the door. "I'm sorry!" Romeo slammed close the door again.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Natsu growled at the ruined moment. Lucy giggled, bringing him closer to her. Their lips were just millimeters away.

Bringing himself closer to Lucy, their lips pressed together. They kissed with more love and passion this time. Natsu gently bit her lower lip which made Lucy gasped. Taking the opportunity, Natsu deepened the kiss. Lucy blushed even more when she felt Natsu's tongue inside her mouth. The blonde teen couldn't help but moan. She trailed her hands into Natsu's pink locks. And they pulled away again for air. But it didn't take a long time until Natsu kissed her soft lips again. Soon, Natsu wanted to-

The door opened again slowly this time...

"NATSU! I have..." Igneel gasped at the scene. Natsu and Lucy quickly parted away again, sitting up. And a smirk formed on his Igneel's lips. "I see... I'm sorry for bothering. Next time, you better lock the key. And make sure the first will be a boy!" Igneel grinned before closed the door.

Lucy covered her crimson face with her palms.

"DAD!" Natsu shouted, blushing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 14 and this arc... XD ~ -.-" Romeo and Igneel... well.. XD<strong>

**The next chapter will be about... our favorite couple! XD Natsu and Lucy~~ But I can put others couples to if you want :D (such as GaLe, or others...) It'll be a happy chapter XD yaay...**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ciaossu! XD Haru is here~**

**Like Haru said, this chapter will contain some NaLu, JellZa, a beginning of GrUvia, a small GaLe... Ugh, I just got a WB again -.- But walking in town wasn't bad either,, xD it usually helps me with ideas~ **

**Thanks to; _Princess Happy, Nachii Moonfilia, Free2Love. Hate, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, cooly2262, MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, MidNightDreamer16, NewMusic098, dester-dash, Lady Kuroneko 051, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, LiLyRoSe98, xXFairy-girlXx_ for reviewing! XD**

**Chapter 15 is up~ :D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"How was the sleep over, Lu-chan?" Levy smirked and turned the chair back so she was facing Lucy. It was break time for their school. Erza suddenly came and took a chair to sit near them. The red head also had a smirk formed on her lips.<p>

Lucy bent down and buried her face in her hands which lay on the desk. "Natsu's parents always teased us, especially Igneel-san. And Romeo and Wendy joined them too." Lucy growled, still hiding her face from them. Actually she was hiding her blushing face. Hearing the two friends giggled, Lucy snapped her head up. "What's so funny?" Lucy pouted.

"No, it's just typical for them. I can guess that was a fun sleep over." Erza smiled at the blonde. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What kind of tease they said?" Levy grinned and pulled the chair closer to Lucy's desk. "What did they say, Lu-chan?" Levy's eyes filled with stars. By that, Lucy exploded in crimson. Levy smirked got bigger because of that.

"F-forget about what I said before. They didn't tease me." Lucy shook her head fast.

"Come on, Lucy. Tell us." Erza winked. Lucy still shook her head, making the girl who owned scarlet hair glared at her. "Tell. Us. Now."

Instead afraid, she was still embarrassed. Lucy tapped her index fingers together. "W-well... they, they..." Lucy looked down to her skirt.

"They?" Levy was now more curious.

"Lucy..." Erza said.

"They kept bugging us about a b-ba-baby." Lucy finally said, no, practically whispered. Her face covered by red color. "Happy now?" Lucy mumbled. The blue haired girl wanted to say something when Erza suddenly stood up from her seat.

"LUCY, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Erza shrieked.

The whole class gasped, looking at the blonde. Meanwhile Natsu was coughing and choking his food, surprised at the question. The pink haired teen looked at his fiancé and friends with 'what-the-hell' face.

Lucy protested, "Wha-? NO! I'm not preg-" Her word cut when Erza grabbed her hand. Levy already fainted in happiness, imagining Lucy dandled a baby.

"Lucy, if you crave something, just tell me. I'll be a good godmother for your baby. Can I be that?" Erza pleaded. In the same time, Gray laughed at his frenemies's expression, Natsu. It was just hilarious to saw it.

"But I'm NOT pregnant!" Lucy groaned and face palmed.

~GxJ~

"What the hell did you say to Erza?" Natsu'eyes twitched. Lucy pouted. The class were so noisy, talked about the canon couple in there. All thanked to Erza Scarlet. In the end, Lucy somehow managed to convince them that she wasn't pregnant and the class just laughed at her expression.

"Don't blame me, duh!"

"And why are you here too, droopy eyes?" Natsu asked at Gray. They were walking to Lucy's house.

Gray hissed, "I just want to borrow Lucy's books, right Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "Anyway, are you guys really having a baby?" Gray asked innocently. He seemed still confuse. The blonde and her fiancé groaned art his question.

"How many should I _declare _to you that I'm not?" Lucy scolded the raven haired boy and hit his arm slightly. Gray grinned sheepishly. The pinkette sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

And after minutes of walking, they arrived inside Heartfilia's house. Lucy asked the boys to follow her toward her room, since the book was in Lucy's room. Taking the book, Lucy handed it to Gray. "There you have it. Feel free to give it back anytime in this year." Lucy grinned.

Gray chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Is flame head going to sleep over here tonight, Lucy-sama?" He teased.

Lucy pointed her index finger toward Natsu who sat on her bed freely. "This pink head? Nah, don't think so. This pink head just pay a visit." Lucy said, knowing Natsu would get pissed. Gray and Lucy laughed at the grunting Natsu. "Are you in bad mood today, Natsu?" Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, next to her fiancé.

"Not really."

Suddenly someone knocked the door. "Come in!" Lucy shouted. The door opened and it was Mrs. Spetto.

"Excuse me, Lucy-sama. Judo-sama called you, Natsu-sama, and Gray-sama to his office room." The brown haired woman said. Lucy nodded.

"We will be there soon. You can go now, Spetto-san." Lucy smiled. Mrs. Spetto closed the door and went away after she bowed. "This is rare. Shall we go, boys?" Lucy stood up and followed by the boys. They went off to Judo's office room.

When they arrived there, they saw someone who they never saw before. "This is Juvia Loxar, the one who saved me from that butler. Tomorrow, she will transfer to Fairy High, so I invited her here. I guess you guys can help her, no? She just moved from America." Judo smiled, introducing the girl who stood next to him in front of the desk. Juvia wore a simple blue knee-length dress with square neck. And blue flat shoes. She let her hair fell freely past her shoulders in a wavy style.

Lucy beamed, walking closer toward the blue haired girl. "So you're Juvia! My father ever told me about you. Thank you so much! Hope we can be a good friend." Lucy grinned, extending her right arm.

Juvia blushed slightly and shook her hand with Lucy's. "Juvia is pleased to be Lucy-san's friend. Nice to meet you, Lucy-san." Juvia smiled.

"Just call me Lucy. Oh yeah... That pink hair is, well you already know him, Natsu Dragneel. And the boy next to him is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy introduced.

"Hey again, Juvia." Natsu said. Juvia just smiled back at him.

"Yo! I'm Gray." Gray grinned at the blue haired teen. Little did he know that his grin like a love arrow which hit Juvia's heart. Juvia placed her hands in front her chest. Her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything. Her cheeks burnt.

"Gr-Gray-sama..." Juvia mumbled. Lucy raised a brow at first, but she soon smirked.

"You like Gray, aren't you?" Lucy whispered to Juvia's ear. Juvia gaped. Gray rose a brow at Juvia.

"Are you okay, Juvia? You face is so red. Are you having a fever?" Gray asked.

Juvia looked at the raven haired boy. "Yes, Juvia is fine, Gray-sama. No need to be worry." She smiled sweetly. Gray shrugged and smiled.

"Okay if you say so." He grinned again, and another arrow hit Juvia, making her almost lost balance. Lucy shrieked.

Just then, Judo coughed. "Not to be mean, by you all can play in living room or Lucy's room, you know." Judo smiled. The teens quickly bowed.

"Excuse us." They said before left the room. Judo shook his head slowly, chuckling.

~JxE~

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Erza!" Levy waved her hand at Erza. The red head waved back and smiled when she saw Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's hand.<p>

"Love, huh?" Erza mumbled before turned back to another street instead her house's. _Love_... yeah, that was a feeling that she never felt before. Well, true that she loved all of her friends, but until now no one possessed that _special_ place in her heart. And she also didn't care since she enjoyed her current life for now.

Erza shivered at the cold autumn's wind brushed her skin. "Why did I forget to bring my scarf? Stu-ACHOO!" Erza sniffed. She blew a wind and rubbed her hands together and placed it on her cheeks. "Damn it." She hissed at herself. But Erza was stubborn and kept walking to somewhere, instead went back to her house.

The girl who owned scarlet hair walked toward a park. The trees' leafs turned into brownish color. She sneezed already for almost twenty times in her way to the park. Erza sat on a couch in that park, smiling as she gazed the park. She loved this park, even not as beautiful as it was in spring. Usually, when the spring came, this park turned into flower park. Now, there were not so many people there.

"ACHOO!" She covered her mouth, sneezing again. "Okay, that's it! I'm going to catch cold if I stay here any longer." She mumbled as she stood up from the seat.

"Oh, God." Erza said when she felt her head like spun around. She couldn't see clearly. Just when she wanted to take her phone, Erza bumped into someone. They both fell onto the ground. And everything went black for Erza. The last thing she heard that a familiar man's voice.

.

_Minutes later_

.

Erza opened her eyes slowly, her vision was still blurred. She could the warmth on her forehead now gone. As soon as her vision turned clear again, Erza saw a man with blue hair and tattoo on his face right above her face. The scarlet girl's eyes widened and quickly sat up. She just fainted on his lap.

"I-I'm sorry..." Erza said. She just found that was embarrassing, well at least for her. Her cheeks tinted with a bit red color.

The boy chuckled, "No problem. Well, it's nice to see you again, Erza. We didn't talk much last time."

"Jellal Fernandes?" Erza looked at the one who helped her. Jellal wore a white scarf and brown long trench coat also black long trousers. Then a smile formed on her lips. "Yeah. Thank you for helping me. Anyway, what are you doing in this town?" Erza rose a brow.

"My pleasure. Me? Well, I'm just looking at the town. I'll move here with Ultear and Meredy. We can't stay in a place for a long time, remember? We're Crime Sorcière after all." Jellal smiled at the girl next to him. Erza didn't know why she felt maybe not a bit though, a lot, happy that they would move here. It was... strange.

"That's good to hear. Natsu and others will be happy about this news. Are you going to attend school? You look like in the same age like us." Erza asked.

Jella laughed this time. "Well, I'm in the same age like you guys. A school, huh? Not bad. But, I don't think the girls will do. Maybe I will attend school in Fairy High. The same school like you, am I right?"

Erza giggled. "Yes. Advanced welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Fairy High." Then they laughed together. They had a chat after that for minutes. But the moment ruined when Erza sneezed... again.

"Are you okay? You seem not fine today." Jellal asked worriedly.

Erza rubbed her nose. "Yeah... I'm fine, just a bit cold." The girl rose a brow when Jellal patted his lap, telling her that she should more rest or she would get cold. "B-but..."

"Come on. I don't mind. You'll sick if you push yourself. Lay and rest here." Jellal grinned. Erza hesitated a bit before she decided to lay her head on his lap. Jellal put a hand on her forehead, making Erza blushed a bit. His hands were warm. Maybe not as warm as Natsu, but still... they were warm. "Sleep."

"Huh?"

"I said, sleep."

"I object!" Erza rolled her eyes. But Jellal stared at her and smirked. He leaned closer to her face.

.

.

.

"Okay, fine! I'll sleep." Erza hissed a bit while her face blushed when he leaned closer. Jellal chuckled again. "10 more minutes." She mumbled before closed her eyes.

"Yes, Princess." Jellal smiled, rubbing her forehead which covered by her bangs.

.

_An hour later_

.

"I told you 10 minutes, didn't I?" Erza sighed at the boy who stood in front of him. Her eyes twitched.

"Well, but you seem better than before." Jellal shrugged. "Besides, I don't mind. Now I shall take my excuse." He walked away from her, but stopped in his track and walked back toward her instead.

Erza smiled. "Do you forget something, huh?" Seeing Jellal nodded, Erza raised a brow. "What is it?"

Jellal unwrapped his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Erza's neck instead, making the girl's eyes widened. "This... Now, see you later! I'll see you soon in Fairy High." Jellal grinned before he walked away from the park and went to somewhere.

The scarlet haired girl still stood there. Erza smiled softly, grabbing the warm white scarf from the blue haired boy. She could feel that her face was blushing. _'Is this called... love?'_

~NxL~

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartfilia's house- 07:45 pm<span>_

"Thanks for the food." They all said in unison after the dinner. Layla smiled big at the engaged couple who sat in front of her.

"Why don't you sleep over here, Natsu-kun? It's already late. And I believe you have left your clothes here." Layla asked. Judo nodded in agreement with his blonde wife. While Lucy looked at him. Her eyes were pleading Natsu to stay there for a night. Natsu chuckled a bit.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. I'll just call mom later." Natsu said, smiling. Layla shook her head.

"No, I'll be the one who call Grandine and tell her. Now you just enjoy your time together." Layla winked. Judo chuckled while he was eating the dessert.

"Take your time, lovebirds." Judo smirked teasingly. His daughter growled and pouted. Then the teens left the dining room. Judo smiled as the teens left the room. "They remind me a bit about Grandine and Igneel when we were in high school."

Layla giggled at the memory. "Now that you mention it. Back then, Igneel was so crazy about Grandine, he would do anything for her. Well, he's still like that though."

"Natsu really resembles his father features." Judo said. Layla smiled at the memory.

"Well, he has his mother's smile."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were playing piano together again. "Hey, Natsu... tell me since when do you love me?" Lucy suddenly asked while she was playing a classic slow song. Natsu raised a brow at her question, but still answered it.

"If I had realized from beginning, I have loved you since we met." Natsu grinned. Lucy stopped her fingers from the play. The heat was reaching her cheeks. "Your face is burning, Luce." Natsu chuckled.

"Sh-shut up!" Lucy looked away from him.

"Hey, Luce. You forgot something in my summer villa." Natsu smirked. Lucy tilted her head. Natsu cupped her right cheek, and leaned closer into her. "This." The pinkette placed his lips on hers. Closing her eyes, Lucy kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss, yet loving. They pulled apart soon.

Lucy giggled as she stood up from the seat. Lucy opened the glass door and went to the balcony. The blonde girl held the fence. She shivered as the cold night wind brushed her skin. She gazed the sky, luckily the stars were shining brightly. And the moon was shining beautifully. Her smiled got wider when she felt two warm arms circled around her waist.

"It's cold out here, you know." Natsu whispered.

"I know, duh. I just want to see the stars... and the moon too." Lucy smiled as she turned back to face her fiancé. "Hey, Natsu... Hug me." Lucy said and smiled cutely at him. Natsu rose a brow. But he pulled her closer to him. "Why are you so warm?" Lucy snuggled more, gaining warmth from the boy.

Natsu laughed a bit, "I don't know, duh." Natsu stroked her blonde locks with his right hand, while the other one was still around her waist. And he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lucy smiled happily.

"Will you sleep in your usual room here or else?" Lucy asked.

"Guess you already know the answer." Natsu said with sneaky smirk. Lucy grinned big. Soon, Natsu pulled away, making the blonde girl pouted. Natsu chuckled and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. Let's go inside and sleep. Or you'll get sick here." But Natsu stopped in his tracks. Lucy was confused. But her eyes widened when Natsu suddenly lifted her off the ground and carried her in bridal style.

"Put me down!" Lucy mumbled.

"Don't wanna." Natsu stucked his tongue out. Lucy sighed and smiled in the end.

Then they went into Lucy's room. The pink haired teen laid his fiancé on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. After that, Natsu turned off all the lights, leaving only a stand lamp on. Finished with that, he jumped into the bed and pulled the blanket over them. Lucy turned to her side, facing Natsu.

"Love you, Natsu..." Lucy mumbled before closed her eyes. Natsu wrapped her waist with his hand, bringing her closer to him and hugged her. And again, Lucy snuggled into him.

"Love you more, Lucy..." Natsu flashed a grin. Soon, they both fell asleep.

Lucy was smiling when she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 15~ :D - ._. how was it? :'C I'm sorry that there weren't so much NaLu fluffs, I still have WB, and I couldn't think any other ._. But I personally like this chapter, also the NaLu fluff and enjoyed writing this chapter xD Especially the JellZa part.. I love it xD Don't ask why *squeal and blush* But really, it was a bit hard to keep Erza IC ._. hope I didn't make her to much OOC :D <strong>

**The new arc will begin soon :D I'm still planning it though ;) And this chapter inspired by a song... if it's in English, the song title's is "You" :D I love that song, even though I rarely hear kind of song like _that_~ maybe some certain _'Tsuki-onna'_ wonders why I like that kind of song, no? :P **

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooo! Haru is here :D**

**Like Haru said~ the new arc will begin soon, right? ;) So, here you go~ This is the new arc... This turned out a bit different from my first plan.. but I just improved it a bit from the first plan... And I'm sorry for the late update ._.  
><strong>

**Thanks to;_ IchigoDREAM,_ _Free2Love. Hate, Princess Happy, HinaSnowBastia, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, xBluieLovex, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Nachii Moonfilia, NewMusic098, IYRGirl, inukagome9193, xXFairy-girlXx, iLikeCookies12, and AliceCullen3_ for reviewing! :D **

**Chapter 16 is up~ XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartfilia's house-Judo's office room; Friday, 03:50 pm<span>_

A sound of knocked door was heard by Judo's ear. Judo leaned his back on the back chair, closing the book in front of him. "Come in!" He allowed the one who knocked the door to come inside his office room in his house.

A blue haired girl, who wore a school uniform, came into the room. Juvia bowed in front of Judo. "Good noon, Judo-sama." Juvia smiled. Now, she was standing in front of Judo's desk. Judo asked her to come to Heartfilia's house, but her friends didn't know about that. In fact, Lucy and friends was in a restaurant with Jellal, who just moved there today. So, Juvia made an excuse, because Lucy asked her to come.

"How was the school, Juvia?" Judo started the conversation.

"It was nice like usual, Judo-sama. And Jellal-san has moved to Fairy High too today. It's a good news, don't you think so Judo-sama?" Juvia gave the blond man a meaningful smile. "Juvia already makes a move since that accident few days ago. She feels something is wrong."

"Jellal Fernandes? One of the Crime Sorcière, am I right?" Judo tapped a finger on the desk.

"Yes, Judo-sama. Juvia needs more time for this." Juvia said. Judo massaged his left temple. "Is something wrong, Judo-sama?"

"Well, I have to go to England with Igneel the day after tomorrow. Wait a minute... Why and how many random unknown boys had proposed to Lucy? Didn't they know that Lucy already has a fiancé? This is why we arranged an engagement. Besides, Heartfilia's and Dragneel's already know each other for years." Judo mumbled and seemed to be annoyed.

Juvia tried not to giggle, so she only smiled. "Juvia didn't know why suddenly a group of boys proposed to Lucy... They were already, erm... 23 boys until today. But I think they just want Heartfilia's fortune. Since Heartfilia Company is famous. Juvia believes the same things ever happened to Natsu-san." Juvia put a finger on her chin.

"A girl proposed to him?" Judo raised a brow.

Juvia giggled, "Of course not, Judo-sama. Juvia means, some girls tried to get close to Natsu-san only for Dragneel's fortune or they just want to be famous too. But knowing Natsu-san's personality, I think they won't stand for a long time."

Judo nodded. "I see. Well, I need to ask you a favor. Would you mind, Juvia?"

Juvia shook her head, "Of course no. Juvia will be happy to help Judo-sama. She really glad that Judo-sama who helps her with her life here."

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_In this cold autumn, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia, walked together in the side park after school. It was just an ordinary Tuesday, where Juvia started to attend school in Fairy High that day. She lived in an apartment, big enough for her. As we know, Juvia had fallen in love with Gray Fullbuster. Even though it was her first day, she already made a bento for her Gray-sama. But the clueless ice brain didn't know why she did that. At first he hesitated, making Natsu and others ate it instead. In the end, he growled. _

_ But in this flashback, it wasn't about Juvia and her love story. It was about some strange boys and Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Judo and Layla Heartfilia._

_ "Why did you not tell us that Juvia came to your house, Lu-chan?" Levy pouted at the blond teen. Lucy grinned sheepishly. "So, Juvia... I forgot to ask you why you moved here." Levy smiled._

_ Juvia looked up, thinking. "Because Crime Sorcière will move here, so Juvia needs to move here too. Juvia works under Crime Sorcière, she needs to follow them. But, Juvia decided to attend school here, and Judo-sama helped Juvia with that." She smiled._

_ "I see. I heard that too from Jellal. He said that he would attend school as well, but he didn't know if Ultear and Meredy would too or not." Erza smiled. The girls raised a brow. Erza sweat dropped, she shouldn't tell this to them. But it was too late, Erza-chan. She could see did-you-meet-him look in their eyes. "I'll tell you later, 'kay? There is a strange man with flower bouquet. He's looking at this direction." Erza's eyes suddenly narrowed at the man who stood 8 meters away from the girls. The boys walked behind them._

_ "Who is that man? He's like a magician." Natsu raised a brow at the strange man. _

_ "Freak." Gajeel commented. Now, the all stopped walked when the strange man stopped in front of them. He wore a black tuxedo, holding a flower bouquet. He had short white hair and purple eyes. Wait, there was an opened box on the bouquet and something glowing was inside it. _

_ "Oh my God... is that a ring?" Levy's eyes widened. _

_ "Who are you?" Gray asked._

_ The man smiled. "I'm Takumi... Takumi Blorare Juintino. I'm looking for a beautiful blond girl, named Lucy Heartfilia." Takumi looked at Lucy. I wouldn't say he was ugly. Because he was pretty good looking._

_ "HII! Me...? Are you sure?" Lucy's eyes got wide this time. Natsu kept calm with a hand in pant's pocket and other hand held his school bag on his back. _

_ "What do you want with her, pipsqueak?" Natsu was getting annoyed now._

_ "Oi, flame head..." Gray and Gajeel whispered together to Natsu. _

_ "Yes, you, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia." Takumi said. "I need to say something important to you, Lucy." By that, Levy and Juvia gasped. Erza glared at the boy and Natsu did too. And he threw his bag to Gray. Just in case if that man did something to his fiancé, he would just give him a free punch. _

_ Lucy gulped, "Wh-what is it?"_

_ Takumi suddenly kneeled down, lifting up the bouquet to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia... Will you marry me?"_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ "WHAAAAT?" Lucy and others screamed, but Takumi just smiled._

_ Lucy sweat dropped, but she couldn't help but blush a bit. "Look, emm... Takumi? I'm sor-" Her words cut off when she felt a hand on wrapped around her neck from behind and her right hand's fingers intertwined with another. And we all know who it was. Lucy blushed harder._

_ "If you want to marry her, then the answer is: Hell no, Freak!" Natsu smirked. The white haired boy stood up and gave the pink haired boy a dangerous smile._

_ "And why not?" _

_ Natsu still wasn't letting Lucy go. "Do you really want to know? She's mine." By that, Levy and Juvia squealed. Erza smirked proudly at her pink haired friend. Gajeel and Gray laughed at the man's shocked expression. He was like turning into stone with dramatic wind came to him. _

_ "N-Natsu..." Lucy looked up to see her fiancé's face. Natsu handed off his hand from her neck. He grinned at the blushing Lucy._

_ "Let's go guys!" Natsu shouted and walked forward hand-in-hand with the girl beside him, Lucy. His friends cheered, following Natsu and Lucy from behind. The problem solved._

_ But they were so wrong. That day there were three more boys asked Lucy to marry them, which made Natsu pissed off and Lucy was confused, and so did her friends. And that thing still happened until the present time._

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartfilia's house-Lucy's room; Saturday, 11:49 am<span>_

Lucy kneeled beside her bed and buried her face onto the soft mattress. "I'm going to be crazy..." She mumbled. "Why are there so many strange boys proposed to me? This is sooo rare!" She protested. Lucy could hear a sigh from a boy who sat on the sofa in her room. Did I ever mention that Lucy's room was big?

"I hate that too, you know." Natsu muttered and took something from his pocket. Lucy gasped at the thing in his hand.

"Natsu! Are you always carrying knife all of this time?" Lucy shrieked. Natsu playfully twirled the knife's stalk. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Luce... This one is a toy." Natsu scraped the knife on his hand, making Lucy got panic and ran toward him. Lucy sat beside him. But his hand didn't bleed, and he laughed instead. "See? It's just a toy. Looks like a real one, huh?" Natsu smiled at _his_ Lucy who held his hand and stared at it. He put it back into his pocket. Lucy pouted at her fiancé. But her pout disappeared as the warmth of his hand radiated to her.

The blond girl held Natsu's hand in her hands, bringing it closer to her cheeks. Natsu's backhand touched her soft skin. "Warm, warm, warm..." Lucy smiled big as she rubbed her cheek on his backhand. Natsu chuckled and cupped her face in hands. He rubbed her cheeks slowly, slowly, wait was it getting faster and faster?

Lucy's smile face turned into an annoyed face. "Wotraryudoin?" She mumbled and jerked his hands away, making Natsu laughed.

"Weirdo." Natsu smirked. Lucy shot a glare to Natsu. The salmon haired teen grinned and tackled her slowly on the sofa, hovering her. He leaned into her ear. "But, you're mine." Natsu smirked, making Lucy's face turned into scarlet. He placed a kiss softly on her forehead. Not long after that, he trailed butterfly kiss down to the tip of her nose and pecked it. Lucy locked her arms around his neck. Moving his lips again, Natsu kissed her left cheek.

Then, his black eyes locked to Lucy's brown ones, smiling each other. Closing their eyes, their lips met. Natsu pulled her head, closing the gap between them. They kissed for about a minute before they pulled away for air.

"Tch..." Lucy heard him hissed, she tilted her head to the side.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu shook her head slowly. He stared at the girl underneath him and he blushed. He let out another 'tch'. "Why have you to be so cute?" Natsu mumbled in low voice. He got up from the sofa, before his instinct took over him. Lucy blinked in confuse, sitting up. Before she could say something, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Lucy said. And the door opened, and it was Mrs. Spetto.

"Judo-sama wants to see you in his room." The old woman said.

Lucy raised a brow, "Can Natsu come along?"

The brown haired woman got silent for a second. "I hope he didn't mind. Excuse me, Lucy-sama." By that the door closed. Lucy grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Come one." Lucy asked her fiancé. Natsu followed the blond girl to her father's office room.

~A~

"Come in!" By that, Lucy opened the door and come into the room with Natsu. "Oh, you're here, Lucy... and my soon-to-be-son-in-law." Judo smirked at the teens.

"Geez, stop it, Papa." Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why do you call me, Papa?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to England with Igneel tomorrow for some business. And because of strange things happens lately... I have a bodyguard for you Lucy." Judo said calmly, but no smile when he said the last sentences.

Lucy was shocked, but Natsu was more surprised because of the news. Judo sighed, knowing this would be happen. "You can come out now!" Judo said a bit loud. And there was a boy with dark red hair and magenta eyes. "His name is Dan Straight. He's your new bodyguard, Lucy. Now I'll go to my room for a while. I'll be back." Judo said and went out, leaving the awkward moment inside. Lucy wanted to protest but she was too late. Lucy sighed and looked at the grinning bodyguard who stood 2 meters away from her and Natsu.

"So... you're kind of... my bodyguard?" Lucy sweat dropped, looking at her new bodyguard. Little did she know that a love arrow had hit Dan's heart. Lucy took a look on her fiancé, she gulped, "N-Natsu? Are you... okay?"

Before Natsu could response, Dan Straight happily ran fast toward Lucy and held her hands. "Lucy Heartfilia... You're so cute. I'm falling in love in the first sight with you. Can I call you Lu-tan?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 16~ ;) I wonder what will Natsu react to this? and why does Judo ask someone to be her bodyguard when he knows Lucy already has someone to protect her? :3 Tehee~ <strong>

**I watched a movie tonight... I felt like didn't breath because of it, it was breath-taking ._. But that was a cool one XD I love it~ Too bad I didn't watch it from the beginning...**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! :D Haru is here~**

**Sorry for the late update ._." Haru was kinda busy with high school thingy -.- but finally I managed to update one XD yaay.. I'm sleepy though D:**

**Thanks to; _Nachii Moonfilia, Free2Love. Hate, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, dexter-dash, HinaSnowBastia, xBluieLovex, LiLyRoSe98, NewMusic098, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Ryuu Natsu, Chiharu Himeji, AliceCullen3, xXFairy-girlXx, IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, Princess Happy, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Lucy Scralet27, and KaUiA_ for reviewing! XDD OMG... more than 200 reviews... :'D I'm so happy guys.. Thank you so much! XD and thanks to added this story to favorite and alert :'D I love you all!**

**Here you go :D Chap 17 is up~**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's mouth gaped open, too shocked to say anything. Her own bodyguard was falling in love with her. Well, she didn't really think it was wrong at all. Her brown eyes looked at the man who held her hands. "Err... t-thanks? Yeah, yeah, I don't mind." Lucy gave him a half-hearted grin and sweat dropped. She jerked her hands away and went to Natsu who grinned darkly and had black aura around him.<p>

Dan's eyes filled with stars and love. But soon his happy face frowned when Natsu encircled his arms around Lucy's waist protectively. "Hey, pink haired boy! Stay away from my Lu-tan." Dan crossed his arms. Natsu raised a brow.

"For your information, she's my fiancé, dude." Natsu smirked proudly. Lucy grinned sheepishly. Dan gasped.

"But you two aren't married yet. I still have a chance." Dan hissed and also smirked. Then the glaring competition between Lucy's fiancé and Lucy's new bodyguard began, ignoring the worried Lucy.

But, too bad for Natsu. His phone rang in the bad timing. Growling, he answered the mom. "Well, hello?" He asked with a bad mood.

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that, young man."_

"Mom? I-I'm sorry... What is it?" Natsu pouted.

_"Are you still in Lucy's house? If yes, can you help us with something here? Your dad seems busy. So, we don't have choice. And you also don't have choice. I'll wait for you in the front gate in 15 minutes, young man. Oh, don't bring Lucy here since we have a hard work. I don't want to trouble her. See you, my baby~!" _Grandine hung the phone. Natsu sighed heavily. His black eyes stared at the blond girl worriedly then glared darkly at the bodyguard.

"Don't you dare to touch my girl, freak." Natsu scolded the crimson haired man. He pecked Lucy's cheek before went out the room. "See you, Luce."

"I'm not promise, pinky." Dan stucked his tongue out when Natsu went out the room. "Luu-taan~!" Dan jumped to Lucy who ran away from him.

"Hiii!" Lucy cried out to her room while he was chasing _his_ love. "Dan, or whoever you are... I command you not to come into my room!" Lucy said before closing the door. But, Dan's foot blocked the door.

"Oh, Lulu-chama... don't be soo shy. Soon, I'll be the one who will marry you." Dan stepped into her room. Lucy kept backing away from the weird bodyguard. "Lulu-chama~" Dan whined.

Lucy's body trembled, "D-don't come near me. You're supposed to be my bodyguard only. And Natsu will be my groom." She blushed as she realized what she had said. _'Crap...'_ she thought when Dan was surrounded by jealous aura. The new bodyguard trapped her on the wall with his arms. Lucy shrieked, struggling.

"Stop calling me 'Lulu-chama' and HIIII! Stay away from me, please?" Her brown eyes pleaded him to back away from her.

"Oh come on, Lulu-chama. I'm better than hi-"

_WACK!_

A darker aura made Lucy gulped. A woman with blue hair grabbed Dan's collar with weird scary smile on her face. "What do you think you're doing, Dan-san? Natsu-san will skin you alive with his knife if you touch his fiancé. Come on, Juvia will _teach_ you some manners in this house. Excuse us, Lucy-sa... Juvia means, Lucy." Juvia smiled at the blond girl before dragged the unconscious bodyguard outside.

Lucy sighed in relief, falling onto the carpet on her butt. "That was crazy." She shivered as a picture of Natsu held a knife dangerously in his hand. "It won't be happen."

~A~

* * *

><p>"WHAT? A bodyguard? What happened? Then why are you doing here, young man?" Gradine's mouth gaped open. Wendy sweat dropped at her mom.<p>

"Mom... you were the one who insisted Natsu-nii to come here." Wendy sighed as she cleaned the dust on the books in that private library in Dargneel's house. A secret library that only the family's members knew.

The pink haired teen coughed when the dust brushed his face. "Well (cough) Mom... I already told you the (cough) whole story. They were so many random men proposed her. I guess that's why Lucy's father... Argh! Damn these dust," Natsu groaned before continued his words. "-Lucy's father found a bodyguard for her."

"Nah, I thought you already strong enough as Lucy's personal _bodyguard_, no?" The white haired woman said teasingly.

Wendy giggled. "Maybe he wants a new fiancé for Lucy-nee, Mom."

"Awee... you're truly my daughter." The Dragneel's ladies hugged each other. Natsu frowned at their weird thought, pouting.

"Now, Natsu... if you finish this sooner, you can meet your Lucy again. Hurry up." Grandine grinned at her son. "Don't be gloomy like that, young man." She blew the dust on a book right onto Natsu's face, making the teen sneezed for almost five times. Wendy and Grandine laughed at their family.

"MOM! WEND!"

~A~

Judo tapped his finger on the desk. "Did he do anything strange to Lucy, Juvia?"

"Well, almost... But Juvia stopped him before he went any further. Besides, Juvia bets Natsu-san won't stay silent though. It's a bit cute to see the lovebirds like that." Juvia giggled.

Judo smirked, "Let's see if he can protect my precious daughter from that strange fake bodyguard."

"Of course he can dear." Layla suddenly appeared in Judo's office room with a big smile spread on her beautiful face. "Anyway... is there any news from Dan?" Layla eyes the blue haired girl who put a finger on her chin.

"Juvia didn't really know yet, but one of the random men who proposed Lucy said that he did that because a man asked him to do that. And also he gave them some money for it. And somehow I heard one of them muttered Dan's name. That's the only information she got, Judo-sama, Layla-sama. Juvia is sorry." The secret agent of Judo lowered her head.

Judo shook his head, "No, you did well, Juvia. Please keep your eyes on him. Maybe we can know if he relates to that if he's Lucy's bodyguard."

"Why do you not ask him directly, Judo?" The blond woman tilted her head, asking her husband.

Judo shrugged. "We don't know his intention and I want Lucy is safe... So Juvia thinks it's better to take it slowly. Besides, he seems love our Lucy." Judo smirked.

Layla giggled together with Juvia. "Oh, dear... I smell _someone_ will be jealous. This is like a test for him."

"It's a bonus, Layla-sama." Juvia smiled at the married couple.

~A~

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Dan sneaked out from a room where Juvia locked him there after she gave him a thick book of manners. It was s torture for him. Hiding his phone in his pocket, Dan silently walked to Lucy's room. He wanted to give her a surprise when she was about to sleep or maybe cuddled into her bed and slept beside her. But we knew that Lucy would kick him out when she realized it.<p>

When he was already in front of Lucy's room, he slowly opened the door, trying not to make any sound. And lucky him, her room's lights already off. Sneaking closer to the bed, he saw the sleeping figure underneath the blanket. He smirked evilly before jumped into her to hug her like a doll. Grabbing the blanket, Dan grinned proudly.

"Lulu-chama~!" Dan shouted happily.

"Who are you calling Lulu-chama, pipsqueak?"

"Who the hell are you? Are you going to rape my Lulu-chama?" Dan shouted and shocked when he saw a man slept there instead Lucy.

"I'm Natsu. I'm the one who should ask... what you are doing in Lucy's room." Natsu glared dangerously at the bodyguard.

Dan threw a fist on Natsu's face, but Natsu easily dodged it when he jumped away from the bed, standing on the flood by now.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Dan smirked. "I'll be the one who will marry Lulu-chama, not you flame idiot!"

_CLICK!_

The light suddenly on and...

"What are you two doing in MY room?" Lucy yelled at the fighting boys.

"Hey, Luce. You're back!" Natsu grinned innocently at her. Her brown eyes stared at Natsu with 'what-is-happening-here?' look. Her fiancé shrugged, pointing a finger toward Dan. "Blame him."

"Wha-?" Dan crossed his arms, frowning.

Lucy sighed heavily, "Well, Dan... it's already late and go back to your house. And no buts or protest, this is an order, get it?" The blond girl put her hands on her hips. Dan with love filled in him nodded happily at her first order. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll see you tomorrow, Lulu-chama." Dan surprisingly gave Lucy a very fast kiss on her cheek. Lucy gasped while Natsu clenched a fist. The crimson haired bodyguard laughed as he quickly went out from the room.

"DAN YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Natsu ran toward the door, wanting to chase Dan. But Lucy grabbed his hand, stopping him. Turning his head, he met with the pouting Lucy. "Luce... let me go. I'll skin him alive for kissing you like that!" Natsu growled. "You're mine." This time it was him who pouted.

"Let him be, Natsu~" His fiancé whined, although she wasn't wanted that kiss too. "Just..."

Natsu rose a brow, "Just what?"

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Just... just d-don't go." She mumbled. Natsu's eyes softened. He captured her waist in his arms, grinning.

"That's a good reason." Natsu kissed her forehead. Then he turned the light off again.

"Why are you so angry at him, Natsu?" She asked innocently.

Lucy already covered herself with the blanket. Natsu jumped onto the bed, pulling the blanket until his shoulder. The pink haired teen wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Lucee~" Natsu buried his face in her blonde locks, making Lucy blushed. And her face turned into crimson color when Natsu suddenly hovered her.

"N-Natsu... What are..." Lucy shrieked silently when the pinkette buried his face on the crook of her neck and kissed it.

"You ask 'why'? It's not important." Natsu stared at the girl underneath.

"Ow, come on... Tell me, Natsu." Lucy cupped his cheeks in her hands. Natsu just hissed. Then a smirk formed on Lucy's lips. "Hey... Are you jealous? Right? Right? Natsu is jealous~" Lucy sang teasingly.

"Sh-shut up." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy smirked. "Awee... my fiancé is jealous, right?" Lucy giggled.

"Yes! I'm jealous." Natsu mumbled. "You've just realized it by now? Silly Luce." Natsu leaned down, closing the distance between their lips.

"Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widened when his lips pressed onto hers. But she relaxed soon as she closed her eyes, kissing him back. Her arms sneaked around his neck, wrapping around it.

"Sweet. Did you eat any cookies?" Natsu asked when they pulled away for breath after some minutes of kissing.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah... My mother made it. Do you want some?" She offered.

Natsu smirked. "Nah, maybe later. I already know the taste. You tasted sweet like the cookies." Closing the gap between their faces, Lucy giggled lightly. He kissed her again softly. Lucy's left hand had buried in her soft spiky pink locks while the other one was still wrapping around his neck. He was always a good kisser and not to mention he had soft lips and warm. It was a pleasure.

"Love you so damn much, Luce." Natsu rested his forehead on hers when they stopped with the kissing session, staring at her eyes with a hint of love in his black eyes.

Lucy smiled softly, "I love you too."

Natsu moved back to her side and hugged her. "Good night, Lucy." He said as he rubbed his cheek against her cheek. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Good night." And they both soon fell asleep.

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>X Street; Sunday, 01:23 pm<span>_

"I thought this would be a date or something like that." Natsu frowned.

"Well, it is?" Lucy said.

"Then tell me why is this freak is here?" Natsu pointed his finger toward Dan who walked beside him.

"Because I'm Lulu-chama's bodyguard and you know that, flame boy." Dan nodded slowly. "And my job is... well like this." Dan smirked when a random guy with flower bouquet came to Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" The man asked. "I want to ask you whether you-"

"If you're going to marry her then forget it, brat." Dan cracked his knuckles. "Lulu-chama is mine."

"HEY!" Natsu protested and Lucy was laughing silently. She admitted it that it was kinda cute to see him jealous. She watched at the scene where Dan scolded the poor unknown man while Natsu was pissed at the two of them. After the poor man _learnt_ some _lesson_ from Dan, he ran away.

Okay, she was wrong if she thought that man would be last man some minutes ago. Now, a bunch of men surrounded them.

Shouts everywhere. A pissed Natsu, an embarrassed Lucy, and a growling Dan. "Lucy, marry me!", "No! You should marry me, Lucy Heartfilia!", "I'll be your husband!" Just when Natsu thought about taking Lucy other place, suddenly a yell from a man stopped his intention.

"Back off, guys! If she's gonna marry someone, it'd be me." Then a man suddenly appeared in front of the bunch of men with a smirk on.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu frowned.

The man raised a brow. "Me? I'm Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 17~ :D ... dun dun D: another guy? nuuu... actually I don't to put Sting here.. =_= I don't like that guy (no offense) I even like Ichiya better..but I have no choice,, '3' but this WON'T be a StiCy story... never... Muwahahahah! NaLu is my OTP :D So don't worry~<strong>

**And I won't update for about 12 days or so :( I'll stay in dorm... I don't really mind, but I can't type any story or read any fanfics there T^T Ugh... But when the meeting with parents come... Muahaha,, I'll take over my mom's phone to read some fanfics.. Muahaha.. XD And maybe one of you are in the same school with me.. XD just shout 'NaLu' or 'Haru-chan' and we can be friend in instant! XD well... I hope I'll find new otaku friend though /shot/ :'D I'll miss you tooo... a certain Tsuki-onna...**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Haru is back~ XD**

**Haru is really sorry for the late update. I need to rest and I got a writer's block after I was in dorm for 12 days without any electronic devices such as laptop or phone. Well I'll be in dorm again tomorrow but this time we are allowed to bring laptop :D and I'll go home every Saturday ;)**

**Thanks to; ft-addict16, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Nachii Moonfilia, Princess Happy, Otaku'25, NewMusic098, xBluieLovex, dexter-dash, LucyScarlet27, Chiharu Himeji, AliceCullen3, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Sakura050, cooly2262, Free2Love. Hate, Guest(s), LinkLover123, and phunky for reviewing! :D**

**Here you go, chapter 18 :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Sting Eucliffe from the Saber Company?" Lucy blinked in surprised. No wonder his look was familiar to her. He showed up in some magazines. Her brown eyes scanned the blond boy in front of her. The random men quickly went away after they knew he was Sting.<p>

Sting smirked, "Oh, it's a pleasure that you know me, Lucy Heartfilia."

"You know him?" The pink haired teen looked at his fiancé, raising a brow. Lucy nodded. Then his eyes back to Sting. "Well, Stingky... It doesn't matter whether she knows you or not, but she's not going to marry you. Oi, Dan... Isn't it your job to get rid of him?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and walked away from the son of Saber's owner. Sting's eyes twitched, turning his body to take Lucy away from Natsu. But Dan quickly appeared in his way, grinning.

"Well, blonde boy... Why don't you just give up on Lulu-chama? Besides, she already has fiancé." Dan tapped Sting's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry, I'm in the same boat as you. But I do have more chance with Lulu-chama than a random guy like you, Sting-san. Hope not to see you around!" Dan walked away from a bit surprised Sting.

"Wait, don't tell me her fiancé is that strange pink haired boy?" Sting asked.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Well he is. His name is Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel Dragneel who owns the Dragneel Company. Don't you know that?"

Sting smirked. "I see." Sting watched the crimson haired man chased Lucy and her fiancé. "Give up? Are you kidding me? Who do you think I am? Just you wait and see, Natsu Dragneel."

~A~

Her arms crossed under her chest. She frowned, ignoring the call from Wendy and Natsu who sat near her in a fast food restaurant. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oi, Wend... is she okay?" Natsu raised a brow at the blonde, asking his sister. They met Wendy in a book store, so they took her with them. And Dan was gone to Mavis-knows-where.

"She's spacing out, Natsu-nii. Usually Lucy-nee is thinking of something if she's like this. And I have to go now, Natsu-nii. Romeo-kun is waiting for me in the park." Wendy ate french fries before she stood up. "See you later, onii-chan. Take Lucy-nee to our house later. Mom wants to meet her." Wendy walked out from the restaurant, leaving the frowning Natsu. She giggled when she took a look on her brother and her _soon to be sister in law_. Wendy walked outside but suddenly stopped when she saw someone who looked familiar. A dark red haired man was walking out from an alley.

"Isn't it Lucy-nee's bodyguard?" Wendy tilted her head. But she shrugged, thinking it wasn't important and walked again to a park.

Back to Natsu and Lucy again. Natsu sipped the cola through the straw, staring at his fiancé who sat next to him. It had been more than 10 minutes she spaced out. Sighing, Natsu mumbled something about Lucy. "Luce... if you're not going back to this world I really will leave you here." Natsu hissed. Lucy's stare still blank, making Natsu pouted. He had no choice. The pinkette leaned closer to her cheek and pecked it.

Lucy gasped, snapping out from her deep thought. "Natsu? What the heck did you do?" Lucy touched the spot where he kissed her, blushing.

Her fiancé smirked, "Welcome back, Lucy. For real, what did you think about?" Lucy's mouth gaped open, but she didn't say a word. "You're a weirdo. Let's go home, my mom wants to meet you." Natsu stood up and followed by Lucy who grinned sheepishly. Lucy ran toward him and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Can I stay in your house for tonight? We don't have school tomorrow though. And winter holiday and Christmas are coming soon~" Lucy talked like she was singing which made Natsu laughed. The pinkette laid a hand around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Natsu whistled teasingly. "I like that idea." Natsu grinned when the girl in his arm giggled. "Besides the weird Dan is gone somewhere. Nice chance!"

Lucy just remembered that her bodyguard was gone. "Now that you mention it. I need to tell my mom that he can take a day-off."

"Don't tell him where you are. I'm getting sick of ruined moments." Natsu hissed as he got a flashback of this morning about how Dan ruined the sweet and perfect timing moment between the engaged teens in the morning. Oh man what a morning that was.

Lucy laughed lamely as she typed a short message to her mother with her phone, "Got that right. Anyway, let's go somewhere first, it's still too early."

* * *

><p><em><span>Dragneel's house; 09:10 pm<span>_

Lucy opened her fiancé's room's door after knocked it two times. "Luce, you're back!" Natsu grinned like five years kid. Lucy nodded, walking to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "What did my mom do to you?" the boy asked. The brown eyed girl threw herself on the soft mattress.

"We were just talking, you know girls stuff. Your mom is going to open a maid cafe in winter break for charity. Only for one week though. I'm going to help her." Lucy smiled big, "I always want to wear maid costume once." But Natsu frowned at this idea.

"I don't like it."

Lucy raised a brow, "Pardon?"

Natsu sighed. "I don't like it." Lucy looked at her fiancé with questioning look. "I meam you'll wear it... in front of a lot of people." Natsu whispered at the last words, pouting. But the blond girl still could hear it and laughed. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, leaning her chin on his right shoulder.

"You got me wrong, _dear_." Lucy said sweetly. "I believe I didn't say that I'll one of the maids. I'll only help about the decoration."

Natsu flashed a smile that she couldn't see. "You should say that from the first, weirdo." Natsu smirked. Lucy pulled away, frowning.

"Stop calling me 'weirdo', you pink head!"

"Make me, blondie." Natsu turned back to face Lucy. A vein throbbed on Lucy's forehead.

"Tabasco freak!"

"Ribbon freak!"

"Pinky!"

"Miss Blondie!"

"Flame head!"

"Lemon head!"

Both Lucy and Natsu were glaring at each other. Aw, this brought some memory before they confessed to each other. How nostalgic. But they looked away from each other with a small 'hmph'. And five minutes passed in silence.

With a still pouting face, Lucy peeked at the pinkette who sat with crossed legs and arms. _'Is he mad?'_ that was she thought. But she quickly turned her head away when Natsu looked at her. _'Stupid Natsu!'_

"Luce..." And by his voice, Lucy knew that he asked her to look at him. So the blonde teen granted his wish and stared at those onyx eyes that her fiancé owned. They stared at each other for a whole minute and finally they smiled at each other. Boy, did they just talk with their eyes. Natsu gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

Lucy stood up to get out from his room. "Where are you going?" Natsu grinned.

"To my room here. I miss my room here." Lucy stucked her tongue out. "I'm planning to sleep there from the first. See you tomorrow, _Natsu-kun_!" By that she slammed the door close with a mischievous smirk on her face. She left Natsu who had confused face.

"Lucy~!" The pinkette whined and quickly chased the blond girl but he saw no one outside his room except some maids who greeted her with _'Good evening, Natsu-sama.'_ Frowning, Natsu asked one of the maids. "Did you see Lucy?"

The young maid startled and nervous in the same time, "Lu-Lucy s-sama is going to that way, Natsu-sama."

"Thanks!" Natsu said before he ran toward her room in that house. Yeah, she had a room in his house and Natsu also had one in Heartfilia's house since they were very close. Not long after that the teen opened the door to her room. "LU...cy?" Natsu blinked and sighed. He came into the room, "Luce?"

"BOO!" Natsu gasped silently, his eyes widened. A sound of a laughing girl which sound so familiar. Before he could face the girl he had searched for, Lucy tackled him from behind. His onyx eyes got wide again that night. Luckily they were falling onto the soft mattress. "That's a payment for calling me a weirdo." Lucy giggled when Natsu said something but she couldn't understand it since his face pressed onto the mattress. "What did you say?" She asked teasingly.

"Rughy, I kent bredh. Yugh war dufochating mi." Natsu mumbled. Lucy quickly got off from him. "I thought I was going to die." Natsu inhaled deeply, sitting on the edge of the bed

Lucy climbed onto her bed to sleep, "Natsu... can you turn the light off when you're getting out from here please? I'd appreciate it." Smiling, she closed her eyes. But the spiky haired boy frowned at his fiancé.

Still in his sit position, Natsu's face hovered over her with the support of his right arm beside her, "You think I'm going to leave you here after what you have done?" He smirked a bit. Lucy's eyes snapped open, blushing bright red when she realized that his face was too close with hers. "Woo... Your face is red, Luce." Natsu teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

"With pleasure, princess." Natsu pressed his lips lightly at hers then pulled away only to see Lucy was pouting a bit. Natsu leaned down again as Lucy brought her arm around her fiancé's neck, bringing him closer while the other hand tangled with his pink locks when she felt his lips on hers. Leaving no space between them, the blonde girl kissed him back. After it felt like eternity, Lucy felt like she couldn't breathe and tapped Natsu's shoulder for few times, begging for air. But Natsu didn't let go of her and kissed her even more. Lucy tried to pull him away but he was stronger than her. She tapped his shoulder again, a bit harder. And a second later Natsu pulled away. They both panted for air.

Natsu grinned, "That's what I called _revenge._"

"Damn you." Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Love you too." He kissed the tip of her nose, but the girl still glared at him. "Oh come on! I know you enjoyed it too." Natsu stucked his tongue out. Lucy rolled her eyes, sighing. Afterward, Natsu stood up, walking toward the door.

Lucy quickly got up. "Wait, Natsu."

Natsu stopped in his track, smirking but it turned into a grin when he looked at her. "Yes Lucy?"

"St-stay here... please?" Her brown eyes pleaded him. Natsu grinned big at her and he walked back to her. That was he waited for.

"Anything you want, Luce."

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Few days later<span>_

Lucy walked out from a market happily, holding bags of things in his left hand for Grandine's maid cafe next week. She would meet Natsu in the park this afternoon after she brought those bags to Dragneel's house.

"Lucy!"

The blond girl looked around to find someone who called her name. "Lucy!" She turned back and saw a man who leaned his back against the market's building. "Yo!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Sting Eucliffe?"

"Yo!" Sting smiled at her. "I wonder if you want to hang out with me for today."

"The answer is: No! Thank you for the offer and goodbye." Lucy said before she walked away from him, but Sting grabbed her wrist.

"I will force you then." The blond man pulled her closer. "I'll take you with me, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 18- GAH! I hate the last part (But I'm the one who made that...) And yeah! I really hate Sabertooth, especially Sting and Minerva! Grrrr! I'm sure Fairy Tail is gonna make her pay for hurting Lucy! <strong>

***cough* Anyway... I know I should end this story soon.. I mean, it's getting too long and live in dorm isn't that free. But I don't know how to end this kind of story. '3' I'll think of something or maybe I should type more. It's already pass 2 am here. So yeah.. XD**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Haru is here :D**

**I'm really happy that _Luna_ updated her fanfic. Thank you for updated it, Luna-san X) And yes... Stella is a nice name ;) Luna is also a good one, eh? Oh, man... I envy ya :T But nevermind XD Luna and Stella~ Woo.. I like those names. **

**Thanks to; Princess Happy, Free2Love. Hate, ashley-myth, xBluieLovex, Nachii Moonfilia, NewMusic098, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, dexter-dash, IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, LiLyRoSe98, xXFairy-girlXx, FairyTailFTW8D, AliceCullen3, Guest(s), Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, MorningEmerald, NatsuHeartfilia, and Neko-chan. eve for reviewing! XD**

**Here you go chapter 19! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Hiiii! Let me go!" Lucy screeched, making the people looked at them. Sting covered her mouth with his hand. Her brown eyes glared dangerously at the man in front of her. "Let me go, you freaking weird blonde creep! For your information, I'm not even interested at you, plus... Don't you know that I already have someone?" Lucy said when Sting handed off her mouth.<p>

Sting frowned, thinking. "That pink haired stupid jerk? What is his name again? Naki? Nasu? Tsuna?"

"I can't deny that he's stupid but he's not a jerk! YOU are the jerk here. You hear me, creep? And his name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy wondered why boy could be so strong when she tried to jerk her hand away from him. But her struggling just made Sting got more interested at her. "Why are you staring me like that?"

Sting chuckled. Maybe this was the first time a girl rejected him in his life. The "You're interesting, you know? That's what makes me want to have you." His right hand which cupped her cheek moved down to her chin, lifting it up with his index finger and touched her lips with his thumb. "Shall I kiss you, Lady Lucy Heartfilia? People may think that you're mine." His black eyes locked with her brown ones, smirking.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "Sting... Don't you dare-" But she didn't finish her words and closed her eyes tightly instead, when Sting leaned closer to her face. She couldn't push him away since he was too strong. _'Natsu... Sorry...' _Lucy muttered inside her mind. A hand wrapped around her wrist, bring her closer.

She could feel how her tears ran down her face when Lucy felt something warm pressed against her lips. But in the same time, the blond girl the kiss was familiar and also the warmth.

"She's my girl, pipsqueak!"

Lucy snapped her eyes open and found that she was in her fiancé's grasp not in Sting's arms. "Na...tsu?" Natsu grinned at her and caressed Lucy's tears away from her pretty face with his thumb. He patted the top of her head slowly.

"Don't cry, Luce... It was only me." Natsu smiled at her before he glared back at Sting who had disgusted face. "That was a close call, don't you agree?" Natsu walked closer to Sting and flung a fist onto his stomach with an awesome speed, hard enough to made Sting stood on his knees and held his aching stomach. Lucy quickly grabbed tightly the pink haired teen's arm before he lost his mind. "Next time you touch her, I'll skin you alive." By that, the couple disappeared in the crowd.

Sting stood up, looking up into the sky only to found a pure white cloud. "Damn... I hate white color." Just then, his phone rang. Sighing, Sting took his phone out from his pocket. After he knew who was calling him, the blond man growled. "Mother?"

~A~

* * *

><p>"I have known you for more than 15 years and I often visit your house... But I didn't know that your house has a dance room." Lucy blinked in surprise.<p>

Natsu nodded dramatically, "It's a family secret, Luce... That's why I never told you before. Do you believe that the dance room in the basement?" Natsu gazed down and met with those beautiful brown eyes which stared at him in amazement. Lucy shook her head, making Natsu laughed. "But it's the truth. Every year, we, The Dragneels, have a tradition called, 'Dragneel's Magical Ball!'. Usually it happens between Christmas and New Year. There are only me, Wendy, mom, and old man. I often dance with Wendy, she's a great dancer. We ever did the hip-hop dance together. And it was cool."

"Magical Ball?"

"Well yeah... I won't tell you any further." Natsu smirked.

Lucy puffed her cheeks. She wanted to know about this ball. "Then why are you telling me this? I thought that it was a secret, no?"

Natsu suddenly stopped in front of a door. Lucy stared at the door. It was pretty unique since the door's window was colorful and it was almost shaped like a circle. Natsu placed a hand on the door-knob. A grin formed on his face. "Because you're going to be a Dragneel." He opened the door.

Lucy's eyes grew big as her face was blushing in red color, almost like Erza's hair.

"Are you coming or what, Lucy?" Natsu yelled from down there.

"Sure!" Lucy walked in and saw only stairs that connected to the basement. It didn't take a long time to meet Natsu again. Natsu was already there in the end of the stair. But the room was still in dark. The pink haired boy pulled out his right hand.

"Let's go, shall we?" Natsu offered. Lucy giggled before she held Natsu's hand. They walked in the dark hand-in-hand. Then they stopped. Natsu stood in front of his fiancé. Lucy couldn't see actually since Natsu told her to close her eyes before.

"I can't see you know." Lucy muttered. But Natsu just squeezed her hands in his ones tenderly.

"Don't open your eyes yet, Luce." Natsu said. Lucy just sighed and did what he told her. Little did she know that the light turned on when she closed her eyes. She could feel something warm touched her forehead, and lastly her cheek. Then Lucy felt his breath on her earlobe.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, making the girl shivered. She started to show her beautiful brown eyes slowly. Natsu smiled at her. Lucy gazed around the room as her mouth gaped open. The room wasn't really big. But it was decorated beautifully. The room decorated with silver lights that sticked on the wall, matched with the winter season. Small candles surrounded them, and the most thing she loved that the ceiling turned into like a sky full of stars. It painted with a special paint that could glow in the dark.

"Natsu... It's really beautiful." Lucy flung herself to Natsu. She smiled big in pure happiness. "But why are you doing this?"

The teen just shrugged, "Nothing special. Just feel like to give you a surprise." Natsu pulled away from her embrace. He bowed a bit and extended his hand as a slow sweet music filled the room. "Shall we dance?" Natsu smirked. Lucy gladly took his hand, squeezing it a bit. A blush crossed her cheeks and a soft smile formed by her lips.

He pulled her closer, placing an arm on her slim waist and intertwined his other hand with hers. Lucy held her shoulder, locking her eyes with him. Natsu started to take a step to the side and some others step. They swung around the room. She let him lead her with the rhythm that the music gave.

"Did I ever mention that you're good at dance?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe once when we were in a ball few years ago." Natsu lifted her off the ground and spun around. Few seconds later he let her down again. "Can you do the tiptoe?" Natsu challenged.

Lucy smirked and tiptoed with right leg, and brought up her other leg a bit like a ballerina. Natsu grabbed her hand as he spun her around. "You're also good at dancing."

"Thank you."

They were back to the first position. Lucy leaned her cheek on his warm chest. They didn't wear dress or tux, but it didn't matter, right?

"Hey, I'll show you some move." Natsu grinned, stopping the dance. Lucy raised a brow.

"What kind of move is that?"

Natsu smirked. "That's called 'How to Make a Girl Falls in Love'. Well I know that you already love me, but prepare to be amazed."

Lucy giggled, "Cheesy~"

Natsu made some distance. But he soon grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She blushed madly when Natsu didn't say anything and stared deeply into her eyes with a small smirk. The back of a finger touched her nose and trailed it down. Then a hand sneaked behind her head. Natsu leaned down to her earlobe. "Love you." He whispered in husky voice, sending goose bumps to her. She could feel he smirked. A second later, the pink haired teen stared back at her blushing face with his cool face. He placed a hand on her waist and the other one was caressing her cheek. Then it intertwined with her other hand. He made her bent her back, as if she almost fell with his hand support. Natsu also leaned into her face, still smirked. He pulled her back so she stumbled onto his chest again.

Natsu walked around Lucy. After a round, he stopped behind Lucy, holding her left wrist and lifted it up a bit. Natsu buried his face on the crook of her neck. "You're beautiful tonight, Luce." Whispered huskily again against her neck. Lucy's heart was beating faster as her face turned into bright red. He fiancé spun her around, forcing her to meet with his eyes.

"So... How was it?" He said, breaking the silence. A casual grin was back to his face.

.

.

.

"You did well." Lucy fell on her butt, she couldn't take it anymore. Her legs were trembling. Well, she was melting practically.

Natsu chuckled, sat beside her. "Are you okay?" He looked at the blond girl who held her cheeks in her hands.

"You were _killing _me, you know that?" Lucy covered her still blushing face. Natsu laughed. She could be really cute sometimes. "Where on earth you knew that?"

"From my dad. He did that to mom last year. My mom said that he could be a lady killer." The pink head grinned. "I think that's work on you."

_'Well yes!_' Lucy sweat dropped. She threw her head gently on his lap, lying on the ground. Her eyes gazed the beautiful ceiling, smiling brightly. But she pouted when Natsu blocked her view. "Geez..." The boy just stucked his tongue out and grinned. He held her head and the other hand sneaked around her shoulder.

Lifting her up closer, he closed the gap between their lips. He leaned down and kissed her lips which tasted like a strawberry. She placed her arms on his chest, kissing him back. Lucy sighed into the kiss when he pressed even more.

They smiled at each other after some minutes of kissing. Their eyes filled with love. Natsu hugged Lucy as he smelt her sweet scent.

"Words aren't enough to express how much I love you, Luce."

"I love you, Natsu."

~A~

* * *

><p>Lucy raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Dan... I know that you're my bodyguard, but... Why are you buying this dress for me?" Yep, she and Dan were at a dress shop. Dan dragged her to this fancy dress shop.<p>

"Because I love Lulu-chama!" Dan exclaimed. Lucy sweat dropped at her bodyguard. "I love that dress anyway, it suits with you. And you're good in pink. Come on, Lulu-chama! We still have a place for you." By that, the crimson head dragged her again to a salon. One of the workers did her hair and some natural make-up.

Then they went to Mavis-knows-where with a car. Lucy sat on the back seat. "Where are we going now?" She yawned. "You're acting really weird today. You know that?"

Dan smirked, "You can sleep if you want, Lulu-chama. I'll wake you up."

"Whatever." Was the last word she said before she fell asleep.

.

When she opened her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling and unknown room. "Where... the hell am I?" Lucy looked around and she knew one thing. This house was like a traditional Japanese house. "Oh, crap..." Her phone was missing with her bag.

_"So you still can't forget her? I can ask mom if you don't want to marry that blonde."_

Lucy heard an unknown voice outside the room.

_"You know me well, Rogue! And why the hell did you mention her name?"_

Lucy clenched a fist, "Sting..."

_"Then she reminds you of Y-"_

_ "Oh, shut up!"_

Lucy frowned, "I know it. There's something wrong. I believe that Sting-ky guy had a girlfriend before..." Before she finished her thought, the door opened and there was a black haired boy.

"Oh, you're awake?" The boy threw a phone to her. Lucy quickly caught it in her hands. "Call your fiancé. This is your only chance. He'll be here soon. And I want to ask you something."

Lucy stared weirdly at the boy who stood against the doorframe. "I'm not a bad guy. Just call your fiancé already before Sting is here."

"You're Rogue, aren't you? What do you want from me?" Lucy's eyes softened since she saw no bad aura from him.

"Please bring Yukino Aguria back to this house or else... You'll be marrying my brother whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 19~ :D Woo... this was out of my plan. I was planning not to put any dialogue between Lucy and Rogue. But it couldn't be helped :3 But I won't put any crack pairing here. <strong>

**And, MAN! XD I love the NaLu part even I'm the one who made it. Weird? 8D Nah, I don't really mind. Just for information, I'll put a chapter or two chapter more for this arc. And the last arc will be like a one-shot chapters which consist of 3 or 5 chapters... XD Then it'll be ended~ :'D Huhuhu... I don't know should I be happy or sad... /shot**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! :D Haru is back~~~**

**I'm in holiday so yeaah 8D I can type some new chapters... but I'm really sleepy now... so just into the story...**

**Thanks to : _Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Nachii Moonfilia, xBluieLovex, Hinagiku Zeelmart, Rinon-chan, Princess Happy, NatsuandLucyForever, NewMusic098, LiLyRoSe98, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, , Free2Love. Hate, shortypink, Mangalover2000, AliceCullen, Guest, T. C. Nina, BloodyBlackCat, obako-chan97F. T, Random Woman, Sarina, mary flora, and Darkangel_ for reviewing! :D**

**Here you go, chapter 20! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Yukino Aguria? Is she Sting's girlfriend?" Lucy looked at the black haired boy with questioning look. Rogue nodded a bit with no expression on his face. Well, that made him looked pretty cool.<p>

"Yes... I mean, she was. But our mother doesn't like her for some reasons, so she kicked her out from this house last year. She would hurt her if Sting gets any closer with her. I don't know why she interested in you who already have a fiancé. Our mother can be really stubborn. As long as she has money, she can do anything she wants. So Sting made some scenarios so that you can fall for him and also with Dan. But Sting might be serious with you since you reminded him of Yuki." Rogue walked closer to a window, staring at the garden outside.

"Well... O-of course I love Natsu." The brown eyed girl blushed slightly. Then Lucy frowned, "She can't do that. Sting deserves to love Yukino. Anyway, where is this Yukino girl now?"

Rogue smiled a bit, "She's in living in a village now, which called Saku Village, with her grandmother. You see, she lost her parents when she was a child. Someday, we met her in a street and started to play with her everyday. By that Sting fell in love with her. But mother objected their relationship and separated them. Maybe because of her status."

"I see... I'll do something and get the hell out from here." Lucy grinned. Rogue looked like one of those nice boys. "But may I know why does your mom act like this?"

Rogue's face suddenly change, sadness filled his eyes. Sighing silently, he shoved his hands into his pocket. "You see... Actually this is a secret, I, myself, don't agree with my mom's attitude this time. She keeps bugging Sting to get married. Maybe Sting wants to fulfill our parent's wish, so he becomes like that. I think it's because our father's health is decreasing? Father has been stayed in his room for months since he's in coma."

Lucy stared at the boy with sympatric look. "I-I see..."

"Good, now excuse me. I'll go to somewhere just stay here and put this on when you're done with your Natsu. Don't forget to give back my phone, Blondie. Also please bring Yuki here, but it's okay if you want to marry him." Rogue put a bag of clothes on the table in her current room and left the room.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She quickly called Natsu for some help. "Natsu? This is me, Lucy."

_"What? Luce... where the hell are you? And whose number is this?"_

Lucy bit her lower lip. "Look, I don't have much time. I'm in... uh... Eucliffe's house. Wait! Don't cut me yet. I know this is crazy, but blame Dan and Sting for that. Now, please find Yukino Aguria in Saku Village and bring her to this house. I'm counting my _life_ on you, Natsu. I don't want to be married with Sting. Please!"

Lucy begged him in low voice. She could hear some footsteps outside there.

_"Wait, I don't get it. Who is this Yukino? Where the hell is Saku Village?"_

"Just DO it, Natsu! I don't have more time left." Lucy saw a silhouette from the Japanese door. "See you around."

_"Lu-!"_

Lucy hung the phone and shoved it into her pocket as the door opened. And there was a woman stood there with a smirk on his face. She wore an expensive yukata.

"Well, well... You're really a beauty, Lucy Heartfilia... Soon to be Lucy Eucliffe." The woman said, making Lucy sweat dropped. She just had to give in right? Could she? The woman smiled at her and walked closer toward the brown eyed girl. "You'll be a perfect wife for my beloved son, Sting."

Lucy smiled, "Nice to meet you, Eucliffe-san."

The Eucliffe lady who owned black hair grabbed Lucy's hands in hers. "Call me Hoshino. I've met your parents before. You really resemble your mother, Layla."

"Err... Hoshino-san? Actually I can't be..."

Hoshino cut her word when she glared at something on Lucy's finger. "Where did you get this ring?" She asked dangerously. But soon it changed with an angel face. "Your parents gave it to you right?"

"Actually it was from Igneel Dragneel's son. It's an enga-" The words hung when Hoshino grabbed her hand pretty hard, making the blonde winced silently. Lucy could see an irritated face on Hoshino's.

"You... don't need this ugly ring." Hoshino touched the engagement's ring and took it off her finger. Lucy's eyes widened. Hoshino headed to a window that showed a garden and opened it. "What a joke... You'll be Sting's no matter what." She threw the ring and it landed somewhere in the garden.

Lucy's mouth gaped open, her body shook a bit in anger, but most of it was sadness. Clenching a fist, she lowered her head. "No..." Lucy whispered.

"Did you say something?" Hoshino looked back at Lucy who quickly shook her head. "Good, now change with the clothes that Rogue gave to you. You'll meet Sting soon." The woman flicked her fingers and two maids with yukata came into the room. "Take care of her."

"Yes, ma'am." They obeyed. Hoshine left room. Leaving the smirking maids with _oh-so-evil-smirk_ and a scared Lucy.

"For your information, I hate corset." Lucy gulped.

They smiled, "For your information, we need to put this on, Miss Lucy."

They grabbed Lucy's hands right before she wanted to run away. She was so going to find her ring after this.

~A~

Lucy crossed her hands, "Promise me this is only an ordinary walk."

"I promise, Lucy." A blond man offered a hand for Lucy to hold. She was wearing a fancy kimono, and her hair was bundled up. Lucy hesitated before she decided to accept his hand. Squeezing her hands tenderly, Sting smirk. Lucy couldn't resist but blush a bit, but she quickly shook her head. The blond man who wore black tux dragged her to explore the big garden in that house.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Lucy asked as if she didn't know anything.

Sting threw an arm around her shoulder. "Don't need to talk about that. I think just walk around like this can make us feel closer, right."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Feel closer? As if..." She muttered at the last words. "Hey, can you set me free? I don't want to marry you, and I'm still too young-Ah! That reminds me, how old are you?" The brown-eyed girl asked innocently, making Sting laughed. They walked to a fish pond.

"Set you free? Ain't that easy, Blondie. And I'm 25 this year."

Lucy was shocked at first, and then she stared at the boy. "Geee... Pedophile."

"What did you say? I was just kidding! Did you really believe that I'm 25? I'm in the same age like you."

"Geee... Liar." Lucy said, but her eyes were looking around the garden. She wondered where her ring was.

"Why you-Oi, be careful!" Sting shouted when Lucy fell back toward the fish pond.

"Huwaaa!" Sting grabbed her wrist right before she really fell into the water. The blond girl automatically flung to his chest.

"That was... close." She mumbled.

"You clumsy." Lucy was about to protest but immediately canceled her plan when her beautiful brown eyes saw a big pure white dog.

Lucy walked toward a white dog. "Is this yours?" Lucy giggled when the dog barked. "Awuu... good boy." She rubbed the dog's neck, making the pet purred.

"His name is Quillo. It's ours." Sting watched the girl who had fun with his family's dog. He couldn't help but smile at the scene since it brought some memories.

_'Sting, look! He's a cute boy. Hey there, Quillo. Hahaha... that tickles you know.'_

His eyes widened as he saw Lucy as other girl.

"Sting?" Lucy's voice snapped him out from his imagination. Sting looked at the blonde with a sad face. "Are... you okay?"

But the man ignored her question and walked toward her instead. "Do you like... white color?"

"Huh? Well, I love pink and blue more than white, but yeah... I like white too. Why did you ask so sudden?" Lucy raised a brow when Sting smiled a bit and glanced at the blue sky which filled with white clouds. Stroking the dog's fur, Lucy waited his answer.

"White means purity, innocence, goodness, heaven, safety, understanding, cleanliness, faith, beginnings, protection, softness, and perfection. Someone whose I can protect, love. She's like a goddess that makes me feel in heaven. White suits... with you."

This time Lucy's eyes turned into as big as plate. Her cheeks turned into pink color. Squeezing the poor dog's neck, Lucy's eyes softened. She released the _almost-dead_ dog. _"He really loves her, doesn't he?"_ She thought and smiled. The blonde almost sunk into his words, but she quickly knew that he was talking about someone else. Everyone deserved a love. She decided to stay here a bit longer. She wanted to help him too. "Nee, Sting... Actually I..."

"Sting! Blondie! Mom is calling for you." Rogue suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Come one, Lucy." Sting called for her. Lucy sighed sadly and stared at her hand that lost its ring. Rogue looked at her sad face.

"Coming." She followed Rogue's brother. _"Hurry up, Natsu..."_

Rogue looked at Lucy, then Sting, and back at Lucy again. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his black hair, "What a job."

* * *

><p>~A~<p>

The sun had set. The bright sky changed into dark sky. Moon replaced the sun with its friends, the Stars. Lucy was getting even worried, especially she now was stuck in a small garden party in Eucliffe's house. Her kimono replaced by an elegant empire line maroon colored dress that showed the curves of her body. Rogue already took his phone back, and she still couldn't find her ring and bag. I was also impossible to run away from this house although she wanted to. Now she was doubt whether Natsu could understand what she was saying or not. Or even worse... he might think that she was playing around and ignored her.

"Please welcome... Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia!"The host said. Two blondes walked down the red carpet toward the small stage in front on the audience that mostly from Sting's family and his family's close friends, about less than 50 people. She even didn't know about this party. She just knew it after she changed her clothes.

Lucy could hear people's whisper. _'They are perfect together, aren't they?'_ , _'Sting and the daughter of Heartfilia? Awesome.'_ Or _'I wonder when their wedding is?' _ She wanted to shout _"What? Hell no!"_ but that would be a trouble.

The party went well, except for Lucy. People kept asking her with weird questions. And everything got ever worse when the host appeared on the stage again. "Let's begin the real party! The engagement party!"

And with that Lucy almost dropped her glass, but luckily she managed to catch it. Her eye went as big as plate. "What the-?" Her words hung when Sting pulled her hand, taking her onto the stage. _'Oh, damn...' _ Lucy cursed under her breath. Maybe she should call Erza or Levy instead before. Now she was doomed.

"Now, Sting-san... Please insert this ring onto Lucy-san's finger." The host gave him a silver ring with diamond on it. Sting took the ring from its box, grabbing Lucy's hand. He could feel that her hand was trembling. Lucy gulped. Should she run like a crazy girl now and forgot about Sting and Yukino's problem?

"WAIT!" Someone shouted. All of the audience's eyes were on a guy who stands in front of the stage. "I forgot to take pictures of you guys."

"Rogue..." Sting stared at his brother who held a camera in his hands now. Lucy sighed. She didn't know whether she should be happy or sad about that. But that was letting her hope ups for sure. Lucy saw a smirk formed on Rogue's lips.

Sting continued to slip the ring onto her finger. Lucy held her breath as she kept pulling her hand slowly. Sting raised a brow at her but Lucy just grinned sheepishly although devil Lucy in her head was exploding, so he grabbed her hand tightly. "Wait, Sting!" Lucy sighed again when Rogue called his brother's name. "The picture before was blur. Can you repeat it again?" The black haired boy asked with his straight face. Rogue could see Lucy mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

So, this time Sting repeated the action from the first. Grabbing her hand, he slipped the ring onto one of the fingers. Lucy shut her eyes close. Everything felt like a slow motion scene.

"Stop!"

The ring that almost cling with her finger stopped in the midway. Hoshino stood up now. "Goddamn! What is it now, Rogue?!" She scolded. Rogue turned his body to face his mother with a raised brow.

"What? It wasn't me." Her mother gave him a confused look. A smirk formed again on with his lips. He lifted up his index finger and pointed toward the spot behind the guests. "You're late, son of Igneel."

"Well, well... at least I made it before _that_." A certain pink haired boy walked toward the stage.

Lucy perked up, jerking her hand away from Sting's and walked down the stage. "Natsu!" She gave him a quick hug. "You're really late, young man."

Her _real_ fiancé grinned. "I'm sorry. You know... It was hard to fulfill your wish this time." Natsu shrugged. Lucy smiled big.

"You mean..." Natsu nodded proudly. "I know I can count on you when I need to." Lucy hit his back lightly.

"Oi, Sting... I have a surprise for you. Go outside. Don't mind these people, I'll handle it." Natsu smirked at the blond man. Sure, he wanted to punch him actually, but it didn't matter now. "Don't stare me like I'm crazy. Go outside before you regret it."

"What are you waiting for, you stupid brother?" Rogue pushed him, making her brother ran. "I won't say thank, pinky." Sting whispered to Natsu when he passed him. Natsu chuckled.

"I'll beat you someday." Natsu placed his arms on the back of his head, grinning.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Hoshino glared dangerously at the pink haired boy. "And who are you?"

Natsu titled his head. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the true fiancé on Lucy Heartfilia."

.

.

.

And by that, whispers could be heard by Natsu and Lucy. Lucy sighed heavily.

_"Lucy is perfect with Sting."_

_ "How can she be engaged with him?"_

_ "They aren't matched each other"_

_ "Haha... I don't know either why they do."_

Lucy watched how Natsu walked away from her. "Natsu?" She saw him stood on the stage, stealing the microphone away from the host.

"ALL OF YOU are noisy! Lucy is my fiancé. I don't care what you say, but she's mine!" Natsu stated that. Rogue smiled at the pinkette, while the blond girl was blushing madly. And they bursted into noises.

Rogue looked at the blushing Lucy. "It seems that you don't need to worry about anything now. He'll always be there when you need him." He could hear some girls were squealing silently and other whispers. But some of the elder still didn't like it.

_"Eh?"_

_ "What's happening?"_

_ "Kyaa! That was pretty sweet."_

_ "Hmm... pretty cool."_

Lucy stared at the pink haired boy in front of her. "N-Natsu... What did you do?" Natsu shrugged, grinning.

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Natsu said. Seconds later, he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Lucy's cheeks tinted with red color. "I'll show you that we're also a matching couple." His index finger pointed at the guests. He smirked when all of them gave him confused faces.

A second later, Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's. Her eyes widened for x times that day. Her face turned into crimson color. Even the guest were blushing a bit at the scene. "How was it?" Natsu asked them when they parted away.

"H-how... E-eeeh?!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist, taking her out from that house and left the crowded and a chuckling Rogue.

"Wait, Natsu..." Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Hoshino-san... if you really love Sting, then let him be free to choose his love. He also deserves happiness. And you as his mom have duty to let him choose his love life."

~A~

_In front of the gate of Eucliffe's house_

"You ki-kissed me in front of them like that...!" Lucy still could feel the heat on her cheeks. Natsu grinned sheepishly, hiding his hands into the pockets.

"I did it so that they couldn't protest anymore, right?"

Lucy hid her face in her hands. "Waaa... It was so embarrassing." Lucy pouted when she heard Natsu was laughing. "You are stupid, aren't you?" She pouted. Natsu placed a palm on her head, letting his forehead touched against her one.

"Shut up." He smiled. Cupping her head, Natsu kissed her forehead.

"You two are stupid couple."

The pinkette and the blonde looked at the voice's source. "Sting?!" They both yelled in surprised. "And Yukino...?"

"Yo!" Sting grinned while his hand was holding Yukino's. "I already heard the story from Yuki. Thanks so much Lucy. And I'm sorry to put you in this trouble." Sting felt guilty. His face was incredibly soft, an expression that Lucy never saw before. Lucy giggled before she said something.

"It was okay. If you didn't put me, you won't be able meet Yukino, right? Everything has been settled, and it was fate. I'm happy that I can help you two."

Yukino smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much, Lucy-san. I owe you."

"I hate to say this, but I owe you too, squinty eyes." Sting smirked at Natsu who rolled his eyes.

"Do what you must do, pipsqueak." Natsu grinned. "Oh, and you better take your own bodyguard back." Natsu frowned this time.

"You mean Dan?" Sting laughed. "Yeah, I will... don't worry. Oh, and here is your bag, Lucy. Everything is safe inside."

~A~

* * *

><p>She should bring her sweater everywhere next time, especially in winter like this. Tonight the first snow fell from the sky. She decided to stay in Natsu's house for tonight since her parents and Wendy were out somewhere. Lucy still felt sad about her missing ring. She didn't know how she should tell him. Wrapping herself in a blanket, Lucy sat in front of the fireplace. The light turned off in that warm room.<p>

"Here, your hot chocolate." Natsu handed a glass of hot choco to her. Lucy took it. "What'up with that sad face? Don't tell me that you're missing that Sting-ky."

"Wha-? NO!" She protested. His face softened as he sat beside her. He let her finished her hot chocolate first before he said a thing.

After few minutes of talking and laughing, Natsu made Lucy laid on his lap. Stroking her hair gently, Natsu's eyes locked with her brown ones. His hand trailed down to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. It moved again to her lips. "I do really love you." Natsu sighed happily. The pinkette grabbed the girl's shoulder, forcing her to sit up gently. He tilted her chin upward with his fingers. Closing the distance between their lips, Natsu kissed her strawberry tasted lips. His hand moved between her ear and her neck, cupping it. Lucy's hands locked around his neck, kissing him back. The brief kiss ended when they pulled apart. She could feel that tears started to build up.

"Wha- Luce, why are you crying?" He started to panic out when he saw tears were streaming down her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

The blonde sobbed, "I... lo..."

Natsu blinked, "Lo...?"

"I-I... lo... I love you! Hueee..." Lucy cried out. Natsu sweat dropped.

"I know you do. I love you too, but why are you crying?" Natsu caressed her cheeks. But the girl kept sobbing. "Lucy?" Natsu cupped her cheeks in his hands, forcing her eyes to meet with his eyes. The pink haired boy stroked away the tears. "Is something wrong?"

"I... lost my ring." Lucy cried again when Natsu didn't say anything. "I know it... You'll hate me." She got up, wanting to walk away.

Natsu snapped out from his thought. "Luce... Wait, I'm not mad at you." He grabbed his fiancé wrist and the other hand wrapped around her slim waist. He turned her around so that he could see her face. He bent down, and gave her a light peck on her soft lips.

Natsu grinned, "Come with me."

Lucy threw a confused look to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Punish you."

"What?"

Natsu laughed, "Nah, just kidding. Just follow me, weirdo." With that they walked into Natsu's room. Natsu walked toward a drawer, followed by Lucy.

"Natsu?" The blonde titled her head. Natsu suddenly took her hand in his own and surprisingly slipped something familiar onto her finger. "I-It's my ring..." Natsu grinned, nodding. "Where did you find it?"S

He shook his head. "Rogue found it for you as apologize for his mother attitude. He saw the scene. He's a nice guy after all." Natsu smiled, "I think he likes you or something."

"Then I like him too!" Lucy grinned big. Natsu's mouth gaped open. "Why'd I hate a nice guy like him? You like him too, right?" Natsu face-palmed. She knew how to tease him. Giggling, Lucy poked his cheeks. Natsu puffed his cheek.

Natsu placed a hand over hers, grabbing its wrist and moved it away from his cheek. The pinkette pulled it, making the blonde was close with her fiancé. "Oh, you want to tease me, eh? I'll show you what a real tease is." He whispered against her earlobe, sending goose bumps to her skin. He placed a hand on the top of her head, trailed down slowly to her cheek. His fingers tilted her chin upward, caressing her lips with a thumb. "I could kiss them all day if you'd let me, Luce." He said huskily. Leaning down, he closed the gap between their lips. Lucy could feel his breath on her lips. It was just a millimeter away when Natsu kissed near her lips, no on them. Smirking, Natsu blew some hot air on the crook of her neck. By that, the blonde's face turned into crimson color. And they stumbled back onto the soft mattress with Lucy on the top.

The pinkette stared deeply into her brown eyes with _oh-so-hawt_ smirk, didn't do anything. Until Lucy couldn't help it but lean down to kiss the boy underneath him. But she was stopped by a finger on her lips, making her pouted. In a blink, now Natsu was on the top. He leaned down, so Lucy closed her eyelids.

Her eyes snapped opened when Natsu suddenly pulled her hand, telling her to sit up. Oh, screw her now. Natsu extended his hand which gladly accepted by Lucy. Standing up, their eyes locked each other. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his arms locked around her waist.

"Now... that was I called as a tease. How was it? I believe you wanted to kiss me, eh?" Natsu smirked.

She flushed. "I did no-hmmph!" Her words cut when Natsu captured her lips so sudden. The girl sighed, and kissed him back. He pulled her even closer to him. The sweet taste of her lips, her vanilla scent, and her beautiful blond locks, just made him never wanted to let the girl go.

They pulled apart when their lungs lack of air. Panting a bit, he whispered to her. "Mine and only."

.

.

.

And once again, she fell on her butt. Her knees felt like jelly. She laid on the carpeted floor. Natsu laughed and was about to say something when Grandine and Igneel suddenly barged into his room.

"Err... Why is Lucy laying there? Did you kill her?" Igneel frowned, but he got a smack on his head by his wife.

"Don't talk nonsense. Everything is alright, isn't it?" Grandine smiled. Natsu nodded, grinning. "Well, see you later, kids~!" She sang happily.

Natsu stared at Lucy who already fell asleep. "You're a weirdo, Luce." Natsu grinned, carrying the girl in bridal style and laid her down on the mattress. He turned the light off then climbed onto the bed, next to her. Smiling, he hugged her.

"My weirdo."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 20... There still more NaLu fluff are waiting... XD You see, I'm sorry that this chapter took a long time.. I was really busy and got a big WB... on this arc...So this arc is officially ended! :D Special chapters are coming soon :D<strong>

**Can't wait to type them XD but this story will end soon :') Uh-oh... I don't know should I be happy or sad...**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Haru is speaking :D**

**Finally, I can make special chapters. And this is the first one :D Oh, Luna-san... This might be not really 'beach' thingy but yeah... the place is in the beach XD And I'm really sorry for that D': I only have this on my mind. And my mind actually flew to a certain novel XP**

**Thanks to; Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Princess Happy, naluaddict, luvelguk, Nachii Moonfilia, GoldenRoseLucyTanya, StarlightAngel26, xBluieLovex, Free2Love. Hate, Lady scarlet '1997, obako-chan97F. T, Lycheeniii, NewMusic098, Hinagiku Zeelmart, mary flora, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, LiLyRoSe98, Never again 10, Lars Dragneel, Guest, NALUFAN123, Aki Taiyou, Disappear500, PinxYellowNaLu, AliceCullen3, NALUFEVER, DarkxFeatheredCosmic, and Sarina for reviewing! :D **

**Heye you go, special chapter of Natsu and Lucy! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"IT'S... SUMMER AGAIN!" Lucy screeched and put her hands up as she ran toward the seashore. The blonde let the water wetted her feet. A big smile made her even more beautiful. "Sea, sea, sea, sea, sea!"<p>

"BEACH TIME!" Another dense teen boy yelled as he ran to reach the seashore. It was no one else but the pink haired boy, Natsu. They left behind their friends and their bags. Not far from the beach, there were two black haired boys, a scarlet head, and a blunette.

Gray's eyes twitched as he held bags in his hands. "Those idiots... Why did they leave their bags to me?!" He sighed heavily. Erza giggled at her poor raven haired friend.

"Nah, let them be. That stupid couple just wanna have fun. Not to mention that they didn't meet these week. Igneel-san kept Natsu busy with some jobs." Erza crossed her arms, smiling proudly as she glanced at Natsu.

"Natsu-nii himself said he wants to follow Igneel-san. It means he'll be the one who will own the Dragneel Company." Romeo grinned as he put his arms on the back of his head. Yeah, few weeks ago Natsu just came up with surprisingly words. He said that he wanted that job. Igneel was freaking happy when he heard that. Well, collage was so near you see.

Wendy sweat dropped as she remembered her mother's expression. "Even mom was shocked when he heard that. We never thought of that."

"Well, well... let's have fun now. Gray... set the parasol and the mat." The scarlet head said. Gray looked at her with 'why-it-has-to-be-me' look, which made him got a glare from her. The raven haired teen shivered and started to run for his job. "You've got a nice villa here, Romeo." Erza turned her body back, only to found a big villa behind them, just few meters from the beach.

Romeo grinned. "Thank you. We just built it few years ago. Luckily it's near the beach, and we like owned the beach since no one came here."

The blunette smiled cutely. "Awesome."

"ERZA! WENDY! COME HERE!" Lucy shouted happily at them.

"ROMEO! RACE WITH ME!" Natsu grinned big. Romeo waved his hand and ran toward his brother-like. Erza smirked, pulling Wendy's wrist and sprinted down the sand. While the poor black eyed teen cursed under his breath. Gray unwillingly almost finished with his job.

Natsu laughed at Gray which got smack on his head by Gray. "Shut up, walking match stick!"

The pink haired teen head butted with him. "What did you say, talking ice cube?!"

Leave them two... Now, to Romeo and Wendy.

"Wend, catch this!" Romeo threw a ball to his blunette friend. Wendy gasped, she was eating a sandwich for Pete's sake, yet Romeo just suddenly threw the ball.

"Romeo-kun... You should have told me!" Wendy stood up while the sandwich still sucked on her mouth. She threw the ball back. Romeo laughed and held the ball, giving her a 'v' sign with his fingers. Wendy pouted, finishing her little snack.

Now, to Lucy and Erza.

"Etto... Erza..." Lucy gulped.

Erza smiled happily, turning her head to face Lucy. "What's up, Lucy?"

"I know we were having a swim race, but..." shadow covered Lucy's eyes.

"But what?"

"Why are we in the freaking middle of the sea?" Lucy screeched. She didn't really love the sea since fishes made her felt tingling. And you know there were many strange creatures in the sea. Erza tilted her head, seeing the far seashore.

"You're right... We swam too far. Let's go back." Erza swam back to the seashore with full speed, leaving the blonde alone. And, something poked Lucy's feet.

"Kyaaa!" She swam back to the first place like a mad girl, even she passed Erza who watched her with bulged eyes. As she reached her destination, she stood up and shivered.

"Yo, Luce! What happened to you?" Natsu grinned, walking closer.

"Nothing!" The blonde quickly answered. A second later, Natsu smirked evilly."Why are you looking me like that?"

"Ow... Miss _Oh-so-perfect_ is afraid of the sea creatures." Natsu teased. Lucy exploded in crimson color as she felt embarrassed. Sure Natsu knew it from a long time ago, but still... it was fun to tease her, at least that was he thought. "Oh... Lil Lucy is scared." Natsu poked her cheek, making the blonde pouted.

Lucy hit his arm lightly. "Shut up, pinky!"

"Woo... make me, weirdo lemon head." Natsu stucked his tongue out. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Natsu... I swear you-" her words cut when two strong arms gripped on her waist, lifting her off the ground. "Natsu, what are you do-Kyaaa!" Her eyes dozed off as Natsu spun her around. Natsu laughed.

"What did you say, Lucy? I can't hear you~" Natsu grinned big.

"Put me down!" His fiancé started to have headache, making the pinkette stopped. Lucy sat on the sand. She brought an arm to cover her mouth.

"That wa... I think I'm gonna thrown up." Lucy said, making the boy felt a bit guilty.

"Luce... are you okay?" Natsu asked when Lucy bent down with an arm on her mouth and the other one on her stomach. "Lucy?" Natsu was now worried as he crouched in front of her. "Luce, are y-"

"Just kidding!" Lucy suddenly shot her head up, grinning. Natsu's eyes got wide for a second and he sighed, standing up.

"It didn't funny, Lucy. You got me really worried." Natsu closed his eyes as he walked away, making Lucy panicked. She quickly walked behind him.

Lucy bit her lip, "Natsu... are you mad? I was just kidding, you know."

"..."

"Hey..." She grabbed his wrist, making him stopped in the midway. But he refused to see her. "Come on, Nat-" Her words cut when she felt warmth on her lips. The brief kiss ended as Natsu grinned at her.

"Gotcha." He whispered to her ear.

.

Well, little did they know that their friends were watching them from the first. "Hah, I think they're good at drama. Don't you think so?" Erza chuckled.

"No shit about that." Gray rolled his eyes, smiling. Romeo and Wendy just grinned.

"NATSU! LUCY! Let's get into the villa first!" She shouted at the lovebirds.

"Coming!" They shouted back in unison.

~A~

Lucy smiled as the wind made her hair fluttered. Her white summer dress swayed lightly. "The sky is red." She whispered to no one. Lucy decided to sit there, watching the crimson sky and the sun which almost time for it to set.

"How nostalgic..." Lucy's cheeks suddenly tinted with hundreds shades of pink.

"Do you remember when we first met?" A familiar was suddenly heard by Lucy's ears. Lucy's head perked up to see the voice owner's face. "Yo, Lucy!" Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy hugged lightly her legs. "Of course I remember. How could I forget that?" She stared at her sandals. They were red. "It was almost the same like now. The sky was red, we were on a beach, and I wore white dress, red shoes, and red ribbon."

_Few years ago_

_A little blond girl with knee-length white dress. Her hair was tied into side pony tail with red ribbon. Red shoes decorated her feet. The summer wind brushed her skin as the sky turned into red color. The view was beautiful but she was crying. _

_ "It hurts..." She muttered, sitting on a stair which faced the beach. She just got lost, she didn't know where she was. _

_ "Oi... Are you okay, Blondie?" A boy's voice asked. The blonde looked at the boy with teary eyes, making the boy freaked out. "You're a weirdo! D-don't cry..." He sweat dropped, but the girl just sobbed louder._

_ The blonde sniffed. "You're also a weirdo! You have pink hair, Pinky." _

_ "Why you-" His words cut when a pair of those big brown eyes looked at him. "Ugh... Just, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" He asked again as he sat next to her._

_ "It hurts..." The blonde pointed her index finger toward her shoes. "I've been walking for hours, but-What are you doing?" Her tears dried when the boy kneeled in front of her. Her cheeks flushed a bit as the boy grinned at her._

_ He grabbed her leg. "Checking your feet of course. What else?" The pinkette took off the shoe. And did the same to other one. He blinked. "Ckck... Look, what have you done, Blondie. Your feet are swelling." He brought a finger to touch her smooth skin. She winced. "It must be hurt, huh? You're a weirdo, really... Don't push yourself!" He stood up from his position._

_ "I'm not a weirdo." She pouted. _

_ His eyes widened a bit as he saw her cute pout. "C-can you walk?" She shook her head. He sighed and crouched in front of her, his back was facing her. "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."_

_ Taking her shoes, the blonde hesitated before decided to accept his offer. "Take you so long." He carried her on his back. _

_ They walked near the seashore. The crimson sky was enveloping their shadows. A peaceful silence. _

_ "T-Thanks for helping me, Pinky."_

_ "No problem, Blondie. Where are your parents anyway?" The pinkette asked, but it just made the girl cried again._

_ "I d-don't know..."_

_ The boy sweat dropped. "Okay... okay. Just tell me your name."_

_ "It Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia."_

_ The pink haired boy grinned. "You're a Heartfilia? I'm Natsu... Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you, Blondie."_

_ "Shut up, Pinky." She buried her flushing face onto his back. Soon, she fell asleep in his arms._

_End of flashback_

"I was glad that you weren't a kidnapper. For God's sake... you were a stranger." Lucy said teasingly. Natsu laughed bitterly.

"I was glad that you weren't just a beautiful ghost." Natsu smirked. "Well, it's a luck that your parents were in the same place with my parents. It was in a party." He smiled at the memory.

Lucy giggled, "I still remember how we often got into a fight. We did always fight."

"You wanna go, ribbon freak?"

"Bring it on, fire breather!" By that, they laughed together. "This feels so nostalgic."

Natsu extended her right hand. "Come on." Lucy gladly accepted his hand with her one. But suddenly his left hand brought her closer to him and spun around. He backed away and bent down a bit, holding a strap of her hair and brought it to his nose. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to." Lucy smiled, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p><em>natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku <em>_  
><em>_osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide __  
><em>_nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa __  
><em>_kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru_

* * *

><p>She was in his arms, one of his hands linked with hers and the other resting on her slim waist. She blushed at their proximity, all her thoughts flew to the air. All she could think was only this moment now. She didn't care where they were. As if anything could ruin this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>awai enogu omoi de iro no <em>_  
><em>_Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru_

* * *

><p>Natsu started to take a step to the side and some others step. They danced around near the beach, under the crimson sky enveloped their shadows. The sound of waves, splashed of water filled the moment.<p>

"So many things happened in summer, don't you think so?" Lucy questioned him. She only got a grin as an answer.

* * *

><p><em>akai chiisana kutsu ooki na senaka oikaketeita <em>_  
><em>_akane iro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku_

* * *

><p>He slowed down a bit and stepped back with her then forward. He let go of her and spun her out then back into his arms, her back to him, and his hands on her hips. It had been a while since their last dance. He caressed her cheek, while the other one wrapped around her waist. Their feet didn't stop moving.<p>

* * *

><p><em>ame no doori ni nureteru TANPOPO <em>_  
><em>_shizuku ni awase utatteiru __  
><em>_nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo __  
><em>_Uh kimi wa shitteirunda ne_

* * *

><p>Once again, he captured her hand in his. Lucy's hand was on her shoulder, and his other hand was on her waist. Their eyes locked at one another. Happy smiles were put on their faces.<p>

* * *

><p><em>yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotteita <em>_  
><em>_kakae kirenu omoi sotto kimi ni uchiaketa hi_

* * *

><p>His hand caught hers and twirled her in front of him. Then, he pulled her to him. After some steps, Natsu suddenly let her go and carried her in bridal style. She automatically threw her arms around his neck. He spun around with the girl in his arms.<p>

"Hey... Stop it." Lucy laughed with him.

* * *

><p><em>kimi to isshoni iru to fushigi na kurai <em>_  
><em>_"Tokubetsu" ja nai watashi de irareta __  
><em>_shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito __  
><em>_kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru_

* * *

><p>Memories flashed in their mind. Many things happened in all those years. They met, then become friends and met with others. They didn't regret anything, as long as they were together, then everything was going to be okay. Friends, family, and love. They could grasp those things in their hands.<p>

* * *

><p><em>samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko e katte oide <em>_  
><em>_kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora e todoke_

* * *

><p>Natsu put her down, letting her stood with her own feet. Trapping her chin with his fingers, he tilted her head upward. Lucy closed her eyes as his warm lips pressed against hers. Smiling, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back.<p>

After that, they both parted away for breathe. Their faces flushed with some shades of red.

"Ouch..." Lucy winced lightly.

"What is it?" Natsu raised a brow. Her index finger pointed down to... her feet. "Wait... it hurts again?" She nodded. Natsu mumbled. "Weirdo."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 21: Special Chapter- XD Whoaa... I'm not pretty sure about this chapter... but yeah better post it or never ._. <strong>

**Inspired by K-ON!, Dance Lesson by Wamakai, Nachii Moonfilia, and a song title 'Akaneiro no Sora' by Hoshina Utau(Nana Mizuki) It means 'Sky of Red' XD **

**And feel free to request the theme for special chapters XD I might use it~ And this chapter is requested by Nachii xD Man, it's really near to the end of the story :O**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! XD Haru is back **

**Wow... faster update, I suppose ;) I'm sad that holiday is over :'( Uhuhu... I wouldn't really mind if holiday is over if I was still in middle school... but.. but... now... ugh...**

**Thanks to ; Princess Happy, DarkXFeatheredCosmic, cecilia glass, Free2Love. Hate, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, Nachii Moonfilia, Hitsugaya Yuki 11, NewMusic098, Lady scarlet '1997, StellarPrincess27, Aki Taiyou, ovako-chan97F. T, Guest(s), Sarina, and AliceCullen3 for reviewing! XD**

**Here you go second chapter of special chapters! ;D**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><em>CLICK!<em>

A sound of a camera's flash light was heard by her ear. Smiling proudly at the picture she took, a white haired girl let the camera's strap hung and she crossed her arms. "I'm glad that I came here. I can take some _good pictures_." She said to herself. She held her favorite DLSR and clicked the display button to show her taken pictures. "Kyaaa~ I feel like a stalker but, who cares? I need to print these out." She squealed silently.

The girl walked closer to her _targets_ to take another picture. Finding the right place to hide, she took her DLSR and started to see through the viewfinder. Finding her _targets_, she zoomed closer. But a mosquito buzzed near her ear. Growling, she quickly killed the mosquito with her hands. After that, she went back to her camera. "Eehh... They're gone. This is your fault, mosquito." She pouted at the dead mosquito on the ground.

"I knew it! It's you Lisanna!" Another girl's voice startled her, making her gasped.

"L-Lucy..." Lisanna grinned sheepishly as she faced her _targets_. "Hello guys. I'm back." The _White-Lens_ girl greeted.

Natsu grinned big, "Yo! Nice to see you back, Lisanna. Oh, wait... are you taking our pictures?"

"Err... yes?" Lisanna gulped. But a blue haired girl hugged her quickly. "Levy! I miss you."

"I miss you too, Lisanna! Anyway, I know what pictures that you took. So you better make an album and send one to me." Levy winked, making her white head friend laughed. Lisanna took the camera away from her and gave it to Levy.

Lisanna grinned. "Here... take a look." Levy squealed already before she looked at the pictures. Smiling, she glanced at her other friends. "Erza... you're getting prettier. And Gray, it seems you have a nice _catch_." Lisanna winked again as she saw another brunette.

"You too, Lisanna." Erza smiled. "Yeah, her name is Juvia. She's madly in love with Gray."

Juvia extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lisanna-san. Her name is Juvia Loxar." Lisanna gladly shook her hand with hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Juvia. And mine is Lisanna Strauss." The blue eyed girl said. She glanced at Levy who squealed like a mad girl, Natsu who insisted to delete those embarrassing photos of him and his blond girl, and Lucy who shouted like mad. Lisanna sweat dropped, hoping that her camera would be alright.

"What are you doing here, Lisanna... in amusement park alone?" Gray raised a brow.

"Nothing special. Actually I wanted to go to Lucy's house first, but she wasn't there. Layla-san told me that she went to this amusement park with Natsu and you guys. So here I am. Mira-nee will come here tomorrow." The youngest Strauss grinned. "And you haven't changed a bit, have you Gajeel?"

"Shut up, camera girl." Gajeel snorted. Lisanna just giggled.

"Wanna join us, Lisanna-san? We just arrived here too and haven't played anything." Juvia offered.

"Sure! I'd love to." Lisanna smiled big.

"Natsu, Levy, Lucy! Come on! Let's get going." Erza shouted at the trio. They walked back to their friends. Levy gave her back the camera to Lisanna.

"What ride we should try first?" Lucy asked happily.

"What about Drop Tower?" Lisanna clapped her hand as her eyes filled with stars, and so did Erza. "I read on the browser that this Drop Tower has 100 meters high! I wanna try it!" Lisanna grinned big. Then they started to walk toward Falling Wheel the Drop Tower.

Natsu smirked as he glanced at the paled Blonde. "Lucy... are you scared?"

"Wha-? N-no way! It's piece of cake!" Lucy looked away and crossed her arms. Then his smirk softened into a smile. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Why have you to be scared when there is a beautiful thing?" Natsu said, grinning. Lucy stared at her grinning fiancé with confused face.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

~A~

As the riders sat on the gondola, it lifted up to 2 meters from the groundslowly. A certain blonde grabbed tightly onto the grip. She could hear Lisanna's giggle and Levy's amazement at how tall the drop tower was. "Can't I ride other than this one?" Lucy gulped. Natsu laughed at her. "Oh, shut up, pink head."

"It's not as scary as you think... Trust me." Natsu grinned. Just when she was about to say something. The gondola lifted to the top of a large vertical structure with high speed, then released to free-fall down half the tower.

"KYAAAAA!" The blonde screamed her lungs out with some other people. Natsu, Lisanna, and Levy just laughed during the ride. Then the gondola went upward again, then up down.

"Luce... open your eyes!" Natsu yelled so that the blonde could hear.

"HELL NO!"

"Really... open your eyes already!" Natsu commanded. Lucy obeyed him and opened her eyes although she was scared. But her eyes went wide as she saw the whole city from up there. "It's beautiful, right?"

"Yes." Lucy said. But then she screamed again as the gondola released to free-fall down with high speed.

When it finished, they all walked away from the ride. "That was exciting!" Levy exclaimed happily like a five years old kid, making her friends chuckled. Gajeel with his usual 'Gehehe' placed a palm on the top of her head.

"Yeah, sure, Levy." Gajeel said, grinning with his usual grin. Levy smiled as her cheeks tainted with pink shades.

"Awwweee... They lllloooove each other." Their friends rolled their tongues to tease the bookworm and her boyfriend. Levy mumbled to them and Gajeel just looked away with a 'Tch'. Lisanna laughed at her friends antics. She missed them too much.

The white haired girl grabbed her camera's grip. Placing her right eye on the viewfinder, she smiled as her finger clicked the shutter button. The embarrassed Levy, the smirking Lucy, the teasing Natsu and Gray, the giggling Erza, the smiling Juvia, and the snorting Gajeel. "You guys are sure funny." Lisanna giggled.

"What did you say?" They all turned their attention to the girl.

"Nothing. I just said let's go to a maze here." She smiled as her friends agreed on her idea. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grinned big as she grabbed Lucy's hand.

"I'm happy that you're back, Lisanna." Lucy sighed happily. "How was your study?"

"It's great! I'm going to attend an art school next year. You guys also will be in university this year, right?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah... we're going to the same university."

Lisanna nodded knowingly. "I thought so. Anyway, how's your relationship with Natsu?" Her lips formed a smirk. Lucy blushed slightly.

"It-It's okay. Although many things happened, we're still a couple." The blonde said and scratched her cheek with a finger. Lisanna sighed.

"Okay, wrong question. What he has done to you?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

Lucy shrugged. She looked up to the blue sky. "Many things. He can be so sweet sometimes, but also annoying."

Lisanna clapped her hands. "You're a lucky girl, Lucy. Anyway, I'm going to the rest room first. You guys go ahead." She said, running away from them.

"But we're here..." Lucy said to no one as Lisanna already far from them. She sighed.

"Hey guys... what don't we have a competition? Whoever can get out from this maze first, they win. This maze has traps in it. So better be careful." Erza suggested. Yeah, this maze was known as The Jungle Maze. The maze had some traps in it, such as water splash, falling floor, ghost trap, spider area, etc.

"Interesting! Can I go with Lucy?" Natsu grinned childishly as he hugged his fiancé from behind protectively. The pink head rubbed his cheek against hers. "Lucy~" he purred silently, making the blonde blushed.

"Stop it, Natsu..." Lucy tried to get free from his arms. Levy and others just went 'aweee' again.

Erza shook her head, smiling. "Sure. Then Juvia is with Gray. Levy and Gajeel. And Lisanna is going with me. You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Lisanna. I'm sure she'll be back soon." The scarlet haired girl crossed her arms under her chest.

"HA! We won't lose from you guys!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran into the maze.

"See you later then, Erza." Levy waved as she started to go into the maze with Gajeel, and so did Juvia and Gray. Erza waved back. Now she waited for the white haired girl. A minute later, the person she waited for has finally arrived.

"Sorry for the wait." Lisanna panted. "They are already in?"

"Yeah... the lovebirds are in." Erza smirked. Lisanna smirked too, just a bit bigger than Erza's.

"Wanna help me, Erza?"

~A~

* * *

><p>"Who the hell made this maze?" Gray growled as water suddenly splashed right on his face. Meanwhile, Juvia was busy with her imagination.<p>

_'Ju-Juvia is alone with Gray-sama here. Aah, Gray-sama looks hot when water splashed unto him. He will...'_ Her imagination interrupted when water splashed onto her now. "Juvia's face is soaked." The poor girl covered her face in her palms to dodge the water.

"Damn... we're trapped in this room. Why the heck the wall moves by its own?" The raven haired boy hissed. Well, the maze trapped them in a small space since the wall could move. "How can we get out from this maze?" Gray ran a hand through his wet hair.

The blue haired girl walked forward and touched the wall. "Juvia thinks there's a hidden button here." She tried to find it. Gray grinned and joined her.

"As smart as always, Juvia." By that, Juvia blushed.

_"It's pointless, youngsters."_ A sound suddenly heard by them. _"You can't get out from here."_

Juvia looked around but there was no one else but them. "Wh-Who are you?"

_"Me? I'm the Jungle's King. If you two want to get out from this room and continue your adventure, you have to do what I say."_ The unknown man said.

Gray stretched his hands. "What should we do then, old man?"

The man laughed. _"Good. I want you, boy, propose her here. Just act like it was real. Or else you'll stay here until this park closed."_

"WHAAAAT?!" They both yelled in unison, their faces exploded to crimson color.

_"Hurry up... I'm watching you two from here. Tik, tok, tik, tok... Time flows."_

Gray went nervous. Juvia held her burning cheeks in her hands. Gray gulped as he stared at the girl in front him. "J-Juv-Juvia... Marry me."

_"WHAT?! What kind of proposal was that? You even didn't do it properly." _ The man said mockingly at Gray, making the raven haired boy's eyes twicthed.

"At least I proposed to her!" Gray yelled to the man although he couldn't see him.

The man sighed. _"Then forget about getting out from here. I'm going. Bye."_

"Wait!" Gray stopped him from leaving them like that. "I-I'll do it."

_"Then do it, boy."_

Juvia blushed as Gray's black eyes stared deeply into her dark blue ones. "G-Gray-sama..." She muttered as Gray kneeled on one knee in front of her. He took a deep breath before he held her hand.

"Juviawillyoumarryme?" He said in an awesome speed so that Juvia blinked.

_"Say it slowly, boy!"_ The man scolded.

Gray sighed in frustration. But then again, he looked at the girl. After few seconds of silence he finally opened his mouth to say something. "Juvia Loxar, I know you are a beautiful girl. I may have failed before to do this, but I have loved you from the start. So... will you change your last name into _'Fullbuster'_... in mean, will you marry me?" Gray blushed slightly as he looked at the girl seriously.

Juvia bit her lip, she couldn't help it anymore. She let her tears streamed down her face. "Juvia will! Juvia wants to change her last name!" She tackled Gray onto the floor, making her fell on him and hugged him.

Gray patted her back, grinning. "I know you will." Then suddenly the wall in front of them opened. "I think that old man let us to get out from here. Let's go."

~A~

* * *

><p>Levy held Gajeel in her arms with fake tears on her eyes, "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." The blue haired girl stared down at the boy.<p>

_"Oh, come on... What happens next? What will you do, Juliet?"_

Levy blushed madly as she leaned down to her boyfriend. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pecked her boyfriend's lips. Only for a second, then she parted away and she could hear Gajeel hissed a bit but his eyes still closed. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She took her phone, acting like that was a dagger. "This is thy sheath;" Levy brought the phone onto her stomach like she stabbed it. "There rust, and let me die." With that, she fell on Gajeel's body acted like she was dead.

A sudden clap was heard by them, but yeah no one else was there but them. They quickly stood up. Levy was blushing and Gajeel tried his best to hide his blush. _"Awesome play! Although the boy didn't fit with Romeo's character... but you did good as Juliet, girl." _A man said.

"Shut the hell up, freak!" Gajeel snorted.

"Just let us pass already." Levy crossed her arms. The strange man requested them to play the part where Juliet killed herself.

_"Okay... okay... Just be careful when you out from here. Bye!" _ The wall in front of them opened. They walked again but...

_ZRECK!_

The floor where Gajeel stood suddenly fell down, making his eyes went wide. Levy laughed. "So this is the falling floor." Levy said between her laughs. Gajeel cursed at the maze.

~A~

* * *

><p>"This is your fault, Natsu!" Lucy cried out as her hand stucked in fake spider webs. "Why did you choose that way? If you didn't, I wouldn't be stuck here. And this fake spider webs are strong. I can't move."<p>

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Well, you're not the only one! This freak spider webs are trapping my foot, my hand, and around my legs." Natsu struggled to get free but that was useless.

"Do you have any idea, Natsu?" Lucy asked, hoping that he had something in mind.

"Ugh... I'm not a thinking type, Luce. What about you?" Lucy shook her head. Natsu sighed. "Who the hell made this strange maze?" He mumbled.

Lucy puffed her cheeks. "We could get out from this spider webs if we had something sharp."

Natsu shot his head up. "Something... sharp? Sharp? THAT'S IT!" Natsu yelled, making Lucy gasped from surprised. Natsu tried to bend down to his right foot. With his free hand, he tried to take something from his sneaker.

"What are you doing?" Lucy blinked, and tilted her head.

Natsu smirked. "Just see... Ha! I got it." Natsu took out something. It was a slim and really small for a knife. Natsu bit the knife's holder and released its sheath. He wanted to hold the knife but his hand was trapped again in the spider webs. "Ow... demit." He mumbled something that Lucy couldn't clearly hear since he bit the knife's holder.

"I didn't know you still into knife things. What did Jellal do to you?" Lucy frowned. Natsu just grinned sheepishly at her. He tried to break the spider webs with the knife in his mouth. After some minutes, he managed to set his right hand free.

"I did it!" Now it was piece of cake to cut the webs. After he was free from the webs, he cut the webs in front of him in order to help Lucy. "Don't move, Lucy." Natsu carefully cut the webs. And finally the both managed to get out from the spider webs jail.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled softly at him.

_ "Wow... Nice idea, boy. But you two won't be free from here easily. But as a present..." _The strange man clapped his hands, and suddenly the webs detached from the wall and fell onto the ground. _"You're free from the spider webs."_

Natsu frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

_"I'm the Jungle's King. Do what I say and you'll be free to continue your adventure here."_

Lucy sighed. "I'm tired already... what should we do?"

_"Glad that you asked. I dare you to prove your love here. I'm watching you two here. I'll let you pass if you do what I say."_ The man dared.

Natsu blinked. "Err... I love Lucy more than anything?"

_*Silence*_

"Natsu... I'm happy that I'm yours." Lucy clapped her eyelashes, who knew that the strange man would let them pass.

_"Oh come on... You guys wanna stay here until the park is closed?"_ The man whined.

Natsu growled. "Just what should we-" Natsu's eyes widened when he felt something warm on his lips, before closing them again. His hands sneaked around her torso as he kissed her back. He brought the girl closer to him. Her fingers buried in his pink locks. After some minutes, the couple pulled away. They smiled at each other, and slight blush could be seen on their cheeks.

They heard a clap from somewhere in the room, maybe speakers. _"How sweet! Now continue your adventure here. Have fun." _ The man's voice suddenly disappeared.

"Finally!" Natsu shouted happily, making Lucy giggled. "Let's go, Luce!"

~A~

* * *

><p>"WE'RE THE FIRST!" Two boys exclaimed happily as they stepped out from the maze in unison. Natsu looked at his side, only to saw no one else but Gray Fullbuster and his partner.<p>

"You lose this time, ice princess!" Natsu said.

"We're not, queen pink!" Gray heat-butted with Natsu. "You're the one who lose!"

Then Gajeel and Levy appeared. "Tch, stupid people... fighting over nothing."

"What did you say, talking iron mask?!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the long black haired boy.

"SILENCE!" A familiar famous roar managed to stop them. "Did you guys fight?" Erza surrounded by dark aura. Natsu and Gray suddenly walked around together happily.

"No, sir!"

"Good." Erza nodded.

"Where's Lisanna, Erza?" Lucy tilted her head.

"She's in Jungle Opera-" Erza stopped talking as she covered her mouth with a hand. Lucy raised a brow. Her eyes saw a small building with a text 'Jungle Maze Operation'. Lucy's eyes went big as something hit her head.

Lucy stared at Erza, "You don't mean..." She ran toward the building, which followed by others. Lucy bravely opened the door and ta-da!

"Lisanna!" She caught Lisanna was holding a printed photos in her hands. "So you were the one who voiced like an old man?"

Their friends gasped. "So... it was you?"

Lisanna grinned sheepishly, "S-sorry guys... I just feel like to trick you. But I think you all didn't mind." Lisanna winked as she showed them three photos. A photos where Gray kneeled down in front of Juvia, another one with Levy was holding Gajeel, and the last photos in her hand was when Natsu locked his hands around Lucy waist and Lucy's hand intertwined around his neck. "And I still have more in this computer."

"LISANNA!" They roared and blushed, except Juvia and Erza. Juvia was happy to see the photo.

"Just kidding guys! I only these photos."

Lucy face palmed. "How can you be here anyway?"

"Oh, haven't I told you that my parents bought this amusement park two years ago? So this amusement park is my parent's."

"WHAAAT?!"

Lisanna grinned as she put the photos in her bag. "Just let's get something to eat."

~A~

The sun had set. Moon and stars replaced the sunlight in night. The amusement park glowed brightly when the night came. And the best spot to enjoy the view was from the ferris wheel which had 160 meters high.

"Today is a crazy day..." Lucy muttered as she sat down in front of Natsu. They just went into one of the ferris wheel's capsules.

"But also fun. I still can remember your face in the roller coaster." Natsu laughed which made Lucy glared at him.

"Oh, and I still remember when you bumped into a mirror in House of Mirrors."

And... just cut the argue part. They kept arguing each other until Lucy looked outside the window. A breath-taking view.

"It's... splendid!" Lucy's smile got wider as she walked closer to the window. She touched the clear window with a hand. "Look, the town is shining... How beautiful." Lucy cutely said. Natsu couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped, making Lucy almost fell down. But Natsu caught her already in his arms. They were right on the top of the ferris wheel. He helped her stood again. "Thank you, Natsu." Lucy gave him a peck on his cheek.

"No problem." Natsu grinned. Lucy went back to the window to enjoy the view. Natsu walked closer and stood next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 22 :D ~ Ugh, just so you know guys :'( there will be no more arc... just special chapters. Because this story will end soon :') <strong>

**This chapter is requested by DarkXFeatheredCosmic :D Feel free to request the theme for special chapter~ just review or PM me ;) I might use it~**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Haru is back...**

**OMG! I'm truly sorry... I haven't updated this fanfic for... 2 months?! O_O I can't believe that I did that! D': Blame my school, or throw stones at my school... I wouldn't mind XD But yeah, I was really busy lately :'( and I'm tired... **

**Thanks to; Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, AliceCullen3, vampireknight16, Aki Taiyou, GoldenRoseTanya, Nachii Moonfilia, DarkxFeatheredCosmic, FireDragonPrincess, BookWoRmzZz, Princess Happy, obako-chan97, NewMusic098, xxxaprilxxx, NaLuForever26, LiLyRoSe98, Rinon-chan, nycgirl2250, never again 10, 1fairytaillover, mary flora, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, Sarina, PinkxYellowNaLu, NALUFAN123, MIKI KAUR, Guest(s), Soultail, Ercy Heartlet, yuppienah, Almond, and QueeN An1mE for reviewing! X'D **

**Here you go chapter 23! :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone over the town. Well, that seemed normal. This was just another freaky Friday... where the people usually enjoyed their weekend. Especially the college students of Fairy University. If you thought so, then you made a big mistake. Because something unusual happened today.<p>

"YOU messed up everything!" Lucy cursed as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Me? Goddamn, Lucy... You're the one who started it!" Natsu followed her fast steps toward her way to her room.

"I said I was sorry, okay? Isn't it enough?" Natsu started to piss off. Lucy stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel.

"'Sorry'? The hell, Natsu! YOU WERE FREAKING MESS EVERYTHING UP! YOU... you..." Lucy fought her tears as she tried to continue her words. "You don't know how precious the prize is to me if I could win that contest..." Her bangs covered her eyes. "But you ruined it!" Lucy snarled at him. They had been like this since they were in Fairy University. They both kept snapping at each other ever since Natsu poured some juice on her dress for Beauty Contest that day. As a result she couldn't join the contest which could give her much money if she won.

Natsu frowned even more, "It was just a stupid contest! Not a big deal, YOU WEIRD!"

Lucy tensed up. "Stupid contest?! You don't even know why I joined the contest! And STOP CALLING ME WEIRD, YOU HEARTLESS PINKY BOY!"

"Well, you are the weirdest girl I have ever met!"

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!"

"Said the girl who feels she's the cleverest!"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Wha-? At least I get good grades!"

"At least I'M NOT AS ANNOYING AS YOU ARE!"

Her eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. She didn't mishear, right? He called her annoying. "You're calling me annoying?"

"Yes! Any problem with that?" Natsu glared back as Lucy did the same. But a second later, Lucy laughed bitterly and somehow pained her.

"Gosh, how could I even have a crush on someone as nasty as you!" Lucy screeched her lungs out. Natsu cursed under his breath.

"How could I engaged with someone like you?!" Natsu said before he stomped away from her house. Lucy's heart felt like it was breaking into pieces as she opened the door to her room.

Throwing herself onto the mattress, she cried so hard. She hated it when they fought like this. Sure they ever got into a fight before, but that was just a usual one. But he messed up everything and it turned out like this. "STUPID NATSU!"

Never in their relationship, they had a fight like that. Now I believe she couldn't sleep well even until 2 am.

Lucy sat up and hugged her knees. "Just... why...?" She took out her phone and opened the calendar. Closing her eyes tightly, she dropped the phone and held a pillow in her hands. And soon, she fell asleep.

~A~

It had been two days since Natsu and Lucy fought and talked at each other. No messages, no call, they even hadn't met these past days. Lucy just spent her weekend in her house only, which made her parents worried. But they didn't want to ask since they knew it would just hurt her.

The pink haired boy hadn't come to her house and it somehow made her felt lonely. Heck, she really missed him, but she was still kinda mad at him if she remembered the accident two days ago. Sighing, the blonde peeked at the watch on her hands. She walked toward a desk and took her bag, ready for her class today. But damn her eyes, they saw a picture of _him_ and her, making her growled.

"LU-CHAN~!" a certain blue haired girl ran happily toward her. "I miss you!" Levy jumped to hug the blonde.

"EEP!" Lucy shrieked when she almost fell back, luckily she got her balance before they could really hit the ground. "Levy-chan? What are you doing here in... 6.30 am?" Lucy asked after she looked at her watch again.

Levy pulled away as she grinned sheepishly at her best friend. "Nothing, duh. Just want to see if you're safe and sound today." Levy nodded slowly as she trapped her own chin with her tiny index finger and thumb. Her hazel eyes scanned Lucy from the top of her head until down to her feet. Second later, she clapped her hand. "Yep, you're all safe and sound. Nothing to worry about." Levy smiled as she took her phone out.

Levy blinked wonderingly. "Is something wrong, Levy-chan?"

Levy rose a brow when she heard Lucy's question. "I'm the one who should ask that. Is something wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy tilted her head worriedly. "Gajeel told me that something is up between you and Natsu. And Erza could see that Natsu was worried about you although he kept on deny. He was like... _'What? Me? Worrying Lucy? Hell no! How should I be worrying her?' _Like that." Levy mimicked Natsu's voice and his expression, making Lucy almost giggled but she held it.

"That's true... He shouldn't be worrying me since I'm perfectly fine." Lucy said, walking away from her room which followed by Levy.

Levy made a small pout. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Why don't we just go to FU already? We're late." Lucy tried to change the subject. A small smile told Levy that she didn't want to talk about it... yet. Levy sighed as she smiled at her blonde friend.

"Anyway, what's the thing in your bag?" Levy saw something in a bag that Lucy was holding.

"Just my project." Lucy grinned. Levy nodded.

The bookworm suddenly remembered something. "Have you heard that Lisanna is going back today? She'll visit FU today." Levy squealed when Lucy gasped.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for~ Let's go!" Lucy grabbed Levy's wrist and ran.

~A~

* * *

><p>Natsu leaned his back against the chair, sighing. His bored eyes gazed at the FU's park. Just suddenly a pair of warm hands were blocking his view, making him saw nothing but dark. "Guess who~" The person sang.<p>

"Lisanna?" Natsu brought his hands over hers, moving her hands off his eyes. "You're back!" Natsu turned back to face his friend.

"Yo!" Lisanna giggled. "Yep, because something special will happen here, and I wouldn't miss it. And what's up with that grumpy face of yours?" Her smile turned into a frown as she sat next to her blonde best friend's fiancé. Those blue eyes stared at the pinkette. She missed that pink idiot but she only saw a crabby Natsu.

"Tch... don't ask it." Natsu snorted.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Let me guess... you and Lucy have a fight. Okay, I take that as a 'yes'." She stated as she saw Natsu was frowning. She could see sadness in his eyes. "Care to tell me the problem?"

"He ruined Lucy's dress in Beauty Contest." A person with familiar voice suddenly came into them. "And the fight goes up until now." The raven haired man sat beside the short white haired girl. "Nice to see you around Lis." Gray grinned big at his friend who lived overseas. Those fresh blue eyes beamed as he grinned at her.

Lisanna smiled back at him. "Now, why don't go you apologize to Lucy?" Her smile faded and serious expression replaced her happy one.

"I did, Lis... but she kept blaming on me." The pinkette lowered his head. "I don't know why..."

The white lens girl threw her arms, give the two boys a side hug. "Now, now... I promise to help you with your problem. I leave Natsu in your care, Gray!" Lisanna grinned as she ran away from them.

"Why should I take care of you, squinty eyes?"

"Don't ask me, you talking ice cube!"

Gray let out a small 'tch'. But then he saw a certain blue haired girl dashed toward him. "GRAY-SAMA~! NATSU-SAN~!" She panted as she stood in front of the raven haired boy. "Juvia needs to ask something."

"Calm down, Juvia. What's happening? Why are you in rush?" Gray looked at her with confused face. Natsu raised a brow at Gray's girlfriend.

Juvia took a deep breath before she asked them. "You know that Juvia was absent few days ago. And when she looked at the announce board this morning, Lucy-san didn't win the Beauty Contest. Did something happen? Juvia was so sure that Lucy-san would win that. The prize was so important for Lucy-san's project."

"Pr-project?" The two men asked in unison.

Juvia covered her mouth. She said something that she shouldn't have said. "Y-Yeah, project for her class. Now Juvia shall take Gray-sama with her. See you later, Natsu-san." With that, Juvia disappeared with her Gray, leaving the confused Natsu alone. He dumbfounded.

"Juvia, what are you doing? And what did you mean?" Gray stared at his girlfriend who gave him a sad expression.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Juvia shot her head up, locking her eyes with his.

Gray crossed his arms. "Tomorrow is Tuesday and..."

.

.

.

"Holy Mavis!" Gray's eyes turned wide. Just then Gray turned back to the park to meet with Natsu, but something grabbed his wrist.

"No, Gray-sama... It's a secret." Juvia sighed.

"Yep that's why we should plan something." A voice answered. It was Lisanna again. A smug smirk displayed on her cute face. Gray liked her sneaky aura, and Juvia covered her giggling mouth. "You guys should help me with this plan. We don't have so much time." Lisanna smiled as she wore a winter hat on her head and a phone in her hand.

~A~

* * *

><p>Today supposed to be a special day. But Lucy didn't know whether today would be special like last year. Sighing, she stopped in front of a big gate of Dragneel's house. It was almost 7 pm. She just got an invitation card from Grandine that said there would be a party today in Dragneel's house. She knew what kind of party that was.<p>

She pressed a button on the wall. "It's me, Lucy." With that the gate opened for her. She walked into the house of Dragneel. She hadn't visited this house too much lately since Natsu and she were busy lately. And yet they were still fighting.

Wendy already stood in front of the main door, welcoming her. "Lucy-nee, I've been waiting for you."

"Hello there, Wendy-chan." Lucy smiled back at her. "Where are the others?"

"They are inside the house, playing with cakes or maybe throwing a tart into Natsu-nii's face." A boy voice said. Lucy turned back and found a grinning Romeo Conbolt.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I had something to do first. So, how's Natsu's party?" She asked the two young teenagers.

"Fun!" Romeo grinned. "I always love Natsu-nii's birthday party. It always turns into disaster every year." Romeo exclaimed happily. Wendy sweat dropped with Lucy.

"Oh yeah, just go to the backyard, Lucy-nee. They're waiting for you there." Wendy smiled big, making her cuter. Lucy grinned.

The blonde thanked the two young teens before she walked toward the backyard. She didn't know that Romeo and Wendy had smirk on their faces. They both high-fived when the brown eyed girl went to the place they told her.

Back to Lucy. The girl walked with her eyes stared down to the ground. But when she looked up, her eyes went as big as a plate. "What on earth did just happen to your backyard, Dragneel?" She was amazed that the backyard was decorated beautifully. Sparkling lamps were everywhere. Even the trees were wrapped by lamps. Small candles were lightening the ground. Stars hung above her head.

But then she was startled again when a familiar figure stood in front of her. "Glad to see you around."

Lucy clutched her hands on the bag's strips. "N-Natsu..." She whispered slowly, so he couldn't hear her. She saw him smiled at her, but it wasn't the same smile like before. Somehow she hated that smile because it made her heart ached.

"The party is inside. Let's go." The pink haired boy turned around and walked away from her. She remained stood there. She wanted to say something but it seemed her throat suddenly went dry.

"Nat..." There was something she wanted to convey to him. "Natsu..." She said to no one. A second later, her feet started to run to catch him. "Natsu!" Lucy screeched, making Natsu stopped at his track and looked behind confusedly. Natsu's eyes widened when Lucy threw something soft on his head, a long white scaled scarf. Still holding the scarf, Lucy leaned upwards and kissed the pink haired man's lips softly. Still kinda surprised, Natsu blinked.

"Happy birthday, Natsu." She smiled, wrapping the scarf she made around his neck. "I love you and I'm sorry." She lowered her head and her bangs hid her face in shadow.

Natsu snapped out from his thought as a minute passed in silence. Natsu smiled softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand, forcing her eyes to lock with his black ones. "I'm the one who should say that, Luce."

_Luce_. She somehow always loved it when he called her by that name. "No, I was just being stupid and got mad at you easily. I'm sorry for those rude words I said to you, I take that back." Lucy bit her lip.

"Same goes to me. I'm sorry too." He grabbed the scarf on his neck. "And thanks for your gift. I love it."

"Glad to know you do." Lucy grinned. They were face to face and smiles were on their faces. Natsu almost fell down when Lucy threw herself onto him and kissed him on the lips and her arms hung around his neck. Closing his eyes Natsu kissed her back. Few seconds passed by before he caged his girl in his arms, smiling. How he missed her. It just felt so right for Natsu. Her scent, her smile, her blond locks, the feeling of her body that felt like she was never close enough for him, the taste of her lips and her tongue and everything about her. A feeling of never bored, never got enough of her took over him. The pinkette pulled her even closer.

"Happy birthday, Natsu." Lucy smiled and poked his nose. She giggled when Natsu pouted and frowned.

"Don't frown like that on your birthday, Natsu."

"If you do anything for me today."

Lucy wanted to say 'no', but she sighed. "Okay fine. What do you want me to do?"

Natsu grabbed her hand, walking. "Hmm... many things." He smirked. Only Mavis knew what was on his mind. Unless he told it. Lucy gulped.

"Err..." Lucy didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, like do my homework." Natsu grinned, but he got a hit on his head. Natsu mumbled, rubbing his aching head. "I was just kidding..."

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 23~ XD There will be 2 or 3 more chapters before 'The End'. <strong>

**I don't really know what to say... but forgive me because I didn't update this earlier :'( Sorry for the long wait... I'll try to update faster this time... I promise! ^^y**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Ciaossu! Hallo! Hi! Good morning, good afternoon, good evening! 8D This is me again, Haru-Starlietta! I'm the next captain of Bentenmaru *kicked by Marika***

**Ahaha... pardon me. I'm just addicted to some pirates story XD And maybe being a space pirate is fun :D I mean, it's a only job where people would give you their jewelery happily XD and I wanna feel the FTL jump :D whoop~**

**Well, anyway... this chapter is kinda... how do I say it... errr... This chapter is kinda like me. Yeah I know you don't get it. That's why you need to read it XD May contain some drama :D remember that. **

**Thanks to : ThePartyHasEntered, Ercy Heartlet, FireDragonPrincess, cecilia glass,1fairytaillover, Miss Unperfect 101, Nachii Moonfilia, Iff-chan, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, shortypink, Rinon-chan, GoldenRoseTanya, Lucy. The. Celestial. Mage, LiLiRoSe98, beatress, AliceCullen3, Purrfectprincess, PinkxYellowNaLu, Princess Happy, QueeN An1mE, levythebookworm, xxxaprilxxx** _(oh, anyway... if in that case.. it'll be the same like my other story 'What About Me?' OwOd)_,** Ayaka011, and DarkXFeatheredCosmic for reviewing! XD  
><strong>

**Here you go, chapter 24 of Natsu and Lucy! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy."<p>

"Hmmph..."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Mmmrgh..."

"Wakey wakey, Luce!" Natsu shook a bit her body to wake her up.

"Good night."

"LUCE!"

Lucy quickly snapped her eyes open and shot up from the bed, sitting on the bed. "Wh-what the smurf, Natsu?" Lucy rubbed her sleepy eyes tiredly. "What are you doing here?" She yawned and pulled the comforter over her.

Natsu frowned. "For your information, you're in my house, and in my room to be exact." He said, making the blonde blinked. Her brown eyes gazed over his room.

"You're right... I forgot." Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Good morning, Natsu."

Natsu grinned big. "Good morning." He just smiled. "Anyway, go take a bath and change your cloth! I'll be waiting for you while playing piano." With that, Natsu went out from the room, leaving Lucy alone. Yeah, she spent another night here, in Dragneel's house again. His parents and Wendy were gone for the week because Wendy had a special presentation in her school, summer lecture.

Lucy stretched like a cat before she got up from the comfy bed and went toward into the bathroom. But Lucy wondered why his smile wasn't the same like usual this morning.

~A~

A soft sound of a piano could be heard if you were around the piano. Natsu played the piano softly. Humming to himself, the rosy haired man heard some footsteps were coming to his direction. His nose twitched as he smelled a sweet scent. Knowing the familiar scent, he grinned ear-to-ear. He placed his fingers on the piano's taps. He saw her was wearing a strapless knee-length white summer dress. It was a high-waisted dress, encircled with a white ribbon and a cute butterfly ribbon on a side. Her hair fell perfectly. Then, he focused on the piano and he played a wedding march with his piano.

Lucy walked closer to him with a smile as the song kept playing in the room. "A wedding march?" Lucy blinked, tilting her head to a side.

"Hi, there, Lucy." Natsu greeted her with his familiar grin. She sat beside him on the piano's chair.

"Why are you playing a wedding march? Did Gray ask you to be a pianist on his wedding?" Lucy raised a brow. Natsu looked at her with 'what-the-hell-are-you-thinking' look. Lucy started to make beautiful sounds with her fingers on the piano.

Natsu smirked a bit, "La Campanella, huh?" He whispered to no one. Her black eyes started to focus on her smiling face. He would admit that her skill in this song was pretty amazing. He even hadn't mastered this song yet.

"Ne, Lucy..." Natsu's voice turned into a serious one and so did his face.

"Hmm?"

"You know that we've been together for years until now. And they said people's feelings could change as the time flowed." He said, looking at her playful fingers.

Lucy couldn't see where the conversation would go. "What do you mean?" The blonde asked. Her voice was clearly sounded like a worried one as the song started to fasten.

Natsu went silent for a moment as his eyes stared at the piano. He took a deep breath before he started to talk. "Luce... Let's... break up."

_JREEEEEENG!_

All of Lucy's fingers hit the piano's taps as a shock feeling took over her. Her widened eyes stared at him like he was crazy. "Are... you kidding me?"

He shook his head. "Sadly, no. So sorry, Luce... but their words are true. People's feeling could change by the time. But don't you worry, Lucy... I promise forever and always you'll..." Lucy cut him off, grabbing his shoulder. She wished he would say _'Just kidding, Lucy! I always love you and you know that.'_ But his eyes showed something different.

"W-Why...?" Lucy's head lowered. "Why, Natsu? Don't you love me anymore?" Lucy bit her lower lip.

"Are you kidding? Of course I still love you, Lucy! It's just..." He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He just waited for her answer. He didn't mean to hurt hear, it was just people's feeling could change easily sometimes, right? We couldn't blame him for that. He felt how her hands moved off from his shoulder. She slowly raised her head up.

"I... understand." She smiled at him. But one thing that he knew, it was just a fake smile.

"Are you okay, Luce? I'm so sorry, Lucy... I just can't hide my feelings any longer."

Lucy shook her head. She held her ring and took it off her finger. "I'm okay. Don't worry, buddy. We'll be just being friend. That's all we gotta do, right?"

Natsu didn't answer her and asked her to play a game instead. "Why don't we play a game as best friends like we used to be?"

"Wh-what kind of game?" She tried her best not to cry or sounded like trembling. Although, how she wished she could ran into her own room and cried up all night, cursing and screaming his name.

"Love and Seek!" Natsu grinned, making the blonde giggled a bit.

"Shouldn't it be _Hide and Seek_?" She asked. "Is there any special rule?"

Natsu smirked, "Of course! First rule, you have to hide yourself from me for a whole day. If you succeed, you win and you can get your reward. Second, I have to find you wherever you are. If I do this before sunset, I win and I get my reward. The last one is we can go outside the house and we can go to their friends' houses, too."

"Re-reward? Anything?"

"Yes, anything." Natsu smiled to her.

"Can I ask you not to break up with me if I win?" Lucy asked. She could see he was surprised by her request. Before he could say something, Lucy quickly laughed. "I was just kidding, Natsu. I won't resist you though."

Natsu stared at the girl for a moment and looked away, grinning. "Yosh! I'm all fired up! Let's get started. I'll count to 50 and you have to get away from me as soon as possible." Natsu played a happy music with the piano. "1, 2, 3..." He started to count as he saw how Lucy was panic and rushed out from that room. He smirked when she was nowhere to be found. "I'll find you wherever you are, Lucy Heartfilia." He laughed when he heard a sound of a car. He knew it was Lucy. He perfectly knew where she would go to hide so he took his phone.

"Yo, Gajeel! How are things?" Natsu shouted happily.

_"The hell, salamander! What do you want this time?" _Gajeel snorted.

"I have a favor again. Can you get Levy away from her house for a while?" Natsu asked. "Err... Please?" He added when he heard no response from him.

_"Okay, fine. You should pay for this, tabasco freak!"_ And with that, the call ended. Natsu smirked proudly to himself.

"Now, where do you want to hide, Princess Lucy Heartfilia?" He chuckled at the thought where she was dumfounded when she found out that Levy's house was empty. He stood up to find her. "I'm all fired up."

~A~

* * *

><p>"EEEEH?! Levy-chan isn't at her house?" Lucy complained to no one when Lucy got there, Gajeel had already taken Levy away for a stroll around the park. She sighed heavily. But then she clenched a fist. "Just you see, Natsu Dragneel. I'll make you regret what you have done." She laughed oh-what-an-devilish-laugh, just made her coughed out. Being evil wasn't her nature though, she sighed at her poor day.<p>

Her ears perked up when she heard a car's sound. Her brown eyes saw a familiar car stopped not so far from there. Lucy gasped, "Natsu's car?! Oh... crap!" She quickly ran away from there as fast as she could, going to a crowded place where he couldn't find here.

Meanwhile, Natsu got off from his car. Standing near his car, he grinned. The pink haired man closed the door and started to after her. He ran off, passing the houses and followed her from behind. Little did he know that Lucy realized he had been following her.

In the other side, Lucy ran between buildings and in crowded place, Fairy Plaza Center. Panting, she stopped in front of a wedding dress shop. Her eyes stunned when she saw a beautiful white wedding dress in front of the shop with sad eyes. "Wedding, huh? It won't be happen anytime soon. Wait, maybe there will be one soon." She was thinking of a certain blue haired guy and a red head woman. Then she ran again to find a place where she could hide.

Back to Natsu who cursed Lucy's fast move. "Don't tell me I lost her. I mean, c'mon! I can't lose here." He growled. And when he started to run, his feet hit something, making him fell. He face-planted down on the floor with a loud smack. Just before he could get up, he heard a familiar laugh then followed by others' laugh. "Lucy..." His aura changed. Yep, that was Lucy who covered her face with a news paper and made Natsu fell because of her feet. Now she was running away. "You do enjoy this, don't you, Lucy?" He said, ignoring the people's laugh. "Ugh, well... it's okay. This is the last time we can have fun like this. Time flows so fast, huh?"

Went to Lucy's point of view. From this view, we could see Lucy was skillfully running through people, trying to get away from Natsu who ran after her. Her dress danced around her legs. But her mind was ready. She would just enjoy this day, because she knew after today, things wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't sleep in the same room again with him, no more kisses, no more loving hugs, no more 'I love you' words, no more special birthday, and... she didn't know that tears actually ran down her face while she was running.

Natsu ran right behind her. He almost got her. When he almost touched her shoulder to catch her, something wet hit his cheek and people blocked him from chasing the blonde girl. He stopped in his track as he touched his cheek, feeling a warm liquid. "Is this... tears?" And by now, his heart filled with many emotions. "Damn... I lost her." He wiped the liquid away from his cheeks. But a second later, a grin flashed on his face and he started to run again.

And the rest of time was just wasted. He couldn't find her anywhere now. To be honest, he was pretty tired, running there and here. He already called his friends and Heartfilia's, but she wasn't at their houses. And now, he didn't know where he should go now. He drove to nowhere. He cursed the time which flowed so fast. It was almost sunset.

His car stopped when the traffic light turned into red on that day. He didn't know how many times he cursed at that day, he turned on the radio. If he had to find her, where should he find her?

He heard a familiar into of a song with his ears and decided to add some bigger volumes. He smiling, finding that that was one of his favorite song.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am<em>

He didn't realize that he was humming that song at first. The melody was catchy. It was about a man who waited for a woman that he loved in the first place that they met.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I've been in love with you<em>

Just then, Natsu realized something. From all places he tried to find her, there was only a place he hadn't visited since the day they met.

_'That beach.'_

He drove down the road, deciding to go to that beach. He knew the probability to meet with her was small. He meant, she wasn't _The Man Who Can't be Moved_ like in The Script's song. And she was a woman though. And there was no way... she wouldn't sit there all day like she had nothing to do.

It was a miracle if he could meet her there.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here  
>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<em>

But still, he couldn't erase the hope of meeting her there. And he frowned as he thought about this song. Maybe the titled should be changed into _The Woman Who Can't be Moved_, so it would be about Lucy and it would just make him like a bad guy. "I don't mean to, duh... And hey! Why this turned out like this?" And by that the devil and the angel fought in his head.

_People talk about the guy  
>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<br>There are no holes in his shoes  
>But a big hole in his world<br>Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'Cause you'll know it's just for you<em>

He parked his car in a car park. This beach was quiet as always. Because this beach wasn't as popular as the other one. He wasn't surprised that no car was parked there. Natsu ran as if time would chase him. Orange light surrounded the place. When he reached the beach, his phone rang.

_"Have you found her, Natsu?"_

"Not yet, Erza. Leave it to me, duh." Natsu rolled his eyes.

_"If something happens, I'll blame you for that."_ Erza said dangerously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I won't— I'll call you later." Natsu ended his call when he saw someone he had been searching for was sitting on a stone step.

Lucy was there.

On the same stone step where they first met.

With the same crying face.

Natsu grinned big, staying in his place now."I made it in time. I win." He started to walk toward the girl. His smirk got wider as he thought about his _reward_. Yep, he only thought about his reward.

~A~

* * *

><p>She folded her arms on his knees, and buried her face onto his arms. No more tears were coming out. She couldn't cry all the time, right? Like they said, 'Life must go on!' Lucy smiled at her positive thinking. "Going back to the corner... when I first saw you." She glanced at the sun before closing her eyes again, enjoying the summer breeze.<p>

"And I see you waiting for me, on the same place when I first saw you."

Lucy opened her eyes, only to saw Natsu stood in front of her. "I guess, I lost the game, huh?" Lucy sighed, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm the winner." Natsu stucked his tongue out. The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes. Natsu just grinned, walking closer to the seashore. Another sky of red. _Akaneiro no sora_.

"I know I lost to you, Natsu. But can you give me a reward too? It was boring you know, just sat here and did nothing." Lucy, who now stood next to him, pleaded with a sheepish grin.

Natsu frowned. Then he shrugged. "Fine... since I'm a kind hearted person. I'll give you a reward. What do you want?"

Lucy smiled, "Nothing much... Just..." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He was a bit surprised. In a blink, the brief kiss ended. "A last kiss." She smiled as her brown eyes showed so many emotions so that he couldn't tell.

She turned on her heel, so that her back was facing him.

"A last kiss, huh?" Natsu chuckled. He stared at the beautiful sun. "Oi, Luce... I still haven't got my reward." He yelled a bit.

"Oops? I forgot... What do you want from me, Natsu?" Lucy grinned, facing him by now. Natsu smiled back at her as he stared at her brown eyes.

"I asked you to break up, right?"

"Y-yes?"

Natsu nodded. "I remember you told me that your full name is Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Do you feel lucky yourself?"

"Lucky? Of course! Why wouldn't be lucky when I have so many amazing friends and family around me." Lucy spread her arms, facing the sun. "I love my life... because I know my life is beautiful. You know what they said? Just live while we're young." Lucy smiled big. Natsu's bang covered his eyes, but he was smiling. He shoved his two hands into his pockets.

"Heya, Luce..." He grinned. "I shall tell you what I want. I mean my reward."

"What is it? I'll give it to you as long as it's possible." Lucy warned. Natsu rolled his eyes, mumbling like 'I know, duh...'

"They said people's feeling could change as the time flows. I have to agree with that. But, have you ever heard them say that love also grows stronger as the time flows?" Lucy gave him a confused face by his speech. "I'm not really good at this, but yeah... I asked you to break up from our current relationship. Because I want you to change your last name." He flashed his typical grin as he took hold of her left hand. "Sorry. I had a really big speech that Levy helped me make up but I think it's better if I get right to the main point." The summer breeze brushed their skin. The red sky was becoming a perfect background. "I worked on a big lie about that break up thingy and this game all day because I wanted to surprise you." She felt how her tears formed and ready to flood her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it easily. "I know you always liked big romantic moments for special occasions and I think this moment calls for a big surprise." Natsu slipped a familiar ring on her finger and smiled. The tears fell from her eyes.

"Lucy... will you marry me?"

She couldn't say anything. All she could do was nodding her head and flew herself onto him. "You idiot! You're really an idiot! I... thought, you really wanted to break up with me. You _baka!_" Lucy cried even more on his chest.

Natsu just laughed as he hugged her close. "I love you, Lucy." He made some inches of distance, but still held her in his arms.

Lucy wiped her tears away, giggling. "I love you too. But you know, that was a cruel lie. Why did you do that? And you are a good actor"

"Like I said, it was for a big surprise. And I take that as compliment."

"To propose me again?" Lucy laughed this time. "We're already engaged."

Natsu blushed a bit, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I haven't proposed you properly. And I'd like to do it today." Natsu stared at her brown eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Lucy."

Lucy smiled as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Apologize accepted."

Natsu grinned before he pressed his lips against hers once again. His hands sneaked around her torso as he kissed her back. He brought the girl closer to him. Her fingers buried in his pink locks. After some minutes, the couple pulled away. They smiled at each other.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

"Sure!" Natsu smirked as he scooped her in his hands, carrying her in bridal style. " Your weight is sure increased, lemon head."

Lucy clenched a fist and her eyes were twitching. "Just shut up, flame head." Natsu laughed.

"Hai, hai."

~A~

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

A certain long black haired man and his blue haired girlfriend were sitting on a bench in a park. Levy crossed her arms. Her eyes twitched.

"Gajeel-kun... can I go home now? It's already more than 6 hours since you took me to this park and the sun already set!"

"What?! No you can't! Flame head told me to take you out from your house for a while!" Gajeel defended.

" Well, _a while_ doesn't mean half of the day, you idiot! I'm going home!" Levy screeched as she walked fast toward her house.

"No, wait, Levy!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 24 :D phuuuh... that was pretty hard to write. And I found it was kinda fun XD At first, I didn't plan this chapter was gonna be like this because you know... poor Lu-chan ;A; But I changed my mind again. <strong>

**Oh, anyway, thi chapter actually requested by NewMusic098, and the main idea was from NewMusic098. Thanks for giving me some idea X) This is my promise... I posted it. :D Well, a bit different from the first thought. I hope you don't mind :) **

**Anyway, I'm planning to make a new story... what do you think? Oh, for those who ever read Two Souls... should I continue it? Since this story will end soon... and that reminds me. Next chapter might be the last chapter then I'll just put an epilogue :)**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please review! :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Haru is back! :D**

**For short, I'll be busy this week ;A; so I decided to finish this chapter today and posted it asap so you guys don't have to wait any longer. I'm sorry for the late update, I'm kinda busy with some scientific work -_-**

**Thanks to; Ercy Heartlet, Hokkyokusei, Xx. Mystique .xX, GoldenRoseTanya, QueeN An!mE, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, cecilia glass, 1fairytaillover, AliceCullen3, Princess Happy, vampireknight16, Miss Unperfect 101, LiLyRoSe98, Nachii Moonfilia, beatress, xBluieLovex, xxxaprilxxx, KagomeUchiha101, shortypink, riri. ryuu, FT-HaremPrincess-XD, Guest(s), Pru, AquaticSilver, PinkxYellowNaLu, Ariri Dragneel, NaLuHeartNeel17, and mewcutie24 for reviewing!**

**I present you the last chapter of Natsu and Lucy, chapter 25! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy Heartfilia."<p>

Lucy Heartfilia, 24, stood up from her chair when the Chancellor called out her name. She grinned big as people shouted her name happily. She lifted up her right hand and pulled out her index finger and her thumb, showing the sign of Fairy Tail Academy. She was one of the most famous students until now in Fairy University, along with her gang. The shouts got even louder when she showed the sign of Fairy Tail Academy.

Her academic robe swayed around her legs when the wind came. She walked across the stage and stopped in from of the Chancellor. Lucy smiled back at him. "I admit you, Lucy Heartfilia." The Chancellor said and pulled his hand out to shake hands with Lucy. After that, Lucy bowed a bit. Afterward, the blonde walked, leaving the stage and collected her degree certificate. The air was flooded with loud applauses from the audience before she returned to her seat.

"And the last is... Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu stood, no, jumped out from his seat with a big grin on his face. "Finally! My turn!" Everyone laughed at his childish reaction. His cap almost fell when he was too excited. They shook hands together.

"I admit you, Natsu Dragneel." The pink haired boy bowed after the Chancellor said that. The he left the stage and collected his certificate. He returned to his seat with big applauses from the people.

Not long after that, the graduation's ceremony in Fairy University ended. Lucy, and others gathered in front of a pretty big fountain which a big statue of symbol of Fairy Tail. "Congratulation guys for your graduation!" A white haired girl clapped her hands as she squealed.

"Thanks, Lisanna. We're so glad that you could come to our graduation day." Lucy winked and followed by the others.

Levy wrapped her arm around Lisanna's. "Hey, Lis... Why don't we go to some shops and Coffee shop? We'll buy a lot of new dresses and new clothes. How's that sound?" Levy smirked. Lisanna's eyes sparkled as she imagined and Mavis knew what it was. "Gajeel-kun... the girls and I will go shopping. Stay with Natsu, okay?" Levy glared at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up!" Erza already prepared herself, making the others sweat dropped.

"Juvia is so happy." The blue haired girl smiled.

Natsu sighed. "Fine, you can go today." Natsu said when Lucy looked at him with pleaded eyes. Because they promised to take a date today, but now it canceled. "Don't be too greedy, because, we're going to Hawaii tomorrow!"

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAT?!" A girl's scream could be heard in the whole Fairy University, making people around her looked at her weirdly. It was Lucy. She covered her mouth. "What do you mean? We're going to Hawaii? Are you serious?" Lucy's eyes turned into as big as plate.

Gray smirked. "He's damn serious. I thought Natsu already told you, no?"

Lucy looked at her friends who looked back at her too. No one of them was surprised. "Don't tell me you guys already knew it."

"But, we are, Lucy." Lisanna stucked her tongue out. "Natsu said it'll be for our graduation. Although I had graduated last month." Lucy's jaw dropped as she stared at her fiancé, dumbfounded. Lisanna and the other girls patted her shoulder. "Poor you, Lucy. Anyway, let's go!" The girls walked away except Lucy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy pouted at Natsu who only chuckled at her. Gray couldn't help but laugh, seeing his lovey-dovey friends.

"Now, now... Why don't you just follow the girls and buy some new stuff?" Natsu grinned. The blond haired girl mumbled something before she ran, which made Gray and Gajeel laughed out loud.

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Friday, July 21th; Hawaii; 09.45 am<span>_

"A REAL SUMMER!" Lucy jumped like a five years old kid and landed on the hot sand. The sunlight made her blond hair even more beautiful. Her brown eyes gazed over the crowded place with a big smile on her face.

In the other side, Natsu carried Romeo on his back and laughed evilly, while beside him was Erza who carried Wendy on her back. Yes, a piggy back competition. "GO, NATSU-NII!" Romeo cheered for his friend's brother.

"You need another 100 years before you win over me." Erza smirked as she ran passing Natsu and Romeo. Wendy could only laugh on her back, cheering for the red head. Natsu growled as he tried to chase Erza.

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were having a swim competition. Gray taught Juvia how to snorkeling. This left Lisanna and Lucy alone. They sat on beach chair under the parasol, enjoying the summer beach.

"Hawaii is sure a beautiful place, isn't Lucy?" Lisanna sipped an orange juice through the straw with a sunglass. Lucy only answered her with a 'mmm'. Lisanna giggled at her blond friend who sat between sleep and conscious. "Anyway, Natsu will run the company few months again?" She asked.

Lucy yawned, "Yeah. But Igneel still the owner, he'll just do half of Igneel's job. And before that, I'll help my father with his business. It should be me who take his job, but I think it's kinda impossible now. Maybe his trusted person will do." She finally grinned.

"Ah, I think I get it." Lisanna nodded. "You'll help the Dragneel's company instead once you get married with Natsu, right?" The white haired girl smirked. Lucy looked away to hide her blush.

"No-Not really." Lisanna laughed at the blushing Lucy. But then someone closed Lucy's eyes. Lisanna frowned at the person.

"Guess who?"

.

.

.

"HIII! Who are you?" Lucy tried to get free. But the person was a lot of stronger.

"Lulu-tan, did you forget me already?"

Lucy gasped as soon as she remembered. "Dan?" And the hands unclosed her eyes. She turned her head. The she grinned. "It's really you, Dan Straight. Long time no see. Ah, this is Dan, and Dan, this is Lisanna." Lucy introduced Dan to Lisanna when Lisanna frowned at the crimson haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Dan." Lisanna smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna." Dan nodded and his attention back to Lucy. "I can't hold it anymore... Lulu-chamaaaa!" He jumped to tackle Lucy onto the ground. Lucy screeched.

_BRAAK!_

A body fell onto the sand with a bulge on the head.

"Don't touch what's mine." A certain pink haired man glared at Dan who laid on the sand between conscious and unconscious. Natsu's arms encircled around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy could only giggled, while placing her hands on her fiancé's ones.

Lisanna watched the scene as if she watched a comedy show. And seconds later a few people came into them.

"Long time no see, huh Dragneel?"

Natsu squinted his eyes to look the figure that stood in front of him. "You! That Stingky man!"

"I'm not _stingky_!"

"Nice to meet you again, Natsu-san, Lucy-san." Another silver haired girl bowed again.

"Sting and Yukino!" Lucy clapped her hands after she went flashback into the past few years ago. It had been around 5 years since they met each other. "You two don't change that much, eh?"

Sting smirked, "So do you, Lucy, Natsu. What are you doing here? For a honeymoon?" and by that, Natsu and Lucy's face exploded in crimson color. And again, Lisanna laughed out loud. She loved watching those stupid couple. If only she wished her sister was here, maybe her sister, Mirajane would come here so sudden later.

"W-w-we're not e-even married yet!" Lucy protested. "We came here with our friends for our graduation day." The brown eyed girl pointed at Lisanna who now ate a basket of popcorn innocently.

"Natsu!" A voice screamed the rosette's name. It was Gray. "It's about time, you moron!" Three raven haired boys ran toward him.

Natsu raised a brow. "What the-HEY!" Natsu's eyes went wide when Gray, Romeo, and Gajeel dragged him to Mavis-knows-where.

"NO TIME! WE'RE LATE!" Gray yelled. Lucy just stared at the stupid boys, blinking. Lisanna once again almost fell from her chair. She clutched her stomach from laughing.

"Where... are they going?" Lucy tilted her head. Lisanna just shrugged.

Sting chuckled. "Well, see you another time, Lucy. Greet Natsu for me. And sorry about Dan before."

"Excuse us, Lucy-san." Yukino smiled and went away with Sting who dragged his personal bodyguard, Dan, with him.

Not long after that, three blue haired girls and a red head walked toward Lucy and Lisanna who now had a chat together about how Lucy knew Dan, Sting, and Yukino. Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy were now fully clothed with summer theme. "It's time to go, Lucy, Lisanna. We need to hunt some clothes and dresses." Erza smirked.

Lucy groaned. "Now?"

"Yes, now." With that Levy and Erza took her hands and dragged her to change her summer clothes. Lucy could only screamed for her dear life as if two monsters wanted to eat her alive. Wendy couldn't help but giggle to see her soon-to-be-sister-in-law was dragged by Erza and Levy. Lisanna just shook her head, smiling.

"They'd never change, huh?" Lisanna smiled, sighing.

"Couldn't agree more." Wendy smiled. "Let's go, Lisanna-nee! They can't leave us behind." Wendy grabbed Lisanna's wrist as she took her into the changing room. But Lisanna smirked as she lifted Wendy off the ground and gave her a piggy back, laughing when Wendy startled.

~A~

After they were done, they went to one of the famous shopping station in Honolulu. They went to dress shop where there were so many cute dresses, and beautiful gown with so many color choices. Juvia was kidnapped by Gray in the middle of their trip. But there was one thing Lucy wondered about.

"Guys... Are pink and red in trend now?" Lucy knitted a brow.

Levy opened the curtain of the changing room with high spirit. She wore a red empire waist dress with some sparkling red crystals adorned around the bodice and the skirt with spaghetti straps and red ribbon around her waist. "Do you think so? Because I'm just in love with red now." Levy spun around. "How do I look, Lu-chan?"

Lucy grinned as she pulled out her thumbs. "Good on you, Levy-chan. But I wanna try some too, why should I sit here while watching you guys in _fashion show_?" Lucy pouted, crossing her hands under her chest.

Then other people were coming put from the changing rooms. They were Erza, Lisanna, and Wendy. Erza wore a simple pink dress with a baby pink colored bodice and the skirt was pink. And a big butterfly ribbon on the side. Lisanna and Wendy wore matching red dresses with baby pink capes with ribbon and white feathers.

"Just because." Erza said while she was looking at herself in front of the mirror. "Since we've found our favorite dresses, you can pick one."

Lisanna shook her head. "We should pick one for her." The white haired girl winked, making Lucy gulped.

"Err..." Lucy backed away when her friends had evil aura around them. "Kyaaaa!" Lucy cried out when the girls, except Wendy dragged her into the changing room.

.

.

.

After some minutes, maybe hours, Lucy finally came out from the changing room.

"You look so beautiful, Lucy-nee!" Wendy clapped her hands with sparkling eyes. Lucy was wearing a long v-neck red chiffon gown, asymmetrical draped overlay. Lucy looked so glamorous. Her hair was bundled up, leaving two straps of her hair and her bangs which framed her face.

"T-thank you." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

Lisanna crossed her arms, smirking. "There are still some dresses are waiting for you, Lucy." With that, a groan escaped from Lucy's lips. She could only mutter about crazy things that girl friends could do.

.

.

.

Then, after about half an hour, Lucy came out from the changing room for the second time. Wendy's mouth gaped open a bit. "Cu-cute!"

Lucy was wearing a white knee high dress with empire waist, chiffon dress features a ruched, asymmetrical draped overlay. Her hair fell perfectly without her trying. The ribbon on it made her even more cuter. And spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Erza was so proud with her choice. She was the one who suggested that dress.

"Then we'll take this one and the dress before for Lu-chan." Levy grinned. The others nodded in agreement. "Oh, just wear this dress, Lu-chan. You look cute!" The blue haired girl squealed.

Lucy cupped her cheeks with her hands, "You guys make me blush." She mumbled.

"You guys just go ahead first, I'll take care of something. Oh, leave the payment with me." Lisanna grinned big.

"You sure, Lisanna?" Lucy tilted her head. Lisanna showed her thumbs.

"See you in the resort!" Lisanna waved her hands when her friends started to leave the store. "Now, it's time for my job~!" She sang.

Meanwhile, Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy were walking around the street in the capital city. Lucy could swear that there were too many things she wanted to buy here, but she decided to hide her ambition.

"Wanna go to shoes store?" Levy asked with pleading eyes.

"Why don't we just take a break for a while?" The blonde sighed. Erza shook her head.

"Let's go shopping until the end of today!" Lucy could see fire around Erza. The red head's hands wrapped around Levy's and Wendy's shoulder. Lucy sweat dropped as she followed them from behind.

_"It's gonna be a loooooong day!"_

~A~

* * *

><p>Lucy threw herself on the soft mattress. She gazed her room (actually it was Lucy's and Erza's) in that resort. Afternoon's breeze brushed her skin when wind blew through the opened balcony's door. A nice resort, it was like an apartment. A scent of aromatherapy in her room made her relaxed from the exhausting <em>hunt<em>.

She smiled as she imagined what could happen in here. Tanning, swimming, shopping, walking around, taking some photos, and others. Spoke of the devil, she wondered where the boys were. They had gone since this morning. Curious? Followed Lucy to get the answer.

The blonde decided to check Natsu's room. Levy and Lisanna were in their room, Erza was in the bathroom, Wendy and Juvia were walking around the big resort. No one was available to accompany her. Seconds later she reached the door of Natsu's and Gray's room. It was only next door, duh. She knocked on the door few few times, but no answers and opened the door instead. Surprisingly it wasn't locked, so Lucy just walked in.

The room was amazingly quiet, making the pink haired man's fiancé frowned. "Okay, this is weird, unless they haven't got back." She crossed her arms until she heard some noises from inside a room."

_BRAK-DUAGH-PRAANG-BRAAAK_

Frowning, she ran and opened the door.

"L-Lucy! Wha-what are you doing here?" A certain pink haired man grinned nervously as he stood in front of a small table near the bed with hands behind his neck.

"What's up with those noises?" Lucy stared at him suspiciously.

Natsu grinned while cold sweat ran down his face. "N-nothing, Luce. Maybe you've just misheard."

Lucy walked closer to him with a frown. "Are you... hiding something from me? Inside that drawer?"

He gulped when Lucy was right in front of him, cold sweat wetted his cheeks. His eyes widened when Lucy's hands attacked to open the drawer. "HA! I know it! You hide something in it!" Lucy kept trying to open the drawer. Natsu dodged her success to open the drawer by holding both of her hands. She struggled to get herself free, but he was just too strong for her. Lucy pouted at first and tried to release her hands from his grip, but instead, her legs twisted making her fell back onto the soft mattress with Natsu since she grabbed his hands.

Their faces just a few millimeters away with their current position now. "Why won't you just tell me?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"I promise I'll tell you very soon, even sooner that you think, but... not now." Natsu grinned before he planted a kiss on her soft lips. Mere seconds passed by before Lucy smiled and kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down closer to her. After a minute he then made some space to look at her. She gave him a best smile, her eyes filled with love and passion, and so did Natsu's. Placing a hand on her waist, his other hand caressed her cheek gently. Smiling softly, Natsu closed the gap between their lips.

_BRAAK!_

Gray frowned. "What the-? Did we just interrupt _something_ here?" Natsu quickly got away from Lucy who also stood up.

Erza closed Wendy's eyes as the little girl squeaked in embarrassment. She then coughed a bit with a blush. "We're sorry."

"Should we pay for another room for you guys?" Gray smirked. With that, both of their faces exploded in crimson color.

"Shut up, talking ice-cube!" Natsu hissed.

"Oh, make me, rose head!"

Lucy just giggled when Erza smacked their heads.

Wendy walked toward Lucy. "Lucy-nee, we would like to inform you that your cousin has arrived here with his girlfriend."

Lucy's eyes got wide in anime size. "My cousin and his girlfriend... you mean Loki and Aries?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, they just arrived few minutes ago. They're in our room for now."

Lucy's eyes sparkled as she dashed out toward the previous room. Natsu sighed in relief, seeing that Lucy might forget about that. At least, his secret was safe for now. He pulled out the drawer and saw _it_ inside there.

"I told you not to put it in there." Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu mumbled.

"Why don't we just go to our room? It's been a while since we met Loki." Erza smiled as she walked out, heading to her and Lucy's room.

Natsu took a car key on the drawer. "Go ahead. It's about time, I need to do something with Wendy." He grinned as he stared at the sun that almost set. The stars and the moon were waiting for they show time, replacing the sunlight.

~A~

The orange blonde man pulled up his glasses, "So, how's your relationship with Natsu?" A stupid question. Even he admitted that, but yeah he was just being wishy-washy. He could see her cousin's beautiful smile. He always loved that smiled, well he _used_ to love her, but since Aries came into his life, he knew that Lucy didn't belong to him or for him.

Aries just giggled when Lucy rolled her eyes. "What would you expect, _Leo_?" Yeah, she often called him by Leo instead of Loki.

"Yeah, even you can see it clearly, can't you?"

"Nah, just wanted to ask. Anyway, nice action to choose Hawaii as a place for a vacation, guys." He glanced at the red head and the stripper.

"Credit goes to Natsu." Lisanna suddenly appeared with Levy, Juvia, Romeo, and Gajeel. "Long time no see, Loki, Aries."

"Nice to see you around, guys. Romeo! You've grown up, huh?" Loki smirked. Romeo just snorted, which made Loki laughed.

Lucy was so happy that all of her friends were here with her, but she found that her fiancé wasn't there. "Do you have any idea where Natsu and Wendy are? It's night already."

Levy shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe he went to do something. A brother-sister trip." Levy said. Lucy just nodded at her answer. "Well, since it's almost night... Why don't we just go to our rooms and have a rest? I'm tired though." Levy stretched like a cat, yawning.

"Juvia is agree with Levy-san." Juvia smiled.

"Nice idea. Let's go, Aries." Loki took the pink haired girl's wrist.

Gray frowned, "You share the same room with her?"

Loki stopped in his track, smirking as he turned his head. "Why? You want to share the same room with Juvia?" Aha! 1-0 for Loki. The victory went to Loki. He left the blushing Gray and Juvia with Aries as he heard laughs from his friends.

That night, Lucy thought she could have a peaceful night, but now she couldn't sleep at all. She kept on moving to find the right position for her to sleep. But her naughty eyes just wanted to be opened. She glanced at Erza who already fell asleep few hours ago. Somehow, she missed _his _warmth. She decided to take a fresh air from the balcony. The moon shone, glowing her beautiful brown orbs. She smiled as her memory was in flashback, going back to her past few years ago.

"Luce...?"

Lucy's head turned to her right side and saw a familiar figure. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she realized that the balcony of her room and Natsu's room were almost touching, just millimeters away. She walked closer to him. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere." He grinned. "Shouldn't you go to sleep? It's almost midnight, ya know."

"You're the one who talk." Lucy frowned.

Natsu just chuckled. "Well, just go back and have a rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Good night, Luce." He said as he walked back into his room.

"Natsu..."

He stopped and turned back with hands inside his pocket, grinning. "Hmm?"

"Kiss me." Lucy blushed a bit. She couldn't believe she said that clearly. Natsu didn't move for seconds as his eyes went wide a bit.

"Glad that you asked." In a blink, Natsu cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy closed her eyes as she kissed him back. It was another sweet kiss, filled with love and passion. Minutes later, they parted away as their lungs lacked of air.

"Good night, Luce."

"Night, Natsu."

With that, they both went back to their room with smile on their face. How they wished it would last a little longer.

~A~

* * *

><p><em><span>Saturday, 22th July; Hawaii; 06.45<span>_

_"H-hey, watch out!"_

_ "No! Put it there! Or else you'll make it dirt!"_

_ "What are you doing here? Go to your own room!"_

_ "Wha-? Noo! I wanna see her!"_

_ "Hell no! Get the hell out from here!"_

Lucy's eyes twitched as she heard some noises in her room of some familiar voice. Slowly but surely, she opened her eyelashes and sat up. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are you guys so noisy?" She saw a smirking Lisanna, a grinning Levy, and a devil aura of Erza. The blonde gulped. "Is something happen?"

Levy made her got up from the bed as she pushed her toward the bathroom. "It's already morning, Lucy-chan. Go take a bath!"

"Eeeh?" Lucy blinked.

"Take this with you, Lucy!" Lisanna handed her a packet of body soap.

"Have a nice bath, Lucy." Erza smiled as the blonde was already in the bathroom and the red head closed the door from outside. "Let's go change for our self first, girls." Erza cheered, followed by Lisanna and Levy. Then they got busy with their own dresses. They used the dresses that they had tried in the shop yesterday. Pink dress or red dress.

Half an hour later, Lucy came out from the bathroom with a full cloth. "Well, that was a nice ba-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lisanna, Levy, and Erza tackled her.

"This is our show time!" Levy cheered.

"We'll make you as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen!" Lisanna grinned.

"What do you mean... EEEEEEEKKK!" Lucy sqeuaked when Erza forced her to sit in front of the dressing table. She saw herself on the mirror. "What are you guys doing? Hmmph!" She closed her eyes when Levy put some powder on her face. And Lisanna was working with her hair. While Erza was preparing her dress. Using a brush, Levy brushed soft-colored eye shadow on her eyelashes, and then put a lipstick and pink blush on. Lisanna was almost done with Lucy's hair.

After some minutes of makeup and hair do, Erza helped her to put a beautiful white dress on her.

And finally... "FINISHED!" The three of her friends yelled happily.

Lucy stood there in front of the mirror. And she couldn't believe her eyes. She wore a strapless white dress, with red ribbon on her waist that reached half a meter on the floor. Her hair tied into a formal bun with a star-shaped crystal hairpin and leaved curly bangs on each side of her face. Small amount of make ups added to her face while her hands holding a bouquet of flowers.

The silk ruffle dress hugged her curves perfectly.

Before she could say a thing, Lisanna, Levy, and Erza dragged her somewhere.

~A~

They stood in front of a big door. "You're really beautiful, Lucy!" Lisanna said with a camera hung around her neck.

Lucy was still confused with her friends. "What's the meaning of this, guys?" She looked at her own dress, signaling them. Erza just smirked as she held the door's knob.

"Don't be surprised, okay?" Erza said before she pulled the knob, opening the door.

When the door swung open from the other side of the room, the guest turned their heads to it and stood up from their seat, where they could see Wendy smiled at the guests brightly, holding a bucket of flowers with Aries beside her, smiling at the little girl. Behind her was Romeo, grinning shyly at then at the guest, holding the rings. Then three of them looked at Lucy who had her eyes got wide.

The music started to play as she gazed the place. It was a glass house but the ceiling was fully decorated with leaves and white flowers, and trees around the glass house. Two meter away, there was an aisle, which was on a small pool. And the guest stood near the pool and near the altar, staring at her with smiles on their faces. On the other side, Lucy could see her parents and Natsu's parents, her friends, even Sting, Yukino, Dan, and of course Natsu who wore a white tux, standing on the altar. The white trousers and his black shoes were polished cleanly. A red bowtie hung neatly around his neck.

"N-Natsu...?" She gasped. "What's happening here?"

"This is Natsu's and his father plan. Luckily, our old friends are here. So yeah. This is your wedding day." Erza smiled.

"We wanted to surprise you, Lucy-chan." Levy grinned. Lucy's eyes started to form tears. Then suddenly Igneel came, extending his arm.

"Come on, Lucy." Igneel grinned as Lucy took his hand.

"Don't cry, Lucy-nee! Your make up will fade." Wendy cheered.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Hurry up, he's waiting for you." Igneel winked. Then they started to walk down the aisle behind the bridesmaid. Lucy smiled sheepishly when Natsu was too stunned to look away from her.

Igneel smirked when they reached to Natsu, giving Lucy's hand to Natsu. "Congratulation, son." He whispered, but he knew Natsu could hear it clearly. Natsu squeezed her hand tenderly, and Lucy smiled. She stood next to her soon-to-be-husband, facing Macao as the priest. Macao opened the book, smiling.

Macao cleared his throat before he read. "Dearly beloved, we are gathering here together in the sight of god, and in the face of this company, to join this Man and this Woman in string of marriage." Natsu and Lucy just looked at each other instead with their best smile until the words of _"Now repeat my words."_ was heard.

Romeo gave the box of ring, Natsu took the ring and slipped it onto Lucy's fourth finger. Lucy also took the ring and held his hand, and slipped it in the same place like hers.

Macao coughed in low tone, "Do you, Lucy Heartfilia promise to take care of your husband, Natsu Dragneel, and love him with all your heart, comfort him, in sickness, in health, forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, as long as you both alive?"

Lucy smiled, "I will."

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel promise to take care of your husband, Lucy Heartfilia, and love him with all your heart, comfort him, in sickness, in health, forsaking all others, keep thee only onto him, as long as you both alive?"

"I will." Natsu grinned.

Macao smiled. "Please face each other." Natsu faced the happy Lucy, they held each other's hand. "Natsu Dragneel, please repeat after me."

"_I, Natsu Dragneel, take you, Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife."_

"I, Natsu Dragneel, take you , Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife." Natsu repeated after him.

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sicknes or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Now, Lucy Heartfilia, please repeat after me." Macao said.

"_I, Lucy Heartfilia, take__you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."_

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you, Natsu Dragneel, to be my wedded husband."

"_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."_

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart."

"_And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."_

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Then, Macao looked at the audience, "If anyone disagrees with this wedding, please speak now." After few seconds of silence. Macao grinned.

"Now, I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Macao said and closed the book.

Natsu grinned. "Great!" He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly. Her heart was filled with joy as she melted into the kiss. Few moments later, they broke apart and grinned at each other.

"I love you so much, Luce." Natsu grinned.

"Love you too, Natsu." Lucy replied.

Then the moments broke when Gray yelled. "LET'S THROW A PARTY!" And with that the guest cheered as they went into the main room for food, chat, etc when Natsu and Lucy walked out toward the room.

Now the married couple and the guest were enjoying the party in the main room. Music played to entertain the people as they enjoyed the food.

"Congratulations on your wedding, dear." Layla smiled sweetly to her daughter who resembled her. She opened her arms as she brought her daughter into her arms. The blond woman could feel a liquid wetted her dress. She pulled away to whipped away her daughter's tears.

"Thank you so much, Mama." Lucy smiled gladly at her.

"We're happy for you, Lucy." Judo patted Lucy's head.

"Papa..." all Lucy could say. She didn't know what to say. But her eyes clearly showed her grateful heart.

Then her friends came toward her. Happy smiles were on their face. Followed by the Dragneels family, Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy, also the Conbolts. "Congratulations, Lucy." Her friends said.

"You guys... Thank you so much." Lucy said as she hugged her friends. She felt like wanna cry, which she decided not to. "I owe you all."

"You don't owe anything to us, Lucy-chan. We're friends, aren't we?" Levy winked. "Just make me as an auntie of three." With that, Lucy's face exploded in crimson color, making the others laughed. But then, she felt something encircled around her waist.

"You guys are having fun without me?" Natsu pouted as he leaned his chin on Lucy's shoulder.

Gray rolled his eyes. "It's your fault, squinty eyes."

"What did you say, droopy eyes?" Natsu glared at the raven haired man.

"Are you two gonna crush this party?" Erza glared at them, making the men shivered.

"A-aye! No, Ma'am!" With that the others just giggled at their antics.

Igneel sighed as he watched the youngsters. "How old are you really?"

Then Grandine, Wendy, and Natsu raised a brow at him. "You're the one who talk, Dad." Igneel's eyes twitched as he glared at his family.

When Natsu and Lucy talked together and laughed, Lisanna and Levy sighed dreamily as they imagined kids with pink hair or blond hair ran around together. "So cute." They said together.

"Ah~ I wish Gray-sama will propose Juvia soon." Juvia squealed at her imagination of Gray knelt down with a ring in his hands.

"You heard that, Fullbuster? She wanted you to marry her." Gajeel smirked.

"Propose her soon, Gray-nii!" Romeo cheered.

"Guess I'll be back soon to attend another wedding." Loki pulled up his glasses.

"Shu-Shut up!" Gray flushed.

And the party went until the sun was set somehow. It was a crazy, yet fun party. Their antics sometimes made the other guest laughed. Well, to be different was not wrong at all, it was all fun when you had friends by your side. Right?

~A~

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone was collapsed in their own temporary room in that big resort because of the party. They were too tired that day. Lucy didn't know that they already prepared a room for her and <em>him<em>. She found a box of greeting card for her on a desk in the living room. But then she heard a bell, so she dashed toward the door to open it.

"A packet for Lucy Dragneel." Lucy blinked, ah yeah it was her new name, _Lucy Dragneel_. She admitted that she loved her new name.

"Thank you." Lucy took a bouquet of flower for her. Then she closed the door again. She walked toward the bedroom. "Who would give me a bouquet of red roses?" She wondered. But her brown eyes spotted a card. Taking the card, Lucy read it.

_Dear Lucy Dragneel,_

_ Here are roses for you! You ever said that red rose symbolized love, no? Hope you like it. Lots of love for you, Luce._

_ -Natsu Dragneel_

She giggled as she hugged the flower bouquet.

"You like it?"

Lucy spotted Natsu was standing by the doorframe with a soft smile. "Natsu..." She stared at him for seconds before answered his question. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Lucy Dragneel." He smirked at Lucy who flushed. Somehow, the way he called her name felt different that night. She took a deep breath to calm her own mind and she moved the flowers into a flowers vase. She smiled before she turned back and walked closer to Natsu who did the same thing.

"This is the best day ever." Lucy said as she stared at his onyx eyes.

He shook his head, "Not yet, Lucy... not yet."

Lucy tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean by no-"

The blonde didn't get to finish her sentence when Natsu crashed his lips onto hers. Mere seconds passed and Lucy started to doze off her eyes as she melted into the kiss. Natsu's hands on her waist brought her closer to him as she locked her hands around his neck. For some reason, the kiss was kinda different, more intense and extremely passionate. The rhythm of the movement of his lips against hers was just perfect for Lucy. Without breaking the kiss, he shoved her backwards and onto the bed.

His warm body hovered over her as they broke apart. "Do you want to fulfill Levy's wish?"

"Levy-chan's wish?" Lucy asked. But then she blushed as she knew what he meant. She remembered what Levy said before in the party.

Natsu chuckled before he leaned in again and captured her lips with his own. Lucy responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head closer to her own.

"Love you so much, Luce." Natsu said.

"Mmm, I love you too." Lucy smiled.

And let's go while they enjoyed the whole night with love and passion. Let them did anything they wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Natsu and Lucy~<strong>

***strecth* I'm glad I can finish this, but don't worry THERE WILL BE A LAST SPECIAL CHAPTER aka epilogue. But the main story ends here :') So the next chapter will make this fic complete.**

**And after that, I'm planning to continue 'Two Souls' :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review! :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Haru is hereeee! *hold a mic***

**Ahem... I... I don't really know what to say other than a big thank for you all. I enjoyed writing this story from the first chapter until today, the last chapter. I'm happy and sad in the same time. Mixed feelings. **

**Thanks for your reviews guys :'D Those make me happy whenever I read it. Thank you so much for you all who gave me reviews, from the first chapter until the last chapter. Also big thanks for those who read this story, follow, and faved this story in your fave story list. I'm sorry I can't write all of your name like usual, because I don't have to much time and there are so many reviewers from the first chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! X'D**

**Words aren't enough to express how much I'm so grateful. And thanks for giving me suggestions, ideas, and support.**

**Here you go, enjoy! XD**

_**So, this is me, Haru-Starlietta, presents you :**_

_**Natsu and Lucy - The Last Chapter**_

* * *

><p>A little girl with long pink hair sat on a sofa, hugging her bunny doll tightly as her eyes sparked, getting all excited. The red head old man, who sat beside her, chuckled as he patted the little girl's head gently. He always and really adored that cute girl. She just was too cute. "And theeeen? What happen next, Grandpa?"<p>

Igneel laughed. "I can see you're not patient to know the rest of the story, aren't you? Ah..." He saw an older figure than the girl walked toward them. "Why don't we let Shiki continues the story? I'm sure you'd love it more."

The little girl turned her head only to see a grinning boy. "Onii-chan!" The little girl ran as the boy hugged her.

"You want me to continue the story, Nashi?" Shiki asked. Nashi nodded. Shiki grabbed her hand to sit next to their grandpa again. "Well then, Mama opened the door and saw her friends and family inside that room. She was so surprised that it was a wedding for her. Then Papa and Mama were getting married and happily ever after. The end." The blonde boy finished his grandpa's story about their parent's wedding day. He could tell that his cute little sister loved it.

"It was so romantic! I didn't know Papa could plan a romantic wedding." Nashi stated innocently. Igneel and Shiki couldn't help but laugh out loud. Igneel slapped his knees.

"You got that right, kiddo." Igneel said between laughs.

A sound of a man cleared his throat was heard by the trio. "Old man... What are you laughing at?"

"Hey! It wasn't just me, your son is-" Igneel wanted to blame Shiki too but the blonde boy didn't laugh again and whistled instead. "Shiki... you..."

"What was that?" Natsu frowned. Igneel puffed his cheeks. Okay, bad side of his father had been effected this boy.

"Nah, don't be mad at your own father, Natsu." A female voice said as he felt something warm joined hands with him. "Hi, Igneel-san and my wonderful kids." A blonde woman smiled softly at her family.

"Mama! Papa!" Nashi and Shiki walked toward their parents.

"Happy Birthday, Nashi dear." Natsu and Lucy said as they lowered to kiss the pinkette's cheeks. "How was your day in grandpa's house?" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the Dragneel's house was now in Natsu's hand. Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy had been moved to a house which almost as big as the old one near the Heartfilia house.

Nashi grinned. "Thank you, Mama, Papa. We had so much fun!"

"Who was the first to say 'happy birthday'?" Natsu asked.

"Of course it was me." Shiki smirked as Igneel snorted. They had a competition who would say it first to Nashi.

"You cheated! You were in the same room as her." The red head said. Shiki just grinned victoriously at him.

"I think we should go home now. We have a small party for you, Nashi. Shiki, let's go! Let's race to the car." Natsu shouted as he started to run.

Shiki grinned. He began to after his father. "I'm all fired up!" Lucy and Nashi just laughed at them. It was just like Natsu and little Natsu with a different hair color.

"See you later, Dad. Say my hello to Mom and Wendy." Lucy kissed his father-in-law's cheek. Nashi did the same thing like her mother.

"Bye, grandpa!" By that the mother and her daughter walked out from the room to go to their car, going back to their own house. And things would be more fun when they were arrived at their house. Igneel sighed happily.

"Guess, things won't change soon." He said and chuckled as he stared at the sight outside through the window.

~A~

* * *

><p>The Dragneels were standing in front of a familiar door. But it wasn't familiar with our little pinkette, Nashi. "Papa... Where are we going?" Nashi tilted her head. Her clothes had changed into a cute pink dress by Lucy.<p>

"Just you see. This is your first time, eh?" Shiki grinned as he lifted up his little sister and spun her around. Nashi laughed when he did. "Wait here okay?" With that, Shiki put her down and came into the room with Lucy.

Lucy winked at her daughter. "See you down there, Nashi."

When the two blondes entered the room, Nashi looked up to her father who grinned at her. "What room is it, Papa?" Her big brown eyes stared at his onyx ones. She was really inherited her mother's eyes.

"A dance room." Natsu said before he opened the door. He extended his hand which gladly accepted by Nashi, his daughter. "Shall we go, my little Princess?" Natsu smirked. Nashi nodded excitedly. Then they walked in and walked down the stairs that connected to the basement. It was so dark in there.

"It-It's dark, Papa." The little girl said, grabbing his father's hand tightly.

"You don't have to worry." Natsu said. "Now we're here." Natsu stopped and suddenly...

.

.

.

"_Happy birthday, Nashi. Happy birthday, Nashi. We wish you all the best. Happy birthday, Nashi!_" In the dark, 5 candles were lightening up. And Nashi's family was singing a happy birthday song for her in the dark. Shiki, who held the cake, walked closer toward Nashi.

"Make a wish, sist." Shiki grinned.

"A wish?" Nashi leaned down to blow the candles. _"I wish for our happiness."_ She wished inside her heart before blew the candles away. And Natsu turned on the light while the rest were clapping their hands. The room was decorated with pink such as balloons, ribbons and there were only a table, sound system, bean bag couch and Christmas light around the room.

"Thank you, Mama, Papa, and onii-chan." Nashi giggled happily.

"Cut the cake!" Natsu cheered as he stole the cake from Shiki's hands.

"Natsuuu...! Don't do that!" Lucy smacked his head. Shiki chuckled as he watched the scene in front of him.

Natsu whined, "It hurts, Luce..." The pink haired man rubbed the spot where she hit him.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It can't be that hurt, you big baby." Natsu pouted as he glared at his wife.

"You want me to make you feel it?" Natsu smirked as Lucy gulped. "Nah, I'll do that later. Shiki! Turn off the light." Natsu asked the blonde boy.

Shiki turned off the light and turned on the small lights. The music started to play as Natsu and Shiki started to dance. "Hip hop dance again?" Lucy smiled. She was always loved to see them danced like that. And her favorite part was when Natsu and Shiki were doing the robot dance.

Nashi clapped her hands. "Amazing! Papa and onii-chan are cool!" She ran toward her father who lifted her off the ground. "Do it again."

Natsu laughed. "Later, girl. And when the time comes. Your mother will join us." Natsu smirked at the blonde. "Luce is a great dancer!"

"Really?"

Lucy smiled a bit. "Who knows." Then she glanced at Shiki who sat on the bean bag couch. "Can you give Nashi a plate of cake?"

"Why me?" Shiki whined.

"You're his brother, Shiki-kun." Lucy stared at him. She didn't glare but her eyes were dangerous, making the blonde boy shivered.

Shiki walked toward the table to cut some pieces of cake. Then suddenly a slow song started to play. The blonde boy smirked, he knew that it would be like this. He sat beside his sister. "Here you go, Nashi."

"Thank you, onii-chan." She ate her strawberry birthday cake. She watched how Natsu and Lucy danced around the room. Nashi couldn't help but smile happily. Lucy was in Natsu's arms, one of his hands linked with hers and the other resting on her slim waist. She blushed at their proximity. Natsu started to take a step to the side and some others step. They swung around the room. She let him lead her with the rhythm that the music gave.

Nashi poked a piece of cake with the fork and offered it to Shiki. "Do you want some, onii-chan? Say 'Aaaaa'." Shiki opened his mouth and ate the cake. Nashi smiled big at him.

_"She's so cute, isn't she?"_ Shiki thought.

"Is it fun to be a big brother?" Nashi suddenly asked. Shiki raised a brow before he grinned.

"Yes, especially when I have a cute sister like you." Her brother pinched her cheeks. Mere seconds passed before Shiki saw a smirk on Nashi's face. Okay, this was the first time he saw her smirked like that. It was kinda creepy for him.

Then the lights went on as Natsu and Lucy walked toward their kids with plates of cakes. "Since it's your birthday... Do you want something?" Lucy asked.

Nashi tapped her on her lips. Shiki stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well... I want a little sister!" Nashi grinned innocently.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked.

"Lit-tle sis-ter." Nashi spelled

"WHAAAT?!"

Shiki held a laugh, seeing his parents' expression. It seemed like they were so surprised by Nashi's request. Nashi just blinked, making his brother patted her head gently.

"Onii-chan... Did I say something wrong?" Nashi looked up to her handsome blond brother.

Shiki shook his head. "Nope... I think."

"Mama, Papa... Are you okay?" Nashi asked as her parents were frozen. "Your faces are burning."

_"They're not, Nashi... They're blushing."_ Shiki just chuckled at his sister.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you know... It's not that simple." By that, Nashi pouted. How cute.

"But..."

Lucy carried her daughter. "Well, let's just see." Nashi wanted to say something, but her brother gave her a grin, saying 'don't worry'. Nashi couldn't help but smile too. Just like Natsu's smile, Shiki's smiles was like a sun that radiated around it.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Lucy asked as Shiki yawned big followed by Nashi. "Your brother is sleepy as well."

They walked Nashi to her room. "Good night, Nashi Dragneel. Have a nice dream." Lucy said as she pulled the blanket over the little girl's body. Then they walked put from her room. Natsu carried Shiki on his shoulder.

"You've gotten taller, huh?" Natsu grinned.

"Of course." Shiki sighed. "Let me down, Papa."

"Oww... My baby Shiki has grown up." Lucy teased. Shiki blushed a bit as Natsu put him down.

Shiki opened his room. "Good night, Mama, Papa."

"Good night, Shiki. Have a nice rest." Natsu patted his head before Shiki closed his room. So now, it was only Natsu and Lucy now. They sighed in unison, making them looked at each other.

"What's up with that smirk?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped when suddenly Natsu scooped her in his arms, carrying her in bridal style.

Natsu chuckled before kissed the tip of her nose and slowly led her out of the room into their own bedroom.

"We still have to grant Nashi's wish, haven't we?" Natsu said, before he swung the door shut. Before the door had completely closed, the last thing that could be seen was Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck as he grabbed her waist, pulling in for a passionate kiss.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Natsu and Lucy. Once again, I'd love to say thousands thanks for you all! LOVE YOU ALL! XD<strong>

**See you again in my other stories! I'll be waiting for you :) Oh, feel free if you want to have a chat with me, just inbox me. And feel free to request a NaLu story. I'll consider and think about it ;)**

**Thanks for reading! XD Please leave your last review! :3**

**See you next time!**

**~Love, Haru-Starlietta**


End file.
